Un monde pas comme les autres
by ooohyeahh
Summary: Du jour au lendemain ( oh, tiens donc. ) je me retrouve dans le monde fabuleux et- " fabuleux " ? Hahaha... haha. Non. Tout, sauf fabuleux. Je reprends : Le monde sauvage et complètement TARÉ de One Piece après avoir visionné un épisode sur un site pas très, très fiable. Mon objectif ? Sauver Ace- STOOOOP. i.
1. Prologue

**_Alors c'est la toute première fanfiction que j'ose ENFIN poster. Oui, oui, c'est un grand pas pour moi et ma carrière ( inexistante ) d'écrivaine en herbe. J'accepte les critiques, constructives et je ne fais pas ça à but sérieux ou quoi. J'écris avant tout pour mes délires d'otaku et tout le bordel, hahaha ! Enfin BREF._****_One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Mon OC super boulet, carrément._****_ET ZEBARTI._**

Mes yeux me piquent. Tiens ? Pourtant j'ai baissé la luminosité de mon ordinateur à fond... Argh, stupide lumière qui me pique mes jolies yeux.

En même temps, si je n'étais pas calée H24 devant mon écran à regarder, et re- regarder One Piece, on en serait pas là. Enfin, bref. Ah, ce site m'a l'air pas mal... Du russe ? Des écritures russes, ou de l'hébreu je ne sais pas trop, un peu partout. Mais moi, je n'y fais pas très attention.

Mh, mh. Grossière erreur. Est-ce que vous sentez l'embrouille arriver ? Moi, pas. Bah oui, hein ! Sinon je ne serais pas là pour vous raconter ma future mésaventure. Ah, merde du spoil. Désolée ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est mon épisode que je veux regarder. Et sans encombre, tout se passe pour le mieux. On s'amuse, hein ? Luffy qui fait l'idiot, et qui vient nous défier le célèbre Barbe Blanche et qui en plus de ça, nous fait une entré épique digne de lui et de sa bétise sans limite.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on se fend la poire !

Les heures passent, le temps file à toute vitesse. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir aussi. Fatiguée à rien faire, je vous jure. Et alors que mes paupières commençaient à devenir lourde, un grésillement me fit soudainement peur.

Hein ? C'était quoi ça ?

J'ai vraiment entendu quelque chose, je me trompe ? Je me pose des questions, là... Il y a eu comme un plomb qui a sauté. OH LALA. Espérons que ce n'est pas mon ordinateur qui me fait faux-bond, parce que sinon ma jolie petite maman ne va pas être très, très contente.

Un peu prise au dépourvu, je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je déraille. Il y a juste l'écran d'accueil, quoique un peu chelou, et le lecteur qui n'attendait plus qu'à être joué. Coïncidence, l'image de l'épisode est pile-poil sur mon crush et mari autoproclamé : Marco. Je souris niaisement avant de refermer doucement l'ordinateur.

Ah lala, si tu savais combien je t'aime, petite tête d'ana--

* Grrr. *

Oui, bon, écrit comme ça on dirait juste quelqu'un qui imite très mal un tigre. Mais là, ça ne me fait absolument pas rire. Très vite, je me redresse correctement et réouvre l'ordinateur.

WOW. WOW. Tout doux loulou, tout doux. C'est quoi ce délire !? Hein... L'écran ! Eh, ça me fait super peur. Jamais avant il avait fait ça. Toutes sortes de lumières éclatent, les unes après les autres avec des bruits pas du tout, du tout rassurant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait celui-là, bon sang ?! Il grésille, encore et encore pendant de longues minutes tout simplement angoissantes pour moi et mon petit cœur.

Eh, eh, je me fendais la poire y a dix minutes, là ! Pourquoi me faire ça ? J'ai beau appuyé sur le clavier, même essayer de l'éteindre, j'ai juste l'impression d'empirer la situation...

\- Arrête toi, crachais-je entre mes dents.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je me vois très mal réveiller ma mère ou ma sœur à... trois heures du matin. J'appuie comme une furie sur toutes les touches en évitant en particulier celle " Entrée ". Parce que tout le monde sait que cette touche, est la touche des problèmes et de l'antre du démon. Tu appuies seulement une fois, genre, comme ça :

\- Hop.

Et tu es sûr qu'une voix étrange comme celle-là va te propulser une lumière tel un rayon laser de la mort qui tue à t'en bousiller les rétines. Comme ça, oui.

HEIN !? Mais... Mais... QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT !? C'est quoi ces voix ?! Non, non, qu'est-ce que donc cette lumière qui me fait affreusement mal aux yeux !? Tout se déroule en une fraction de seconde. Une lumière plus lumineuse que la lumière elle-même, ces fichus grésillements et le trou noir.

Je passe de l'ombre, à la lumière. Ah, non. L'inverse plutôt. Avec mes réflexes hors-du-commun, j'ai fermé très fort mes yeux pour un minimum me protéger contre un démon, ou quoi. Mais au final, après quelques minutes dans les vapes, une douce chaleur me titillait la joue.

Une... chaleur ? Non, non. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, à l'instant ? Je ne comprends rien à rien... Aïe. Aïe.

\- AÏEEEE !

Un cri ridicule m'échappe. Mais si une personne ne m'empêchait pas de respirer, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de hurler comme je viens de le faire ! Et puis... J-J'arrive plus à respirer ! Attendez.

Personne douleur difficulté à respirer = Quelqu'un qui m'écrase ?

Instantanément, j'ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Et, en effet, une personne non-identifiée m'écrase complètement. Je note aussi qu'elle est trés grande, imposante, bref... Un inconnu baraqué est sur moi.

Oh, merde de zut. C'est pas bon pour moi.

Tétanisée, je n'ose même pas respirer. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je pouvais. Disons, que je ne cligne pas des yeux, fixant inlassablement un ravissant ciel bleu. Et, il me semble que dans mes souvenirs, je ne vis pas encore dans une chambre à bulle comme on peut en voir dans certaines forêts. Oh lala, oh lala.

C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?

D'abord cette lumière, maintenant ça, la prochaine c'est quoi !? Akainu qui me prépare mon petit-déjeuner ? Non, non, je dois tirer cette histoire au clair ! Toute suite ! Si je n'étais pas effrayée, oui, je l'aurais fait certainement mais je ne peux même pas inspirer/expirer, merde !

Bon, on se calme, on garde son sang-froid. Je me suis peut-être fait kidnapper, mais tout va comme sur des roulettes !

Aaaaah. Ferme-là, tais-toi, CHUT.

Je déglutis difficilement. Mes mains libres se baladent sur le dos de la personne, un dos taillé et franchement musclé. De quoi me faire encore plus peur. On continue... Ouh. Des cheveux très doux, et blonds.

Mon regard s'abaisse, un peu vers ses vêtements.

Une chemise violette ? Putain, je suis tombée où encore ?

Et enfin, après avoir vu défilé ma vie banale devant mes yeux vitreux et avoir accepté mon destin, la personne gémit de douleur. Je sursaute. Je suis fichue. Foutue. Je ne vais même pas voir la fin de One Piece bordel.

\- Argh... Ma tête.

En se dégageant, de l'air entre enfin dans mes poumons. C'est pas pour autant que je tirée d'affaire. Oh, non. Loin de là. Tout d'abord, un regard, et ensuite son visage que je reconnaîtrais entre DIX MILLE. Des traits d'ananas, et cette peau mâte absolument charmante... Hein ? Et des cheveux blonds regroupés en haut de son crâne.

Cette expression lasse et ennuyée, légèrement grimaçante pour le coup. Ok, ouais, non. Je ne suis plus effrayée, je suis juste abasourdis.

\- M- M... haha... Marco- o...?

À l'entente de ce nom, l'homme élargit un peu ses yeux sombres qui me captivent. Il semble étonné, pas aussi choqué que moi, ça c'est certain. Un sourire jaune se dessine sur mon visage pâle.

WHAT...? MARCO ? THE MARCO À CALIFOURCHON SUR MOI ?

Haha. C'est un cosplay, hein ? Ça doit être ça ! Évidemment. Comme si un personnage fictif d'animé pouvait exister. Mais non, c'est très absurde, impossible même ! M-Mais non... Non, non. Non.

Et pourtant je me suis bien téléportée, hein ?

OH MON DIEU. OH MON DIEU. OH MON DIEU. OH MON DIEU.

D'une traite, ma bouche s'ouvre en un grand " O " où aucun son n'y sort même pas un bruit. Oh bordel de ramen, de Naruto de Sasuke et de Luffy ainsi que Ace. Marco le Phœnix, commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche est face à moi, et je doute fortement que ce soit un cosplay.

Il est trop beau pour être juste un simple cosplay.

\- Qui es-tu- yoi ? Demande-t-il, grattant sa nuque.

ET CE FAMEUX " - YOI ". Oh mon Dieu, c'est mon tour c'est ça ? Déjà il parle français, oh comme c'est merveilleux.

Haha. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais réagir de cette façon ? C'est mal penser. Et très mal me connaître. Il faut savoir que je suis de nature assez peureuse. Pas tout le temps, mais je reste une humaine !

Et avoir un type torse nu, à deux centimètres de mon visage, c'est pas si agréable quand on est pas consentant.

\- HEIN !? COMMENT ÇA ?

Ah, zut. Ma voix vrille dans les aiguës et je me dégage de lui en reculant à vitesse grand V. Je manque de me péter le poignet, mais tout va très bien ! Bien. Distance acceptée. Qu'est-ce que...?

\- Je suis où ? Murmurais-je, observant les alentours.

Et très sincèrement, j'aurais préféré resté allongée comme il y a deux seconde. Du ciel, un soleil mais surtout un fucking navire. Oui, oui. Exactement. Je suis actuellement sur un bateau ( qui ne sent pas la rose, je ne vais pas vous mentir ) et avec du bois partout. Bordel, où est ma chambre ?

Après un moment, je me souvenais de Marco. Même d'ici sa beauté me subjugue et je n'arrive pas à la regarder. Trop de classe. Il est calme, un peu sous le choc on dirait, à me pointer du doigt :

\- D'où tu sors- yoi ?

Woah. Il est vraiment trop beau. J'ai peur. Mais il est trop beau. Que faire ?!

\- Je... Je sais pas ? Tentais-je, désespérée.

Un air sérieux prend place sur son visage. Il soupire tout en se relevant péniblement. Dit que je te saoûle, ça ira plus vite ! J'ai rien demandé. Au même moment, des pas retentirement et un géant que je reconnais être Diamond Joz fait son apparition :

\- Oï, Marco, on a entendu du bruit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

W- Woah. Il... Il est gigantesque. Une masse de muscles avec une tête de prison. Il me remarque et fronce les sourcils. Inexistants. À vrai dire, en le voyant débarquer, un vide intersidéral prit place dans mon crâne. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Les seules neurones qui fonctionnaient me permettaient de rester consciente. Ou presque.

\- Voilà ce qui se passe- yoi, répond Marco en faisant un signe de tête. Il étira un léger sourire moqueur, comme si la situation était un tant soit peu MARRANTE.

Oh, j'ai mal à la tête. Oh, j'ai des vertiges. Non, non, je dois restée éveillée.

\- C'est qui, cette gamine ?

\- Aucune idée. Elle est apparut de nulle part- yoi.

\- On est en pleine mer Marco, rétorque Joz.

\- Ouais, je sais. Pourtant je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Un fruit du démon tu crois- yoi ?

L'expression de Joz se fit plus sévère. Oh, bordel, bordel. Mais de quoi ? Je sais nager ! C- Comment ça fruit du démon ?! Décidez pas sans moi !

\- Possible. Tu dis qu'elle est sortit de nu--

《- Marco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 》

Une voix rauque et profonde avançait. Et plus les pas approchés, plus je sentais mon sang se glacer. Je sentais mon heure arrivée. Et enfin, un colosse faisait son entrée.

Barbe Blanche, lui-même.

Donc, si je récapitule, j'attéris sur le navire de Barbe Blanche lui-même, finit par tomber sur mon crush, et en plus de ça je ne galère même pas ? Enfin, si. Je veux dire, c'est comme 90 % des fanfictions sur One Piece de ce type.

Je finis sur le Moby Dick, je les aide et je rentre chez moi, c'est ça ? Eh bah ça va PAS se passer comme ça. J'ai rien demandé.

JE RENTRE CHEZ MOI. Bon, juste avant je m'évanouie ( sinon c'est pas drôle. )


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Et on se retrouve pour le premier chapitre !Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire un GRAND merci, snif. Bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais reçu je ne sais combien de review, ou quoi mais... vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !_**

**_En espérant continuer à vous faire rire avec l'humour un peu décalé de ma chère OC, reine des chieuses. Je vais me donner à fond comme jamais, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils !_**

**_One Piece ne m'appartient pas ( Merde... Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais. )_**

**_OC- chan est entièrement mienne. EH ZEBARTIII. _**

Le réveil se fit plus en douceur, cette fois. Calmement, mes paupières bourdonnèrent dû aux rayons du coucher de soleil.

Coucher de soleil ?

Cette simple remarque me fit relever d'une traite. Un lit. Un endroit qui m'a l'air d'être le semblant d'une chambre... Tout mes souvenirs refirent surface, d'un seul coup. Wow. Un rire nerveux traversa mes lèvres :

\- Hahaha... C'est marrant, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Mon stupide ordinateur commençait à se la jouer 14 juillet avec ces couleurs bizarres, puis pouf, Marco l'homme parmis les hommes que j'admire fit son apparition. HAHAHA. En clair, j'étais sur le Moby Dick. Sans compter que Barbe Blanche était là aussi, ouh la, il va falloir que je me calme niveau animé. HAHAHA.

Et puis là, je suis partout sauf dans ma chambre. Une brise de vent, et une seconde voix s'élève sur ma droite :

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien- yoi ?

Oui... Non, je ne connais qu'une seule personne finissant ses phrases avec ce drôle de suffixe, haha. En tournant ma tête avec tout l'hésitation de ce monde, je vis Marco. Encore. Bras croisés, sourcil arqué.

Tch, son ton me vexe carrément là. Ça sonne comme un " Cette fille est folle, mieux vaut lui parler avec des pincettes. " Ouais, OK, c'est sans doute vrai, mais quand ça vient de toi... Ça me donne juste envie de... de chialer toutes les larmes de mon corps surtout que je ne comprends toujours QUE DALLE à la situation.

Pourquoi il est encore, là, lui...?!

Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, Marco est présent, j'en conclue donc que la magnifique personne que je suis est encore sur le Moby Dick ? Mais tuez-moi, ça ira plus vite, je vous assure !

Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Mais j'ai rien à faire là ! C'était bien d'écrire des fanfictions jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, pas de les vivre, bordel. Enfin, je n'ai vécu que le centième alors... le reste doit être un Enfer !? Oh non, non, non ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Une incantation, je dois jeter du sel à la mer ? Ah mais, j'suis bête la mer c'est déjà salée !

OH, JE SAIS. Je dois brûler un tome de One Piece pour faire l'effet inverse de ce foutoir ! Mais oui, c'est ça. C'est pas pour rien que je m'aime, bon sang ! Je suis gé-ni-a-le. Vite, un tome de One Piece ! Vite, vite, vi--

Ah. Mais.

Machinalement, je relève mon regard de dingue vers Marco qui me fixait, intrigué. La révélation de l'année, mes amis.

\- Je suis dans One Piece, chuchotais-je à demi-voix, d'un air grave.

\- Et moi je comprends pas un seul mot de ce que tu racontes- yoi. Si tu te sens pas bien, dis-moi t'as mal où. Je suis médecin- yoi.

Et Marco me tuera à chaque fois avec ses airs de je-m'en-foutiste de première. EST-CE QU'IL SAIT DANS QUEL BOURBIER JE ME TROUVE, HEIN !? Bah non, bah non ! Bordel...

\- Bah non, bien sûr qu'il sait pas, murmurais-je, désesperée. Je ne pouvais que planquer ma tête dans mes mains. C'est fini.

\- Je vois... Si tu as besoin d'être seule, il fallait me le dire plus tôt- yoi.

Seule ? C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Attends, pourquoi il se lève ? Il va où comme ça ? Oh, chéri ! Hm, non, je veux dire, pirate !

\- A- Attends !

\- Mh ?

Il me jete un coup d'œil. Nan, sérieux, comment on peut être aussi cool juste en restant debout ? C'est tout un art, ça ! Sinon, mise à part le fait que ma vie est sans doute fichue en l'air et réduite à néant à présent, une question existentielle me tracasse. Quel est le type de fille de notre bon vieux Marco ?

Nan, c'est nul ça. J'ai faim. Ah, non j'ai pas faim. Si je mange, je vomis tout dans la minute à cause du stresse. Alors vaut mieux pas, hein. Faisons les choses petit à petit. On va pas montrer nos défauts dès le départ, ça serait con ! Hahahaha !

Un rot m'échappe. Un blanc terriblement gênant s'en suivit. Je baisse la tête, dépitée :

\- Désolée, le stresse.

Je pense qu'il me trouve de plus en plus étrange, mais ce n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres. Le blond soupira avant de se rassoir :

\- C'est quoi ton nom- yoi ? Moi je m'appelle Marco. Enchanté.

Un jolie sourire s'étira au bout de ses lèvres. Oh. C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée. Faut dire qu'entre téléportation et bordel en tout genre, j'en ai eu de l'action ! Surprise par sa soudaine gentillesse, je gratte ma nuque nerveusement :

\- Je suis Rinah, bonsoir Pa-- Je veux dire, b-bonjour.

C'était pas passé loin. J'espère que sous mes airs de fausse calme, il ne se méfiera pas trop de moi. Bon rien que par ma tenue je suis suspecte.

On est pas sortit de l'auberge...

\- Rinah, hein ? Eh bien, si tu te sens mieux, y a Père qui veut te voir. Sur le pont- yoi. On a quelques questions à te poser.

\- A- Ah... Normal. Mais Marco toi et moi on a pas le même père, je ne comprends pas.

J'espère juste que quand il parle de " Père " il ne veut pas dire " Barbe Blanche " tout de même ? Je vais être clair : Je ne suis pas prête ni mentalement, et encore moins physiquement. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je rencontre un Empereur ! J'sais pas moi, il manque le durcissement mental dû à mes péripéties, puis mon éveil de l'Haki des Rois, tout ça tout ça... Non ?

Apparement, non.

Pendant au moins trente minutes abominables, j'étais entrain de littéralement suppliée Marco pour qu'il dise à Barbe Blanche que je suis encore inconsciente. Et devinez juste il m'a dit quoi ce sans-cœur !?

" - On se connait pas- yoi. Et même si c'est le cas, il est hors de question que je mens à Père. Il va pas te manger- yoi. "

Je pensais qu'on était mari et femme, moi !? Je pensais qu'il allait avoir le coup de foudre, non !? ON M'A MENTI, C'EST UN SCANDALE. Je réclame réparation. Et puis surtout qu'il me lâche, au lieu de me tirer le bras devant tout le monde !

E- Eh ? Je suis déjà... dehors ?

\- Père, elle est réveillée- yoi !

Nooon. Je dors debout, je ne suis pas réveillée. Ils peuvent pas me poser de questions si je suis endormi. Ah mais c'est très angoissant de rester dans le noir comme ça. Un silence de mort plane, et à mon grand désarroi, il se trouve qu'effectivement, l'homme le plus fort du monde est en face de moi.

Enfin, " face ". Disons que je ne fais même pas la moitié de la taille de son pied. Cet homme est gigantesque, c'en est effrayant. J'ouvre mon deuxième œil. Il était là, assis fièrement sur sa chaise avec toutes sortes de fils accrochés sur lui.

Tout simplement... TROP COOL. Nan, en vrai j'ai vraiment peur. Mais il est SUUUPER impressionnant, Barbe Blanche. Je déglutis, le sourire forcé. Bon, je fais quoi ? Le clown ?

\- Gamine... Appelait-il, profondément.

Ah, le fameux " gamine " . Je devais obligatoirement passé par-là, bien sûr. En même temps, j'en suis vraiment une à ses yeux ! Je n'ai que 19 ans.

Bon, ok, je mens. J'ai 18 ans. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai un corps tout à fait en adéquation avec ma taille ( 1m73 ) et mon poids ( Pourquoi tu cherches ? ) et je vis très bien avec mes petites formes !

\- Que fais-tu sur mon navire ? Marco m'a raconté que tu avais un fruit du démon, gamine. Et que tu es apparût de nulle part.

Qu...? PARDON ? Donc Marco se permet de parler à ma place ? Il veut peut-être qu'on fasse un tour à la plage ? On verra qui de nous deux coulera comme une enclume. Outrée, je le cherche du regard. Et je ne tombe que sur des yeux sombres, désintéressés.

Il en a strictement rien à faire de moi. C'est très grave.

\- B-Bon... Déjà, enfaite, je m'appelle Ri- Rinah...

Ma voix petite et timide en amuse plus d'un. Je les voyais pouffer de rire, me rendant plus rouge chaque minute. Même Barbe Blanche se foutait de moi ouvertement. Et le pire ? Je peux même pas en placer une.

\- Eh, vous avez entendu ? " Ri- Rinah " ! Hahahaha !

Des rires gras s'élevaient sur le pont, d'autres applaudissaient sa blague nulle à chier. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter !? Pas du tout, je tremble de nerfs là ! MAIS ILS SE FOUT-- Rinah, reste zen. Laisse-les s'étouffer dans leur rire. Je lance un regard noir à la majorité des commandants, dont Marco qui, une nouvelle fois, riaient comme de grosses baleines échouées.

Attends. Je vois Marco, Joz, Izo, Haruta... Les autres avec leurs noms oubliés mais pas... Hein ? Ace ? Où il est ? Il dort, peut-être ? Mais non, c'est idiot. Bah il est idiot, aussi.

\- Et donc ? Tu m'as pas répondu, ajouta Barbe Blanche, me coupant dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon... Monsieur. C'est un peu compliqué, à vrai dire, moi-même je comprends pas ce que je fais ici.

Je pleure intérieurement des larmes de sang.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, gamine, rigole-t-il en buvant une énorme coupe d'alcool.

Ouais, bah pas moi. J'ai un ordinateur à réparer. Mais, seulement, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ! Je ne vais pas juste balancer que je viens d'un autre monde... J'en reviens même pas. Aaaaah.

J'ai envie de dormir à l'infini, pas vous ?

Les pirates riaient entre eux. C'est très, très désagréable. Pourquoi je me faisais toiser de la tête aux pieds par tous ces gens, pour la plupart, inconnu au bataillon. S'ils savaient tous que je sais. Bah à l'heure actuelle ils seraient encore vivants dans mon monde !

\- Eh bien alors, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Non, mon âme. Je sens la panique me monter au nez. Je ne vais pas chialer, je ne vais pas chialer, je ne vais pas chialer.

\- Père, s'avança Izo, je propose qu'on la jette par-dessus bord. Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle et cette gamine pourrait être au service du Gouvernement.

... QUOI ? Time-out. Il vient de dire quoi !? Me... MOI ? Déjà, ils peuvent pas faire ça ! Parce que je suis la Queen de ma génération. Vous vous rendez compte, si je viens faire trempette avec les poissons ?! Non, non, non, attendez...

Et LE PIRE, oui parce que y a un pire. Barbe Blanche considérait son idée, là. IL EST ENTRAIN DE RÉFLÉCHIR. Ok, je vois ! Pas de soucis, je pense être tombée dans un monde différent de One Piece. Ce sont des IMPOSTEURS.

\- N-Non... Mais faites pas ça, tremblais-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Eh bien on te demande tu es qui, réplique Joz sévèrement.

Premièrement il va baisser d'un ton avec moi Mr. Shine Bright Like a Diamond, ok !? Ils voyent pas que je suis en état de CHOC ? Et sur un fabuleux coup de panique, je hausse une voix angoissée :

\- Mais je m'appelle Rinah, j'ai 19 ans et je connais votre futur comme votre passé, et si vous voulez pas clamser, il y a intérêt pour vous de me laisser sur ce bateau !

Woah. Ça fait du bien quand ça sort. Je sens tout un poids s'envoler. Mais aussi vite, un deuxième prend la relève. Un lourd silence s'abat sur moi. Alors que les chuchotements fusaient, maintenant, un calme plat règne sur le navire... Et je me rends compte de ma bétise. Je savais que j'étais débile, je savais aussi que j'étais nerveuse, mais là... pouah. Chapeau bas, je ne peux que m'incliner devant ma sottise.

Barbe Blanche me fixe avec une telle intensité. Oh maman, viens me sortir de là. Non, si elle me trouve elle va me tuer aussi.

Un petit raclement de gorge, et je renifle, le regard absent :

\- N-Non... Enfin, j'ai pas 19 ans ! J'ai 18 ans... et demi ?

\- Père, je suis d'accord avec le commandant Izo, dit soudainement un pirate dans la foule. Très vite suivit de tous ses compères.

MAIS C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ? Non, non, non, y a pas moyen ! Je refuse catégoriquement !

\- Tu dis connaître notre futur, est-ce que tu te moquerais pas de moi, gamine ?

\- HEIN ? Non ! Au grand j- jamais... Vous savez, je vous aime beaucoup Mr. Barbe B-Blanche ! Je dis juste la v- vérité. Enfaite... Jenevienspasdecemonde.

\- Mh ?

Vous devinerez facilement que la dernière partie de ma phrase, je l'ai finit en un éclair. Oh, bordel. Bon, vous savez quoi ? Je vais tout dire, et trouver une solution comme une grande. Parce que j'ai 19-- 18 ans ! Eh oui, exactement.

Je vais surtout grave mentir pendant toute l'histoire.

\- Bon, si vous voulez j'étais dans ma chambre, tranquille tout ça, tout ça ! Et d'un coup, mon ordinateur a littéralement pété une durite, et lorsque j'ai rouvert mon beau regard, bah il y avait Marco sur moi !

Après un long silence que je considère comme une réflexion profonde de la part de ces chers pirates, l'un d'eux s'exclame :

\- Père, si tu veux mon avis, elle est pas normale !

\- C'est exactement ça ! T'as tout compris, je ne suis pas norm-- QUOI ? Je suis parfaitement normale, ok !?

Simultanément, Barbe Blanche et moi-même soupirons. Je prends mon air le plus abattu ( c'est le cas, je vous jure. ) :

\- Il faut me croire ! Je connais beaucoup de choses, et très sincèrement, pourquoi... pourquoi je mentirais comme ça ?

\- Parce que t'es pas normale ! Rétorque un pirate dans la foule.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis parfaitement normale, crachais-je entre mes dents.

Les pirates se regardèrent, un peu confus. Non mais franchement, quel intérêt pour moi de mentir, hein ? Bon, je vous dis ça, mais vous au moins, vous me croyez. Cœur sur vous. Snif. Mais EUX, EUX, LÀ. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais tarée. Pfff.

C'est pas moi qui vais mourir à la Grande guerre, MOI.

\- Yosh, s'écrie Barbe Blanche d'un ton joyeux. J'ai décidé. Tu vas me dire une seule chose et une unique chose, gamine.

Son sourire me dit rien qui vaille, mais vas-y accouche toujours. Et sinon, je sais pas vous, mais le regard perçant de Marco me stresse. Enfin, simple info, que je balance comme ça. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez, hein !

\- Oui- i...?

\- Mais avant, Marco, ramène des menottes en granite marin, tu veux ?

\- Ouais, pas de problème- yoi.

Menotte ? Haha, non, non. Y a même pas intérêt qu'il pose ces trucs sur moi ! Avec le peu que j'ai vu, je le sens pas. Qui me dit qu'ils ne vont pas me les retirer !? Étant donné qu'ils sont de nature très taquine, ces filous. Dans un sourire jaune, je pointe du doigt les fers :

\- Si je touche seulement, c'est bon, non ?

\- Guragura, tu crois pouvoir imposer tes règles, gamine ?

Cette réplique me fend le cœur. Alors, pour ta gouverne, totalement. Si je veux, je réduis à néant le Gouvernement, compris !?

Aaaaaah. C'EST FROID. Je frissonne, et le blond le remarque bien. Un petit sourire moqueur, il me dit :

\- Allez, c'est pas la mer boire- yoi.

" Allez, c'est pas la mer boire... - yoi. " Me laissant dans ma colère, il s'éloigne calmement et rejoint Barbe Blanche, auprès de lui. Il rigole des genoux, ou je rêve !?

\- Après toutes les larmes que j'ai chialé pour toi ! Ingrat !

Des larmes de crocodiles se nichèrent au coin de mes yeux. De un, je suis moquée de mon crush mais en plus de ça il me fout des menottes super lourdes !? Ah... Mais n-non. C'est pas ce que vous pensez.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte- yoi ? Se demande Marco, pensif et perplexe.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir !?

Je me contiens, vraiment. Avec tout ce mélange de peur, de colère et de fangirlisme, mon cerveau ne sait plus où il en est. Par pitié, ramenez moi chez moi. Je renifle avec élégance, les dents serrées.

\- Quel est le vrai nom de cet enfoiré de Roger ?

Ah. Mais c'est simple ça. Je m'attendais plus à un truc " Donne-moi mon groupe sanguin " ou " Quel est la signification du D. " Oh, bah si ce n'est rien que ça ! Je vis Barbe Blanche touchait ses blessures sur son torse musclé, avec cet air nostalgique. Il souriait, amusé.

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'amuse, sauf moi. C'est pas qu'une impression, je pense...

Spontanément, l'expression neutre je répond aussitôt :

\- Gol. D. Roger. C'est lui-même qui vous l'a dit, sous un cerisier en fleur, en buvant du saké. Très jolie paysage, je tiens à dire.

O-Oh. Le célèbre Barbe Blanche est pris de court ? Aaaah ~ L'heure de la gloire a enfin sonné pour moi ! Ou de ma mort, je sais pas trop. Il se terre dans un silence étrange, avant de fermer les yeux. Les autres autour commencent à me considérer un minimum, voire peut-être de me croire, qui sait ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quelle manière tu t'es prise pour savoir ça, mais je doute que tu connaissais ce fumier, gamine.

\- Bah enfaite, c'est plutôt simple, je vous l'ai dit ! Je sais que c'est dur à y croire, moi-même je frise juste en y repensant mais... Je viens d'un autre monde, où vous autres pirates, n'existent pas !

Je disais ça avec une telle évidence. Je cligne des yeux, et orne un sourire éclatant en montrant mes poignets :

\- Maintenant, si vous pouviez me détacher, ça serait cool... Haha ?

\- N'y compte même pas, guraguragura !

\- QUOI !? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre !? Qui contrôle le Gouvernement Mondial ? Qui va trahir qui !? Comment Teach va s'y prendre pour prendre pour prendre votre place !? Ah ça, non... Oubliez.

Trop tard. Toutes sortes d'armes sont pointés vers moi. Sabres, pistolets, etc. Bref, c'est franchement mauvais pour mes fesses. Mais pourquoi je peux pas juste la fermer, hein !? C'est la fin. La quatrième depuis que je suis arrivée.

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom sur ce vaisseau- yoi.

\- À vos ordres, sursautais-je devant la mine grave et noire de Marco, légèrement enflammée sur les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Teach, demande - hurle - un type avec une cigarette. C'est un commandant, dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Ok, je vois. Je vais VRAIMENT devoir tout raconter. Je souffle comme si toute la misère de ce monde était sur ma tête.

Et mon récit commence. L'histoire des mangas, comment ils sont entrés dans ma vie, j'ai même finis par parler du président Macron. Allez savoir comment, mais j'en ai quand même parlé. Et au final, du très célèbre manga : One Piece. Bon, leurs regards ahuris devant mon récit me faisait angoisser mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.

J'ai même parlé indirectement de mon amour pour Marco. Cet idiot n'a rien cramé. Alors si je fais la somme de tout ça, j'ai : Parler de One Piece, Oda, Macron et même une déclaration d'amour.

Eh beh. Je me dépasse de jour en jour.

Voilà. Merci, c'est tout pour moi. Eh sinon ! Ils sont pas mal ces menottes, en vrai ! Un petit peu de paillettes-- La réaction de Barbe Blanche ? Aucune idée. J'ai peur. Je veux devenir une chèvre. EH vous trouvez pas que la chèvre de Sengoku est SUPER cute !?

\- Rinah- yoi, tu sais qu'on te prend pour une... folle ?

Marco. Il remue le couteau dans mon os, là.

\- BIEN SÛR ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, vu que tout se suit. Mais comme vous êtes tous dénués de bons sens !

\- Répéte !? S'énerve Joz, en s'approchant dangereusement.

Ok, lui, il me cherche. Je fais peut-être pas trois mètres, mais j'ai pas la langue dans ma poche ! Il commence à me taper sur le système. De toutes façons, j'ai toujours préféré Thatch à ce gros tas. Tch. Je croise les bras, hautaine ( Remarquez que toutes mes facultés mentales m'ont laissés tombées. ) :

\- Si vous saviez un tant soit peu le danger que représente Barbe Noire, vous auriez traînés Ace par la peau des fesses sur ce navire !

Ha. Voilà. C'est dit. Je vais peut-être crevé, mais au moins, ils comprendront leur douleur quand cet idiot de Ace sera sur l'échaffaud ! Franchement... Être bête comme ça, y a des limites.

Dit-elle, celle qui se grille toute seule.

\- Enfin bref, ça ne me concerne pas. J'aime énormément Ace, et tout ça tout ça, mais si je dérègle le court de l'histoire, j'ai bien peur que ça ait des conséquences désastreuses, soupirais-je tristement.

Ouais, je me la joue badass parfois. Mais personne me prend au sérieux.

Je plante mon regard dans celui de Barbe Blanche. Oui, oui. Mes peurs s'envolent... presque.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, c'est tout.

Un petit pincement au cœur fit chavirer ma poitrine. Bon, à ce que je vois Ace est déjà partit et Thatch est mort. Mon numéro 2 et 3 ne peuvent même pas rester vivant jusqu'à la fin d'une série ! Il ne reste plus que Marco.

Furtivement, je lui lance un coup d'œil. Au même moment, il s'avance avec visiblement, quelque chose à dire :

\- Attends, attends Père. Tu te rappelles quand tu avais laissé Ace partir- yoi ? Tu avais un mauvais pressentiment, la venue de cette fo-- fille, n'est pas anodine, je pense. Elle sait des choses, c'est évident- yoi.

Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, mon petit Marco ! Tu es intelligent et cool à la fois ! Tu fermes le clapet de beaucoup de gens, hihi. Mais vois-tu, personnellement, je ne veux PAS en faire partie. Donc ton petit sourire détendu, tu le gardes pour toi !

Il m'énerve. Oui, je sais des choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Marco ? Demande Barbe Blanche, poussant le blond à aller jusqu'au fond de sa pensée. Il me pointa du doigt.

\- Avec tous ce que tu viens de nous dire, j'en conclue qu'il va arriver quelque chose à Ace- yoi. Et en plus, la venue du Roux hier... Je pense qu'on devrait récupérer Ace- yoi.

Quoi !? Shanks...? Sérieux ? Non, plus important. IL VA RÉCUPÉRER ACE, POUR DE VRAI !? Mais quand je vous dis que je suis géniale, c'est un signe du destin ( qui me hait ) ! J'ai rien foutu, je n'ai fait que de creuser ma propre tombe depuis une heure et demi, et là on me dit que Ace va potentiellement survivre !?

Ah, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas changer la trame originale.

Mais nooon. Tout va bien. J'aurais juste à rester ici, à recevoir les remerciements d'un Empereur et de son équipage. Ace survit, Barbe Blanche aussi, je retourne chez moi et les choses sérieuses commenceront ( à savoir, mon ordi' pété. ) ! Ah lala, je vis un quotidien des plus fous. Tiens, je me demande si Marco peut tomber amoureux de moi, par has--

\- Et pour se faire, on aura sans doute besoin d'elle- yoi. Je m'en occupe, si tu le veux bien Père.

J'acquiesce, comme une débile, le cœur perdu dans mes songes :

\- Oui, oui... Vous aurez besoin de m-- De quoi !?

Et tout s'est fait en une heure sous mon regard effaré. Pas un seul ne m'a demandé mon avis. Rien. Même pas un mot. Marco se préparait un sac de vêtements, et avec l'accord exceptionnel de Barbe Blanche, le blond pouvait enfin arrêter cette mascarade.

Souvenez-vous, il était l'un des premiers à s'être opposé à la décision d'Ace. Ma venue n'était qu'une opportunité de plus, si on ajoutait la mise en garde de Shanks.

Je... J'hallucine. Donc, contre mon gré, je vais devoir sauver Ace, là ? Je suis quoi moi ? Une boussole pour les conduire à cet idiot tête creuse ?

\- Commandant, on a préparé un bateau ! S'écria un pirate. Mon cœur allait lâcher. Il m'a fait peur, le bougre !

\- Ah, merci- yoi !

Le blond s'approcha vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il est satisfait, hein. Je vais pleurer, sérieux. La poitrine déchirée, je pense avoir perdu au moins dix kilos en une heure. J'ai pris dix ans. Mon âme s'évapore, mon corps se désintègre. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Sortez moi de là.

\- Allez, fait pas cette tête- yoi !

\- Retire-moi ces menottes, grognais-je, le regard dur.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Nonchalant, il me les enlève. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE MONTE SUR CE TRUC. On est dans le Nouveau Monde, bordel ! Pas sur la Seine ! Instantanément, je m'échappe. Enfin, presque.

Le blond agrippa mon col arrière, je me retrouvais à faire du surplace, les yeux larmoyants. Il m'ignore royalement et continue de faire ses adieux à ses précieux compagnons.

\- Marco, lâche-moi ! Vas-y tout seul ! Je suis pas faite pour ces trucs, j'ai un corps normal, oh !

\- Peut-être- yoi, mais tes connaissances me seront bénéfiques. Je veux tout savoir sur cet enfoiré de Teach- yoi. Je compte sur toi !

Devant son sourire resplendissant, je m'arrête nette. A- Ah... S'il me le demande comme ça... Je renifle, clignant des yeux. Mon cœur bat à toute allure devant tant de prestance.

\- Je... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

\- Yosh.

C'est le " yosh " avec le plus de lenteur que j'ai pu entendre. Il est tout le temps aussi désintéressé de ce qu'il entoure ? Ah.. AAAAH. Mais ça va pas !? Sautez comme ça ? Et puis il a pousse un cri.

\- Tu fais quoi- yoi ? Viens !

W- Woah. C'est vachement haut. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque une échelle. Ah, exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! Je descends, à mon rythme quand un débile trouva " marrant " de bouger l'échelle dans tous les sens pour au final... me faire tomber ridiculement.

\- A- AAAAH !?

Il me rit au nez pendant que je chute dans le vide. Et, oh ? Même pas mal !

\- Bouge de là- yoi !

\- Oh, pardon.

Je me suis ratatinée sur le dos de Marco qui grogne maintenant. Je n'ai même pas d'habits convenables, j'suis pieds nus. C'est quoi ce délire ?

On forme une fine équipe, dites moi. Une... équipe ? Partenaire ? Bateau ? A- AH ! Mon visage s'illumina, et je prends les devants en pointant fièrement du doigt l'horizon :

\- HA HA HA, en avant moussaillon ! Et zébartiii !

\- Oï, je pensais que tu étais déprimée- yoi.

Au final, sous les adieux touchants entre Barbe Blanche et son second, et de moi, bougonnant dans la seule pièce du navire, je m'improvise sauveteuse de personnages d'animés CONTRE MON GRÉ.

Nous nous éloignons, de plus en plus. Le bateau semble être à moteur, enfin ça va vite en tout cas et il est très grand ! On pourrait accueillir encore une ou deux personnes. Mais il ne fait même pas le quart du Moby Dick.

[ Dans la nuit, l'heure du dîner ]

snif, snif *

\- Tu comptes faire la tête combien de temps- yoi ? On en a pas pour longtemps. Tu sais où se trouve Ace en ce moment ?

Je hausse les épaules :

\- Bah j'sais pas moi.

Une veine se forme sur son crâne, et férocement, il attrape mes épaules :

\- Comment ça !? Je pensais que tu savais tout- yoi ?

J'étire un sourire mesquin :

\- Eh bah tu penses mal... ARGH !

Cette remarque me vaut un violent coup sur le crâne. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, et une bosse nâquit. Violences conjugales, je dis ça, je dis rien. À l'avant du bateau, je l'entends soupirer :

\- Bon, on va surtout commencer par éviter les tempêtes du Nouveau Monde et on se dirigera vers Grand Line- yoi.

Un souvenir m'apparu, comme un éclair de génie.

\- Alabasta, dis-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ace est peut-être, je ne sais pas... au royaume d'Alabasta.

\- Ah, tu crois ? On essaiera quelques îles de Grand Line, puis on ira à ce royaume- yoi. Ça te va ?

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi. Ça se trouve, je suis dans un fucking RPG et comme dans les jeux vidéos, je dois faire des missions pour rentrer, murmurais-je. Marco me dévisage avant de soupirer, amusé.

\- T'es vraiment étrange- yoi.

\- Ouais, bah la fille étrange elle va vous sauver et rentrer chez elle fissa.

Parce que... Si je reste trop longtemps, ou que je me prends au jeu, me connaissant, je vais bêtement tombée sous le charme de cette tête d'ananas.

Si c'est pas déjà fait.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Et on se retrouve pour le second chapitre dont j'ai eu du mal à écrire, je ne vais pas vous le cacher... Merci encore et toujours pour vos retours, en espérant que ça continue sur cette lancée ! ET ZEBARTIII._**

Je renifle. Argh. L'odeur de la mer me rend malade. Et--

\- A- A- Atchouuum ! Woaw.

\- À tes souhaits- yoi.

\- Merci, reniflais-je une seconde fois.

Hein ? Ah, ouais. Marco. Quand je dors, j'ai l'impression de partir dans une autre dimension et donc j'ai tendance à vite oublier. Mais en revoyant le blond, tout devenait limpide dans mon crâne embrumé. Je suis dévastée.

Doucement, je me redresse avec une coupe de cheveux désastreuse et la tête dans le cul. Pour vous dire, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. La simple idée qu'un monstre marin sortant des tréfonds de cette mer effrayante, me rendait malade.

Marco lui a dormi comme un loire après s'être enfilé un bon repas. Pff.

Je bâille aux Corneilles, et une douce odeur me réveille complètement :

\- Mmmh ! Tu as fais à manger !?

Le commandant regardait ses cartes avant de lever ses yeux las vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ouais, sers-toi.

Tu vas pas me le dire deux fois. Enfaite, que je vous explique : Le petit navire comportait une seule pièce, une sorte de cabane avec à l'intérieur une espèce de mini-cuisine. Marco m'a carrément interdit d'y toucher. Et là, je me trouve à l'extérieur, où je me suis " endormi " hier soir avec devant moi, une petite table basse portant une assiette.

J'ai le dos en compooote. Le bois, c'est dur. Merci Rinah pour cette info capitale ! Tu frôles le génie, Végapunk a du souci à se faire !

J'engloutis, encore et encore. J'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! Trop faim !

\- Mh ? Ch'u man'ches pas, Marco ?

\- Avale, je comprends rien- yoi.

C'était clair pourtant. J'avale d'une traite, manquant de m'étouffer :

\- Tu manges pas ? Répétais-je, le ton innocent. Il soupira.

Mmh. Il a l'air inquiet. C'est la poursuite d'Ace qui le met dans cet état ?

\- T'sais, faut pas te mettre dans cet état Marco, essayais-je.

Il fut comme surpris un instant avant de venir s'asseoir devant moi, en tailleur. Il me souria :

\- Je vais très bien. C'est plutôt à toi de te faire du souci- yoi.

\- A- Ah. Pourquoi donc...?

Soudainement, le bateau se mit à tanguer. Et je vis Marco ricaner devant mon visage ahuri. Une ombre recouvra entièrement le navire, et une sorte de cri strident s'en suivit.

\- E- Eh...? HEIN !? C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?

Derrière moi. Un. Monstre. Marin. Alors que mon corps sauta sur plusieurs mètres et que je m'attendais à tomber dans les bras de mon cher et tendre, je ne rencontre que le vide. Et une vive douleur à la mâchoire.

\- Marco... Marco ? Marco !

Là-bas, dans les airs ! Ses bras en forme hybride, tout simplement sublimes. Et je connais un type pareil !? Il est génial ! Hop, hop, sous mes yeux émerveillés, il terrasse le méchant monstre marin à tête de... de quoi, enfaite ? Un poisson-poule de couleur rouge scintillante avec des écailles. Bizarre. Effrayant, ouais.

Roulé-boulé sur moi-même, je me bouche les oreilles :

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve, rendors-toi...

\- Il est venu venger son frère ou quoi- yoi ? Railla le blond, en le regardant s'écrouler lourdement dans la mer. Mon cœur aussi, tombe.

W- Woah. Si c'est tout les matins comme ça, je pense pas tenir deux jours de plus, hein. C'est quoi ces réveils !? Même à l'armée on fait pas ça... Quoique, à l'armée je pense pas qu'il beaucoup beaucoup de monstres marins hein.

Sinon, j'applaudis. Clap clap. Quelle force. Pas mal du tout.

Le blond revient s'asseoir, tranquillement en poussant un long soupir.

\- Et toi, t'as un sommeil coriace ! Tu comptais nous refaire un coma ?

\- Ah... Non, non. Ça doit être le décalage horaire. Mais d'abord, pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien était !?

\- Mh ? Oh, tu veux parler du monstre- yoi. Relax ! Y a rien, t'inquiètes pas !

\- Ouais, ouais...

On peut pas dire que je suis rassurée quand il se met à rire. En reprenant mon repas, sans y faire attention, je le fixe. Il est si beau, sous ce soleil rayonnant.

Il prend un verre de ce qui semble de l'alcool ( dès le matin ? ) :

\- Eh, Marco.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu veux pas tomber amoureux de moi, vite fait ?

Il élargit de grands yeux médusés avant de tout recracher, sous le choc :

\- Pfffffff ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis- yoi !?

Alors là, cette réaction ! Hi... Hi... HILARANT. J'éclate de rire sous son nez, jusqu'à me rouler par terre en me tenant les côtes :

\- HAHAHAHAHA ! T-T'AS TOUT RECRACHÉ ! HAHAHAHAHA !

O- Oh. Dans un grognement, il chope ma tête avec une grosse poigne :

\- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières- yoi, dit-il d'une voix grave et terrifiante.

\- A- A- Aïe aïe aïe ! M- Marco ! Je rigolais ! AÏE !

Il resserrait sa poigne sur mon crâne, il attend quoi ?! Que je m'excuse ? Hahahahaha... haha.

\- PARDON ! C'est bon, je suis désolée ! Aïe, lâche-moi !

\- Tch, franchement- yoi...!

Assis en tailleur, le blond me fixe furieusement alors que je berce ma tête douloureuse. Je suis sûre qu'il a stoppé ma circulation sanguine pendant un moment ! Et ça se dit médecin.

\- Tu bois de l'alcool dès le matin, c'est pas bon tu sais, raillais-je.

\- Mh ? Ah ça ? On est pas le matin je te signale- yoi. Regarde le soleil.

Je le fixe. Beau gosse, comme d'habitude. Il fronce les sourcils :

\- Non, pas moi ! Le Soleil !

\- A- Ah oui ! Oui, oui ! ... Ça pique les yeux.

Marco me dévisage avant de soupirer lourdement :

\- Mais nan, idiote ! Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, ça veut dire qu'il a atteint le zénith et que midi est passé. En clair, on est plus le matin- yoi.

\- Aaaah ! Je vois.

J'ai rien compris, sauf la dernière partie. Mais chut, faut rien dire. En me fixant longuement, Marco pousse un petit rire :

\- Je crois que tu nous racontes pas de salades, hein ! Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde- yoi !

Il rit aux éclats, fier de sa blague. Pouet-Pouet, clown drôle à l'horizon. Tch. On dirait je voyage en mer ? Je viens de Paris moi, haha ! À part la Seine, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire. Je grimace, vexée. Il compte se faire rire comme ça tout le temps ?

\- Mais je ne mens pas, je dis la vérité !

\- Je te crois- yoi.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer ses mots me figèrent. Il... Il vient de dire quoi, à l'instant ? Les yeux fixés dans les siens, légèrement surpris, une explosion de bonheur jaillit de mon cœur. Il me sourit, avec toute sa beaugossitude.

Héhé... haha.

\- Hahahaha ! Bah oui, toi t'es rationnel au moins !

\- Hé.

Je frappe d'un coup son large dos qui se penche vers l'avant. Sacré Marco ! Me faire plaisir comme ça ! Je ne vais jamais lui dire : Mais il me fait sacrément plaisir, coquin va !

\- Sinon, dit-il en s'allongeant confortablement. Dit moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de Teach- yoi.

Il perd pas de temps. Je croise les bras, l'image de cette tête à claque à l'esprit. Je le déteste autant qu'Akainu. Comme tout le monde à vrai dire. Mais... Je ne vais rien dire à propos de la Guerre au Sommet et tout le bordel. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Eh bien, je sais pas trop quoi te dire... Tu sais déjà tout.

Piètre menteuse ? Oui. Pour le coup, il ne me croit pas. Imaginons que je dévoile tout, là, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Ça se trouve je vais débloquer une incantation qui va me coincer dans ce monde pour toujours. Et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Non, plus sérieusement. Ace est déjà mort une fois, ne le tuons pas plus davantage. J'en ai déjà trop dit.

\- T'as parlé de prendre la place- yoi. Barbe Noire va prendre la place de Père ? Dans ce cas là, il va falloir qu'il... Huh !?

Je fixe la jolie eau bleue. Mh ? Oh ? Un poisson... Je ne regarde pas du tout Marco qui vient de tout deviner. Enfin, du moins, une partie. Ne rien dire, ne rien dire. Il sait déjà qu'Ace est en danger, et il vient de deviner - par mes bétises - que Barbe Blanche l'est aussi.

L'illumination se vit sur son visage.

\- Oï, oï, c'est sérieux ?

\- Non, enfin, si bien sûr que c'est sérieux ! Mais... Tu peux être sûr d'une chose, il va se passer des trucs assez terribles. Donc, vaut mieux que je me taise... Mais t- t'inquiètes !

Il était choqué. Compréhensible. Maintenant est-ce qu'il comprend dans quel situation on est !? Marco reprit son calme, et le reste du temps, il me posait des questions auxquels moi-même je n'avais pas de réponse.

Puis il m'avoua quelque chose...

\- Mais je t'ai pas pris par hasard avec moi- yoi.

Intriguée, je relève la tête. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Il continue, et au fur et à mesure un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur son visage amusé. Ok, bon. Que se passe-t-il ?! Il va me dire qu'on est frère et sœur. Non, mieux ! Tout ce cirque n'est qu'une caméra cachée ?

Et tranquillement, il sort un objet de sa poche :

\- Quand t'es arrivée- yoi, j'ai retrouvé ça. Je suppose que ça vient de ton monde ?

UN PEU QUE ÇA VIENT DE MON MONDE. Mon... Mon...

\- Mon téléphone !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici !?

\- Ah, alors ça s'appelle un téléphone... Intéressant.

Délicatement, je le prends et le fixe comme si c'était la plus belle chose en ce monde. Et ça l'est, qu'on soit clair. Il est là, entre mes mains. Une bonne nouvelle... J'y crois pas.

\- Oï, chiale pas.

\- Mais j'ai retrouvé mon bébé... MERCI, Marco !

\- Pas de problème- yoi. C'est Joz qui l'a retrouvé, pour être franc. C'est en grande partie à cause de cet objet qu'on a décidé de te croire- yoi.

Alors qu'il m'expliquait ( me raconter sa vie ) , j'appuie, le cœur léger sur le bouton " Home " .

Écran noir.

J'ai dit : J'appuie sur le bouton " Home ". Euh... On pourrait savoir pourquoi mon fond écran est noir ? A- ah. C'est une blague... Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce monde me déteste autant ? Pourquoi ?

\- Mh ? Tiens, bizarre. Tout à l'heure il faisait de la lumière- yoi ! Dit-il, penché au-dessus de mon épaule.

\- Ouais bah là, non ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu avec !?

J'enchaîne galère sur galère. J'avais une fine lueur d'espoir qui faisait des petits signaux lumineux, dans mon esprit. Et là, réduit à l'état de poussières. J'AI FAIT QUOI POUR MÉRITER ÇA !? Oh, je sens l'attaque cardiaque arriver...

Marco, ennuyé, se gratte la tête :

\- Ah, c'est vrai que Joz a prit peur quand il a vu la lumière- yoi.

Mais est-ce que c'est mon problème ? Parfaitement pas. Donc quoi ? Il a eu peur et ensuite ? Marco ria, avant de continuer :

\- Donc il a mit un coup pour l'éteindre !

A- Ah...! Je deviens livide. Mr. Tête Énervée a donné un coup sur un téléphone à 450 parce qu'il a eu peur d'une lumière ? Mais ça va pas là-dedans ?

\- Excuse, excuse- yoi ! C'était important ?

\- Évidemment... Soupirais-je, lessivée.

Je suis débordée. Je crois pouvoir surmonter tout désormais. Mon ordinateur, maintenant mon téléphone. Le cœur brisé, je fixe le tas de ferraille inutile.

Aaaaah. J'en ai marre de ma vie. Je m'allonge, euh, tombe lourdement dans un grognement bizarre. Des pas se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du navire, j'ouvre un œil intéressé. Marco, cartes en mains fixent l'horizon bleu sans fin. Ah ? Il a un Log Pose à trois aiguilles... Si je lui demande de me le prêter, il voudra bien ?

Pfff. Quelle idée. C'est non, bien évidemment.

Je l'observe en silence, régler ses petites affaires avec quelques grimaces parfois. Marco... Il est plus grand que dans mon imagination débordante. Il atteint les deux mètres facile.

Ah, je crois l'avoir fixé trop longtemps. Il se tourne :

\- Oï, rends-toi utile, va me chercher des cartes à l'intérieur, tu veux ?

Et il a une langue acérée, bien plus que dans mon imagination. Tch. Je viens, et en plus il veut que je fasse l'animation ? N'importe quoi. Il n'a qu'à les chercher tout seul. Je suis la boussole, moi.

Je lâche un gémissement en tournant la tête. En gros " Casse-toi, j'ai la flemme. "

[ Two minutes later ]

\- Tiens ! Pestais-je en les jetant, le crâne douloureux. Et je te dis pas " de rien " !

Il va prendre l'habitude de me frapper la tête, c'est certain. Il les rattrape, dans un sourire cynique. Ouais, ouais, garde-les pour toi tes sourires même pas charmeur ! Idiooot ! Aïe... Ma tête.

Le reste de la journée... Bah, clairement, je m'ennuie. C'est pas les bonnes vieilles aventures que j'avais lu sur Internet ! J'ai la sensation de faire du surplace, à chaque fois que le navire tangue j'ai tendance à me jeter tel un chat apeuré sur Marco ( Qui me vire aussitôt ) et il va bientôt faire nuit. Je savais que j'étais tombée dans la mauvaise version de One Piece. Même me mettre dans la merde, je suis pas douée...

Et ils veulent que je sauve tout un équipage ?

\- Rinah, qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ton coin ? Viens voir !

Mh ? Quoi ? Je me reposais avant les problèmes, là. Le blond me montre une carte, indéchiffrable.

Mmmh... Ouais, ouais, on fait semblant de comprendre, ouais ! Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres :

\- W-Woah... Il est beau ton... ton dessin, haha ?

Rinah, réfléchis, putain ! Utilise les trucs qui te servent de neurones, est-ce que Marco n'a que ça à FOUTRE ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il nourrit une haine, une rage noire ( et me frappe de temps à autre quand je me fiche de lui... ) MAIS, non, pas un dessin. Mais voyons. C'est l'effet One Piece je crois. Ça rend idiot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonne-t-il en tournant son regard vers la carte poussiéreuse à première vue. Puis retourne son attention vers moi à nouveau.

\- A- ah ? Rien, rien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Bah une carte- yoi.

\- Ça j'avais deviné, haha... C'est toi qu'il a fait ?

Et à cet instant, je pense que de nous deux, c'est lui le plus dépassé. Je l'entends réprimer un soupir. Bon, c'est sûr qu'au moins comme ça, il va pas tomber amoureux de moi de si tôt ! Argh... Mon cœur.

Il ignore ma question et met correctement à plat la carte :

\- C'est une carte de notre prochaine destination ! On va faire un petit détour, pour toi- yoi.

Mon cerveau tourne à plein ménage. Euh...? Moi ? Il va quand même pas me déposer sur une île et se barrer une fois que je lui ai dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir propos de ce malpropre de Teach ? Je bug. Reprise des programmes ;

\- Pour... moi ? Comment ça ?

Il sourit, mystérieusement :

\- Je me suis dit que c'était ta toute première aventure- yoi.

Ouais, j'appelerai pas ça une aventure mais continue. Son sourire s'étira de plus en plus :

\- Et je pense pas que ta tenue soit des plus confortables- yoi. On va juste passer te prendre des vêtements... normaux.

Aaaah, d'accord. Je souffle de soulagement, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Oh, ok, je comprends. Le fourbe.

\- Tu as fais exprès de me faire peur, hein !?

\- Hahahaha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête- yoi ! T'es plus pâle qu'un linge !

\- Ha ha ha. Baggy devrait prendre des notes. Donne-moi ça, abruti...

J'arrache la carte de ses mains. Pourquoi ? Pour rien du tout. J'ai juste pas envie qu'il voit mes rougeurs, au coin de mes joues. Je fais mine de lire attentivement sauf que je ne lis absolument pas japonais. Là, il doit me voir plisser des yeux, essayant de déchiffrer ne serait-ce qu'un seul caractère :

\- C'est une île appelée " L'île Courte " !

\- Mh ? L'île courte ? Bizarre comme nom. Y a une île Longue ?

\- Tu devrais faire du spectacle- yoi. T'es marrante.

Je sais pas comment le prendre vu le ton complètement désintéressé qu'il vient de prendre. Je retiens qu'il a dit que je suis drôle ! L'humour, les amis : Meilleure arme des moches. Bref.

\- C'est peut-être bizarre, mais ce nom lui convient très bien.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu verras bien- yoi. Bon, parle moi de ton monde.

Eh, eh, j'suis Wikipédia ? À moi de poser les questions ! Je secoue la tête :

\- Non, non ! À moi.

\- Quoi donc ?

Il s'asseya en tailleur, le dîner était entrain de cuire à l'intérieur. La lumière laissait place à la nuit noire.

\- Euh... J'sais pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais- yoi, ria-t-il. Mais dis moi, tu connais vraiment les évènements futurs ?

\- Eh oua--

_Plouf_ *

Nous nous jetons un regard curieux. Plouf ? Haha, comment ça ? Il fait des bruits Marco, maintenant ? Aaah, il est ventriloque enfaite ?

N-NON. JE DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI. MON PORTABLE VIENT DE TOMBER À L'EAU. ALERTE GÉNÉRAAALE !

Je fonce vers la rembarde, et je le vis. S'enfonçer dans les abysses de cet océan de l'Enfer. Vainement, je tendais le bras en me penchant au maximum :

\- Noooon ! Pas çaaaa !

\- Ah, fit simplement Marco. J'agrippe sa chemise.

\- NON, PAS DE " AH " QUI TIENNE. Mon téléphone, comment il a fait pour finir là-bas !?

\- C'est ta faute, Rinah- yoi. Rappelle toi, tu l'as déposé sur la rembarde puis t'es partis piquée un somme.

Les souvenirs éclatèrent dans ma tête. C'est pas vrai... NON. En mode, je l'ai posé sur la rembarde comme si c'était mon lit ? Mais c'est une plaisanterie ?!

\- De toutes manières, t'as dit qu'il était inutilisable- yoi. Non ?

\- Inutilisable, mais pas irréparable ! Oh, et puis zut.

Je le relâche, et retombe en dépression. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormi et le lendemain, des bruits de mouettes me réveillèrent en sursaut.

C'est officiel : Je déteste la mer.

\- Ah ! T'es levée- yoi. Yosh, on est arrivé, m'annonce Marco.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux !? Aaah... J'ai faim.

En relevant le regard, une île était belle et bien là. Woaaaah ! Y a plein de bateaux, du boucan et des gens ! Le blond me sourit, heureux de voir que je peux au moins faire ces yeux émerveillés.

\- Allez, on va manger- yoi !

\- Là, tu me dis un truc que j'aime, m'exclamais-je en me levant d'un coup sur mes jambes.

Le bateau n'était pas stable, donc je trébuche. Y a pas à dire, je déteste vraiment la mer.

**_ET VOILÀ. La fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Très sincèrement, j'en suis pas si fière... Mais je me rattraperai, promis ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du prénom de Rinah ? Je voulais prendre quelque chose qui sonne un peu " normal " mais en même temps, original ! Ça vous plaît ? Moi j'aime bien, haha._**

**_Et on passe aux reviews ( - Arrête de chialer ! - Mais j'suis heureuse ! ) :_**

**_Anko Potter : C'est le don de Rinah- chan. Se foutre dans de beaux draps, sans arrêt et sans le faire exprès souvent... La poisse. Je ne sais pas si elle considère tout ce bordel comme une aventure, mais ouais ! Je suis trooop pressée d'écrire la suite !_**

**_Else1991 : Merciii ! En espérant que ça te plaise encore et encore !_**

**_Shadow : MERCI, MERCI SNIF, MERCI. ( Ouais je l'ai déjà dit, hahaha ! ) J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçue..._**

**_Oilosse : Sérieux ? Comme toi darling !_**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Yoooo. Et on se retrouve pour les av- Oui, pardon. Les emmerdes de Rinah ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent du plus profond of my heart. Vraiment, merci ! J'ai enfin pu pondre ce troisième chapitre ! J'avais tellement d'idées qui fusaient, que je n'ai pas pu toutes les mette ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! **_

_**One Piece appartient entièrement à notre cher et tendre Oda- san ! Rinah- chan totalement mienne ! **_

_**Et sans plus attendre… EH ZEBARTI.**_

Aïe… Le bois d'ici est fait en acier ou quoi ? Je gémis de douleur. Un petit peu plus et je perdais ma nuque. Mon entrée de star ne devait pas se passer comme ça, merde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffle Marco, perplexe. Je me relève d'une traite, les dents serrées.

– J'aime embrasser les bateaux, ça se voit pas ? E- Eh ! Écoute quand les gens te parlent, Marco !

Trop tard. Il était déjà loin, avec ce sac sur le dos. Délicatement, je sors du navire et avec mon plus beau sourire, j'observe les alentours. Une île, la première de ma vie. Ça ressemble pas mal à chez moi, enfin mon monde je veux dire. Près de notre navire se trouvait tout pleins d'autres bateaux gigantesques avec des pêcheurs ou marins qui déchargeaient leur cargaison. Bref. Il fait beau et bon, j'espère qu'une bonne journée s'annonce.

Vous entendez ce rire machiavélique ? C'est mon destin.

A- Ah ! Il part vraiment sans moi ! Très vite, je le rejoins à ses côtés. Noté que le « très vite » c'est plutôt compliqué quand on porte à ses pieds des claquettes taille 56 que Marco m'a si gentiment prêté. Je galère carrément et je crois qu'un bout de verre s'y est bloqué.

– Marco, mais attends moi !

– Mh ? Tu as finis de parler dans ton coin- yoi ?

– Très marrant. Je ne parle pas toute seule d'abord !

Le blond étira un léger sourire moqueur en me jetant un coup d'œil. Je croise les bras :

– Je réfléchis pour nous deux, tu vois ?

– Ah, je vois. Tant mieux- yoi.

Il se fout clairement de moi. A- Ah ?! Il accélère ! Chaque pas qu'il fait le renvoie à plusieurs mètres, loin devant moi. Pourquoi il se presse autant ? Il a un rendez-vous ou quoi ? Rendez-vous… ?

A- Ah ! Se pourrait-il… ? Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Je rougis violemment, une main portée à mon visage, bouche-bée. J'y crois pas. Mais il est évident que…

– Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu viens- yoi ?

Je suis comme dans une sorte de rendez-vous ?! Avec Marco le Beau Gosse ?! Oh la la… Il faut que je me calme ! Nous deux, dans une île estivale avec du beau temps et le cœur ( presque ) léger. Un rêve qui se concrétise ! KYAAAA ! Je gigote dans tous les sens en m'imaginant mille et une scènes ultra _cute _que j'ai pu voir dans plusieurs mangas shôjo ! Il… Il va me protéger d'une bande de méchants pas beaux ?! Ou même, sera jaloux du serveur ou d'un gars m'ayant regardé trop longtemps…?!

Aaaaah ! Je le vois déjà s'énerver : « Rinah, on y va- yoi » ou « Tu es à moi, et uniquement à moi. Rinah »

Rinah, Rinah, Rinah… J'entendais au fin fond de mon esprit mon nom traverser ses lèvres encore et encore.

Brusquement, une voix me fit revenir à la dure réalité. Une voix atypique que je connais très bien :

– Bon, j'y vais moi- yoi.

Marco se détourna de moi, sans aucun état d'âme. Mes rêves brisées par une seule phrase. Argh… Cette douleur, dans ma poitrine qui me déchire le cœur. N'a-t-il donc aucune compassion pour moi et ma situation ? Je souffle, désespérée. C'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'intéressait à moi et c'est pas mon but de toutes façons. J'ai d'autres trucs plus importants à régler.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit. L'île est agréable, sérieux. Quelques enfants couraient, en passant près de moi. L'un d'eux attira mon attention, et mon expression fatiguée me quitta. Plus précisément, une petite fille avec de magnifiques cheveux roux :

– Annnh ! Maman veut encore que je me coupe les cheveux ! Geignait-elle, vite moquée par son ami.

– Haha ! Bien fait pour toi, chantonnait un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds, très bouclés.

La scène m'attrista un instant. Puis ils disparurent entre les maisons, assez colorées ma foi. En me redressant, cette histoire de cheveux me fit remarquer quelque chose. Les gens ici ont de très belles couleurs de cheveux. Blond, brun, châtain en passant par le roux et des couleurs improbables comme le rose ou le vert foncé ! Une explosion de couleur qui rendait cette île des plus jolies.

Cette île aurait dû s'appeler « île Coloré » ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi « Court » . Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Oh, Marco est déjà loin. Dans un sprint du tonnerre, je cours vers mon petit ananas des îles :

– Marcooooo !

– Mh ? EH ?!

Je fonçais trop vite, notez que j'ai retiré ces fichues claquettes et que je marche à même le sol. Et comme le chemin était fait en pente. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Trop vite, trop… TROP VITE. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter et m'écrase comme une boule bowling sur cet abruti. ET C'EST LE STRIKE ! A- Ah… Non, pas vraiment.

– Rinah, à quoi tu joues ?! Bouge- yoi !

Tout ce que je trouve à faire ? Rigoler à gorge déployée, utilisant mon tendre Marco comme un banc :

– Hahahahaha ! T'as vu ça ?! Je suis trop fo- EEECK.

De justesse j'évite sa main et roule en arrière. Ah, mon chignon… Il ne tient plus. Ma longue chevelure se retrouve à l'air libre et un long silence me paralysait. Marco me fixait dans le blanc des yeux, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que j'ai des cheveux aussi longs.

– Quoi ? Demandais-je, l'expression stoïque. J'ai une salade entre les dents ?

Marco se toucha les cheveux, un peu déconcerté. Oh ? OOOOOH ? Est-ce que PAR HASARD ma longue chevelure aurait eut un effet chez notre blondinet ?! Toute contente, je secoue ma chevelure. Il se releva :

– Je savais pas que tu avais les cheveux longs- yoi. Attaches-les.

He… HEIN ? Mais- Mais pourquoi ? Ah, en faite je suis pas belle les cheveux détachés, c'est ça ? J- Je te permets pas, compris ?! Tu ressembles à un ananas et on te dit rien ( sous peine de représailles ) ! Sur ces mots, il s'en alla mais je le suivis très vite. Je vais pleurer, sérieux.

C'est quoi le souci avec mes cheveux ?! Remarque ils commencent à devenir gras…

Bon, s'il me dit ça c'est pas pour rien. En plus il fait chaud, donc je les rattache en une queue de cheval. Il marchait, décontracté, mains dans les poches. Mes cheveux… Sans paraître fleur bleue, ce sont ma plus grande fierté. S'il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez moi, c'est ça. Haha, quand j'étais petite j'avais vachement tendance à être garçon manqué, même sans le vouloir. Je les ai déjà coupé plusieurs fois, mais avec la venue des animés, la flemme à fait son apparition aussi, hahaha ! Du coup, je ne les ai plus jamais coupé !

Ils atteignent le bas de mon dos, même en queue de cheval ! C'est pour vous dire.

Marco a dû remarquer que j'étais soucieuse, en les fixant comme ça. Il soupire :

– Ils sont pas moche- yoi. Juste le temps d'être ici, cherche pas à comprendre.

Bon… Il fait le mystérieux, mais pourquoi ?! Mais en y repensant, quand il nous sort « cherche pas à comprendre » c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Il n'y a qu'à voir lorsque Shanks a fait son arrivé spectaculaire, c'était pour protéger ses compagnons de son puissant Haki des Rois.

Ça voudrait donc dire qu'il veut me protéger, enfin NOUS protéger de quelque chose ? Quoi ? Il pense que mes cheveux vont se transformer en serpents ?! L'image de mes cheveux se transformant me fit rire sur le coup, et je fais abstraction. C'est pas la mort, puis je ne pense pas qu'on restera plusieurs jours ici.

– On va où ? Tu as dis qu'on allait manger, c'est vrai ?!

Je ressemble à une vraie enfant à qui on a promis Mcdo. Mais en même temps, on est que le matin et j'ai super faim ! Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'on va manger… On va aller dans une auberge, comme dans le manga ? TROP COOL. Quand je vais raconter ça à mon petit frère, il va être vert de jalousie ! Bon, pour ça il faudrait que je rentre d'abord, évidemment.

ET JE VAIS RENTRER. Coûte que coûte.

Marco me jeta un coup d'œil, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ouais, on va se remplir la panse- yoi !

Son annonce sonne comme des clochettes qui viennent tout droit des Cieux, et qui me comblent de lumière. Oui, on vient juste de me dire qu'on va manger et je suis heureuse, où est le problème ?!

Dans ma tête c'était plutôt ça : YEAAAAAH. JE VAIS EN DATE AVEC MON CRUSH ! NANANÈREUH !

Mais dans la réalité, un grand sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage. Je veux me la jouer adulte alors que je viens à peine de sortir du lycée et que je suis raide dingue d'un personnage fictif. Ouais, bon il est devant moi maintenant donc il n'est plus aussi fictif que ça !

– Cool, dis-je simplement en imitant l'attitude relax de Marco. Je jubile intérieurement.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, nous passons devant une auberge calme et qui ne n'attendait plus nous. Moi, naïve que je suis, eh beh je me suis arrêtée avec ma tête d'imbécile heureuse. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Le blond entra dans une taverne, juste en face.

UNE TAVERNE, OUI, OUI.

Je me décompose. Euh… ? Il rigole, j'espère ? Dans le manga, 90 % du temps où une taverne apparaissait, c'était pourquoi à votre avis ?! Introduire un méchant, des bagarres ou tout simplement des alcooliques pervers ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire partie d'une de ces catégories ? NON.

Avec mes claquettes taille 56, j'accours ( difficilement ), vers lui :

– Marco, je… Je pense que tu t'es trompé, petit chou ! Ici, c-c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée…

– Mh ? Pourquoi- yoi ?

Je tenais sa chemise, et pointe du doigt la merveilleuse auberge derrière moi :

– Là-bas, c'est mieux, tu penses pas ? Hein ? Regarde, c'est jolie et ça brille !

Ça brillait à mes yeux. Pas pour lui en tout cas, qui me jeta un regard moitié-las, moitié-désolé :

– C'est trop cher- yoi. Et je crois pas qu'ils aient des infos sur Ace.

Sur ces mots, il entra malgré tout dans cet antre du démon, alors que je le tenais fermement en le suppliant de changer. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il s'en fichait, mais royalement. IL VEUT ME TUER ! A- Ah… Trop tard. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers nous, et plus en particulier vers ma personne. Je leur en veux pas, je suis fantastique. Je croise les bras, contenant ma colère :

– Marco, tu vas me le payer…

Il était déjà assis au comptoir. Bon, avec un peu de chance, je me ferais draguer par le barman… Pas que je le veuille, non non. Mais voir la réaction de Marco m'intéresserait. J'avance péniblement entre les tables. C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. Je pensais que ce fichu ananas avait un minimum le sens des responsabilités ! Je suis la seule fille de ce bar sombre et puant. Tous les hommes me fixaient, et même pas avec discrétion. La nerveuse que je suis leur lançais des œillades noires, sans relâche. Mais il semble que ça les fasse plus marrer qu'autre chose.

En plus ma tenue n'aide en rien… Vêtue d'un simple débardeur noir tâché d'eau de javel, très léger avec quelques trous et un short trop petit qui n'est même pas le mien, mais à mon petit frère ! Ne juge pas, la canicule toi-même tu sais, réchauffement climatique, tu connais… Et puis il me va trop serré ! Alors que mon frère et moi faisons quasiment la même taille. Attendez. J'AI ENCORE GROSSIS ?

Non, non, non, ne pense pas à ça Rinah ! Ne pense à rien.

Bientôt, j'atteignais Marco mais quelque chose d'assez inattendu me fit tressauter. Je rêve ou il y a q- quelqu'un qui vient de me c-caresser les cheveux… ?! Très vite, je me retourne d'une traite, prête à balancer ma meilleure gifle mais quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant me laissa bouche-bée, et paniquée.

P- Personne ? Mais non… C'est pas possible, j'ai bien sentis quelque chose dans mes cheveux ! Machinalement, je tâtais ma longue chevelure douce. Les gaillards autour ne me regardaient plus, et discutaient entre eux, en continuant de rire grassement. C'est quoi ce d-

– Oï, Rinah ! Tu viens manger ou pas- yoi ? Appela Marco.

Ah, Marco. Il était assit au comptoir, et me faisait des signes de mains. Celui-là, alors. Penaude, je le rejoins et m'assoit à mon tour :

– Pas la peine de crier comme ça, bredouillais-je.

– Mh, d'ailleurs. J'ai rarement vu d'aussi long cheveux, c'est des vrais ?

Hein ? Il se fiche de moi, haha ? Perplexe, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma chevelure. Ça ressemble à une perruque, même ?

– Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je me balade pas avec une perruque…

Encore moins dans One Piece !

Sinon, où est le barman- PFFFFF. C'est quoi ce laideron qui me dévisage, derrière le comptoir ?! Une femme, je crois hein. Sûrement la gérante. Elle m'observait de haut en bas, avant de pousser un soupire de dédain. J'ai fait quelque chose à sa mère pour qu'elle me déteste autant en un regard ?

C'est quoi leur problème sur cette île… Aaaah. Je suis entrain de choper les symptômes de « Je ne veux pas rester sur cette île plus longtemps ». Ça s'annonçait bien pourtant. Oh ? UNE PIZZA ?

– Et voilà, une pizza goût ananas pour demoiselle Caprice, dit la gérante avant de repartir chez un autre client.

Uhm. Je… J'ai bien entendu ? Médusée, la voix de Marco reprit :

– C'est pour ça que je te dis de t'attacher les cheveux. Ne cherche pas à comprendre- yoi.

Des soupires déçus retentirent dans la taverne. Hein ? Je comprends de moins en moins. Alors je jette le regard de l'incompréhension à Marco qui mangeait tranquillement. Il va me dire ce qu'il passe, oui ? Ça a un truc à voir avec les cheveux… Je me trompe ?

– T'as dû remarquer que les femmes ici ont toutes les cheveux courts, nan ?

– Euh… nan.

Il soupira, amusé de ma spontanéité. J'ai pas que ça à faire, de regarder les coupes des gens. AAAAH. C'est pour ça que l'île s'appelle « Courte » ?! Ah, je vois, je vois. Pas maaal. Mais bizarre. Pourquoi les femmes ont les cheveux courts ? Ils sont si beaux !

– Les gens racontent que les cheveux des femmes sont si scintillants qu'elles se battraient entre elles à cause de ça- yoi.

– Complètement débile, commentais-je, le regard plissé.

– Haha, sans doute. Mais il n'empêche qu'une loi interdit à quiconque d'avoir les cheveux longs- yoi.

Ok, on nage en plein délire. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Interdiction aux yeux verts ? Ridicule. Le monde de One Piece me dépasse, sérieux.

– Mais du coup… J'SUIS UNE HORS-LA-LOI ?

– Quoi, c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? T'es devenue une hors-la-loi au moment où tu as décidé de coopérer avec moi- yoi !

– C'est bien ça le problème Marco ! À QUEL MOMENT J'AI DIT OUI, MOI ? Je dirais même que tu m'as kidnappé.

Ma réplique ne le faisait que rire. C'est ça, rigole. Abruti tête creuse.

– Arrête de rire, c'est pas marrant !

Énervée, je le secouais dans tous les sens redoublant son fou rire. Quand je vous dit que ce type n'a que deux expressions : Lassitude et joie. C'est sérieux ! Et à chaque fois, c'est pour se moquer de moi. Franchement… A- Ah. J'ai faim ! Et puis ça me saoule ces histoires. Ils sont pas contents ? Ils me regardent pas. Quoique, quel perte pour eux de rater une telle beaut- Hm, je m'arrête et je mange en silence, oui vous avez raison.

– Eh, c'est pas mal ! Tu en veux Marco ?! C'est à l'ananas, ton plat préféré !

– … Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu connais cette info- yoi.

Il se sert d'une part et nous mangeons. Moi comme une porcine, et lui comme le mec décontracté et cool qu'il est. À la fin du repas, la grosse moche qui sert de gérante s'asseye devant moi. Elle croit que j'ai pas remarqué son sourire de psychopathe ou quoi ?

– Demoiselle est satisfaite ?

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me fait vaguement penser à Alvida. Ouais, la pirate qui s'est battu lamentablement contre Luffy au tout début de l'histoire. Elle ressemble vraiment à une tarée, c'est flippant.

Élément perturbateur : La femme dépose lourdement un grand verre de soda violet. Et voyez-vous, je suis assoiffée. Mais avec son visage à deux centimètres du mien, ça me dérange. Elle veut quoi, au juste ?

– Tu es très moche, dis-je en reculant légèrement.

Non seulement j'ai pas eu mon dragueur de service qui devait redorer ma situation, mais en plus je me coltinais une grosse avec des pellicules et qui pue de la bouche ? Pfff. Inconcevable. Donc, elle va pas me chercher plus longtemps celle-là.

Son sourire disparut en un instant qui ne laissait place qu'à une expression de colère et de frustration. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, mocheté. Marco à côté fixait la scène avec attention, tout comme une partie de la taverne. Je n'aime pas ça… Me faire remarquer. Innocemment, je pris le verre de soda qui s'avère être délicieux que je bu d'une traite.

Ah, mince !

– Désolée, j'ai tout bu, prévenais-je Marco ignorant majestueusement la femme qui semblait trembler de colère.

Roh, c'est bon hein ! APAISE TON CŒUR ! Être moche n'est pas si dur, c'est juste une question d'habitude ! Regarde les Dragons Célestes, ils ont atteint le summum de la mocheté et tout va très bien par chez eux. Marco, tout d'abord surpris, ricana :

– Haha, pas de problème- yoi. Tiens.

Il me tendait un petit sac où se trouvait des pièces. De l'argent ?

– Va t'acheter de quoi te mettre sur le dos- yoi.

– Ah, d'accord. Tu viens pas ?

Il secoua la tête, et m'expliqua qu'il devait poser quelques questions concernant Ace. Pendant ce temps, je devais aller faire du shopping. Toute seule. À quel point ma journée va être pourrie ? Consternée, je sors en traînant des pieds vers une prochaine boutique qui accepterai une fille comme moi…

Je me tourne vers Marco, une dernière fois. « S'il te plaît ? Viens… » Voilà ce que disait mon regard. Mais je ne reçois qu'un pouce levé de sa part. TCH. J'AI PAS BESOIN DE LUI.

[ Dans la taverne ]

– Ah, j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que les hommes sont fous des cheveux longs… C'est une grande fille, soupira Marco.

[ Retour à moi, et moi seule ! ]

Les pas lourds, je me dirigeai vers la première boutique de vêtements. Sale traître de Marco. Et pourquoi les femmes me fixent comme si je venais de séquestrer leur père, hein ?! Par contre les hommes… Ils me font froid dans le dos. Je ne suis pas rassurée. Si seulement j'avais mon téléphone… Je le regarderai. Technique secrète de la nuit des temps, seule l'élite l'utilise.

Je secoue la tête. Ce qui est perdu, est perdu ! Par chance, quand je retournerai chez moi mon téléphone sera de retour aussi !

D'ailleurs, comment j'ai finis ici ? C'est vraiment hors-du-commun. Je vis un truc de malade, quand même. Avec Marco en plus… C'est une vraie chance, n'empêche. Mh ? Ah, ce magasin m'a l'air pas mal. J'aperçois une jolie salopette à 600 Berrys.

Timidement, j'entre ma tête puis mon corps. Un homme au comptoir me sourit et fait une fixette sur ma tête.

– Bienvenue ! O- Oh ? Une étrangère…

Exactement. Mais c'est pas très plaisant de se faire appeler comme ça, hein. Je souris maladroitement en me dirigeant vers la salopette que j'ai vu en vitrine. Elle est pas mal, en jean mais c'est un pantacourt. Ah, combien il m'a donné ? Si j'en crois les nombres inscrits les pièces, cent, trois cents-

E… EEEEEEEH ? MAIS… QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT CE PSYCHOPATHE ?!

Je comptais mes pièces, tranquillement ! ET CE VIEUX PERVERS ! A- Attendez. On pourrait savoir pourquoi cet homme se trouve dans mon espace personnel ? Me caressant les bras, derrière moi ?!

– Que diriez-vous de me payer… En nature ?

Son souffle absolument répugnant me fichait des frissons dans tout mon être. C'est quoi cette île ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Visiblement, je tremblais. De nerfs ? De peur ? Les deux ?! Non, non, non ! Je dois me tirer d'ici ?

Qu… Il sent mes cheveux ? Il est entrain de renifler MES FUCKING CHEVEUX ?

C'était la chose de trop. Le type fait trois mètres sans doute ( ils ont un sérieux problème avec les tailles ici! ) mais je ne vais sûrement pas me laisser faire !

RINAH KIIIICK ! Raté. Mais j'ai réussis à le faire reculer de justesse !

– Espèce de sale… Donne moi tes cheveux !

– Rien à foutre, je veux ma salopette ! Hurlais-je en sautant sur le mannequin.

Maladroitement, je prends même pas le temps de retirer l'habit du mannequin et j'embarque tout. VITE, ON DÉBLAYE ! Je me tire de là en quatrième vitesse avant que ce fou furieux me poursuit à travers les rues, sous le regard de tous !

– Rattrapez-la ! Au voleur ! Criait-il, se faisant passer pour la victime. IL RIGOLE DES GENOUX, J'ESPÈRE ?!

– T'as dit quoi, enfoiré ?! Une voleuse ?!

Je continuais de courir, encore et encore avec ce foutu mannequin qui pèse une tonne ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas les jambes et la tête mais juste le tronc ! MAIS, MERDE ! Il a faillit… Faillit… _Snif_.

JE NE VEUX PAS LE DIRE. Je dois juste trouver Marco et on se tire de là, vraiment ! Vite ! C'est vraiment pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Je venais juste faire mon shopping tranquille et on vient me sentir les cheveux ! Quelque chose cloche avec cette île ! Ils sont complètement tarés !

En fuyant vers le port, oubliant Marco sur le moment, je sentis une chose arriver vers ma gauche. La seconde d'après, je retrouvais une partie de mes cheveux… au sol.

– Hein ? Q- Quoi encore ?

Difficilement, je relève la tête et découvris avec horreur qu'une femme venait de me lançait une hache. UNE HACHE, CARRÉMENT ?! Je renifle. Le type derrière s'arrêtait, comme s'il voulait capturer un animal sauvage et il n'était plus seul. Non, ils étaient une dizaine. Hommes et femmes confondus, certains me regardant en languissant d'autres avec une haine sans pareille.

– Merde, je l'ai raté… ! Pesta la femme d'à l'instant, les poings furieusement serrés.

Mais elle est pas bien ?! Trente centimètres plus près et j'avais plus de tête ! A- Ah… Pas le temps de s'énerver, je dois trouver Marco !

– Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir ! Ordonna l'un d'entre eux, dans la foule.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était tenir fermement ma précieuse salopette et courir. LOIN.

– KYAAAAAAAA ! MARCOOOOO !

_**FINISH. Hahahaha ! Je vous ai manqué ?! Non ? Oh, je vois. Aujourd'hui c'est à Rinah- chan de répondre aux reviews, elle m'a tellement saoulé, vous la connaissez- Ah, la voilà ! **_

_**Saluuut tout le monde, alors comme ça vous vous amusez sur mon sort ?! Ça vous fait rire, hein ? J'avoue, même-moi je rigole de mes bêtises. Bon, alors on va commencer par Anko- chan. **_

_**Anko Potter : Je te jure, dans mes rêves je vois ma mère me défoncer… J'en ai des frissons. Et vas-y, ce type je ne le comprendrais certainement jamais ! Bipolaire ? Sans doute. Il est tout le temps blasé, et quand il rit c'est pour se moquer de moi… Mais je l'aime tellement. **_

_**Shadow : OOOH, ça sera auteure- chan qui sera contente ! T'inquiètes pas qu'elle continuera à me foutre dans des bourbiers… Je ne déçois jamais personne. **_

_**Ryu : Écoute, dire cette phrase était l'un de mes rêves les plus fous. Je l'ai fait. Parce que je réalise toujours mes rêves. Tu sais, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de dire tout ce qu'il me traverse la tête, et je t'assure qu'avec mes âneries, je vais continuer à te faire rire ! **_


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Et sans plus attendre, voici le quatrième chapitre ! Merci comme toujours pour vos reviews, et votre participation en général ! J'espère que Rinah- chan continuera de vous faire rire !_**

**_D'ailleurs, la revoilà dans de beaux draps... ZEBARTI._**

Courir. Voici le maître-mot de ce chapitre. Et pour moi. Parce qu'il faut absolument que je me casse de cette île AVEC Marco, sinon je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts que je causerai sur le Nouveau Monde.

... Ou plutôt l'inverse. BREF.

\- AAAAAAAAAH ! MAIS BARREZ-VOUS !

Je lance une de mes meilleurs attaques, c'est-à-dire, une de mes claquettes qui atteris dans la tête de l'un d'entre eux. YES. HEAD SHOT.

\- Dans ta face, sale rat ! Raillais-je, toute contente.

Je reçois en retour un couteau grand comme mon bras. Ouais, à ce stade on peut dire que c'est un sabre de combat, hein ! Hop, j'esquive in extremis :

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS !?

Tout ça... Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Marco ! Je vais le tuer un jour. Il était trop fatigué pour me prévenir qu'il y avait des malades mentaux ici ou quoi !? IL EST OÙ, DÉJÀ !? Aaaaaanw. Je suis à bout de souffle.

Si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, j'aurais tapé mon best fou rire, j'vous jure ! Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. Et la seule victime, c'est moi !

Et avec tout ce raffût, Marco n'est toujours pas là ? Ça fait dix minutes que j'esquive de justesse toutes sortes d'attaque ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans le jeu vidéo " Outlast ". Je vais finir par chialer !

《- Ah, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec les habitants- yoi 》

Cette voix. Je m'arrête nette, tournant ma tête vers le toit d'une maison. Quand on parle du Piaf... Le voilà. Posté, tranquille avec ce petit sourire qui a le don de mettre mes nerfs en pièces :

\- AAAAH ! TOI ! Hurlais-je, choquée de le retrouver.

\- Yo.

" Yo " ? Ah, il semblerait que les psychopathes se soient arrêtés et nous fixent. Je peux enfin respirer, difficilement, mais je peux reprendre mon souffle ! Je transpire comme un porc, bon sang !

\- M- Marco !? C'est quoi ce délire !? Tu m'as rien dit !

\- C'est vrai- yoi, je pensais pas que ça allait finir comme ça... Mh ? C'est quoi dans tes bras ? Un mannequin- yoi ?

Hein ? Est-ce que c'est le moment de faire une fixette sur ça !? Bon, trainer avec un mannequin dans les bras, je comprends, on en voit pas tout les jours et encore moins en cavale à travers toute une île ! Mais je sais pas, y a pas des gens dangereux et armés par hasard !?

Je suis consternée par son sang-froid. Ça frôle le génie. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme ça ? Ma vie serait toute suite plus simple !

Non, non, Rinah ! Tu es en colère contre lui, tu ne peux pas être en admiration alors qu'il est en tort !

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Si tu aurais l'amabilité de taper ces g-- AAAH !?

Une nouvelle fois, un objet tranchant me frôle le nez que je recule en un instant ! Un léger filet de sang indolore y dégouline.

Ah !? Du sang !?

\- Je reconnais ce type ! Hurle un homme dans l'instance, montrant mon cher et tendre. Celui-ci les sonde, sans aucun sourire.

\- Ouais ! C'est Marco le Phœnix, le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche ! S'écria une seconde femme, étonnée de voir une telle personnalité sur cette île de PSYCHOPATHES.

Marco se relève, les observant de toute sa hauteur. Je ne sais pas... Il a l'air d'être sérieux, d'un coup. Un lourd silence... Puis le blond se tourna vers moi, montrant mes cheveux :

\- D'ailleurs- yoi, tu as fait une nouvelle coupe ? Demande-t-il, intrigué et perplexe.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr ! C'EST LE MOMENT !?

\- Compris, compris. T'énerves pas- yoi ! Bon, je vois que je vais devoir faire le ménage... Ah lala.

C'est ta faute ! Fait ton boulot de protecteur !

Soudainement, ses grands bras se transforment en deux ailes d'un bleu à me couper le souffle ! Je recule légèrement, impressionnée. Woah. Il a les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, c'est vrai ! Tori Tori no Mi, modèle Phœnix qui le rend complètement invincible et immortel.

KYAAH ! TROP COOL. Je sentais mon regard scintiller. J'étais totalement émerveillée. On dirait surtout une gamine devant un jouet ou Luffy devant Franky et son corps bizarre...

\- Oï, oï, vous là-bas ! Vous avez pas honte de vous attaquer à tous sur une seule fem-- fille- yoi ?

\- Hé, grognais-je.

Je retiens qu'il allait dire " femme " mais s'est rapidement transformé en " fille ". JE SUIS UNE FEMME, DUCON. Fraîche et mûre. Quoiqu'il en soit... Je suis à 100% d'accord avec toi ! CLAP CLAP, tu fais enfin ton travail, il était temps. En totale admiration, j'applaudis sa badassitude.

\- Haha, oui, Marco !

Puis, les gens se mettèrent à grogner comme des chiens enragés avec des regards noirs. Ils étaient si fous pour se battre avec le second d'un Empereur ? Ils en ont des tripes quand même...

Marco les observait, nullement touché par leur regard. Il avait l'air plus embêté qu'autre chose, enfin je note qu'il sourit légèrement :

\- Rinah- yoi.

Surprise, je sursaute :

\- Ou- Ouais ?

\- Cours jusqu'au navire pendant que je fais mon show- yoi ! Je te rejoins dès que j'ai finis.

" Son show " ? Mais je veux le voir moi, son show ! Ah, d'ailleurs :

\- Tu as trouvé des choses sur Ace ?

Il tourna son regard enflammé plein de malice :

\- Ouais. Allez, vas-y- yoi ! Et te retourne pas !

... Vous sentez mon excitation !? Je frissonne. Il compte vraiment sur moi ! Enfin, pas niveau combat, ça c'est sûr. D'un bond, il saute et se place devant moi. Ou plutôt, à ma droite, sur le côté, où un des fous furieux pensa trouver une faille et jeta un couteau droit sur moi.

Je me fige, ne m'y attendant pas. Mais le blond réagit, et place sa grande aile bleue sublime devant moi, et c'est comme si le couteau était engloutit !

In- incroyable. Héhé... Je lève mon pouce en l'air :

\- Bien joué, tu as utilisé une des techniques que je t'ai enseigné !

\- Ferme-là, tu m'as rien enseigné- yoi, ricane-t-il.

\- Exact ! C'était pour voir si tu suivais !

Bon, à moi de jouer. Ça me fait chier, mon rendez-vous amoureux est tombé l'eau. Mais bon ! Allez, go, go, go, go, G-- EEEH !?

J'ai à peine parcouru cinquante mètres qu'un autre problème vient de ramener sa fraise :

\- L- L- LA MARINE !?

Deux vaisseaux de guerres arborant une immense voile blanche avec à son centre le symbole de la Marine. Oh putain. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? J'hésite à retourner... Marco m'a dit de ne pas revenir ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de ceux-là !?

\- Je peux pas détruire des vaisseaux de guerre, moi...!

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Leur boulot = capturer des pirates. Et il se trouve que Marco en est un, et pas des plus inconnus et que MOI, je le suis partout où il va ce qui fait que je suis une complice.

Oh lala, oh lala, oh LALA. Réfléchis, Rinah. Réfléchis. ARGH. J'ai mal à la tête ! Je frotte ce qu'il reste de mes cheveux, désemparée.

Ouais, je vais grave demander de l'aide à Marco ! Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de courir dans tous les sens depuis tout à l'heure ! Je dois avoir les joues toutes rouges... Je vois le beau blond se battre avec les malades mentaux :

\- M- Ma... MARCO !

\- Hein !? Rinah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là- yoi ?

Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il est entrain de se battre. Je pense plutôt qu'il tente de les repousser sans leur faire de mal. Juste de leur faire peur, la plupart d'entre eux fuient déjà. Il en reste même pas le quart, les plus résistants.

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans The Walking Dead version gentil.

\- La... Pfiou, la course ça me réussit pas, soufflais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe- yoi ?

Tu permets deux secondes ? Pfiou. Bon, je prends mon air le plus effrayé :

\- LA MARINE !

\- T'as dis quoi !?

H- Hein. Pourquoi il crie sur moi ?

\- La Marine, deux navires de guerre qui vont arriver ! T'as un plan j'espère !?

\- Nan- yoi. Je vois pas ce qu'il ferait ici !

Il en fini avec le dernier enfin, et il reprend son sac sur son épaule :

\- On peut pas rester ici de toute manière, on doit se tirer- yoi.

\- C'est ce que je dis depuis une heure, idiot !

Il me frappe la tête :

\- AÏE ! POURQUOI TU ME TAPES !?

\- Comme ça- yoi. Allez, on y va !

Vers la Marine ? Mais on fera que s'attirer des problèmes ! Bon, vu au point où en est... Un de plus ou de moins ne changera rien écoutez.

En un éclair, nous traversons l'île jusqu'au port où des dizaines de Marines commençaient à descendre de leur navire, sans se soucier de nous. Pourtant... EH !? GARP !?

Merde, merde, merde, merde, MERDE. DE TOUT LES VICES-AMIRAUX, IL A FALLUT QU'ON TOMBE SUR CE DÉGLINGO !?

\- Garp !? S'énerve Marco, étonné de le voir sur cette île. Pas de temps à perdre, on doit filer- yoi !

\- Tu me le diras pas deux fois, rétorquais-je en sautant dans le bateau.

Marco installe tout à toute vitesse, puis le bateau s'élance vers l'horizon. Loin, loin de cette fichue île de malheur. Je ris, fière :

\- HAHAHA ! Vous l'avez vu !? Mon cul !

Je tapais mes fesses vers la côte, tellement HEUREUSE de quitter cette île de malades mentaux ! Un coup de pied me fit tomber, tête la première :

\- Tes manières- yoi, grogna Marco, bras croisés. Il veut quoi !?

\- Je te rappelle que c'est entièrement ta faute !

Il m'ignore, retournant sur l'avant du bateau. Mh ? N'empêche le navire de Garp est stylé... Envieuse, je le regardais devenir de plus en plus petit.

E- Eh ? Il y a quelqu'un... qui nous regarde, avec des jumelles.

\- M- Marco...!

\- Quoi, encore ?

Apeuré que ce fou nous jete un de ces boulets de canons géants, j'aggripais la chemise du blond :

\- Garp, il nous a vu ou je rêve !?

\- Ah... C'est vrai, je pense qu'il nous a repéré- yoi. Mais pourquoi il nous attaque pas...?

Il réfléchissait, à voix haute. Ah, bah s'il nous attaque pas je peux lui faire un coucou !?

\- N'y pense pas, Rinah- yoi.

\- Tch. Tu lis dans les pensées, maintenant !?

\- Que des idiots, rigole-t-il.

Gneugneugneu. Mon regard dévia vers mon mannequin, habillé de ma salopette toute neuve. J'aurais au moins gagné quelque chose à cette histoire, haha !

\- Marco ? Viens voir !

À mon appel, il revint, portant des lunettes. Je bug un instant. C'est vrai qu'il porte des lunettes... Moi aussi, vous savez. Mais je les ai jamais mis, hahahaha-- Très idiot, je sais.

Elles lui vont vraiment bien, rouge et tout. Il avait une serviette tenu sur son poignet, et alors que le bateau filait à toute vitesse, ses cheveux blonds virvoltaient au gré du vent. WOAH. Je cotoie un tel homme ?!

\- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- A- Ah...! Regarde ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Demandais-je, joyeusement. Il me souria légèrement.

\- Ah, ouais- yoi. Tu l'as acheté combien- yoi ?

Le blond s'asseya lourdement près de moi, en tailleur. " Acheter "... ce n'est pas le bon terme, à vrai dire. Les images de moi aux côtés de ce pervers dégoûtants me foutent la gerbe. Plus jamais.

\- Si tu considère la vie comme un prix, tu as ta réponse, grimaçais-je dans un reniflement.

\- ... Je vois- yoi.

\- Menteur ! T'as rien compris !

Marco ria, tenant sa tête. Je lui explique les " petits " problèmes que j'ai rencontré, ce qui l'étonna puis il lâcha un sourire devant ma mine dépitée. Finalement, il me répondit dans un ton très calme :

\- Désolé- yoi. Je pensais pas que c'était aussi grave que ça, sur cette île. Ils sont normaux la plupart du temps- yoi, mais bon !

\- Ouais... C'est bon, on est indemne !

C'est pas comme si quelque chose pouvait m'arriver avec un type aussi balèze que lui ! HAHAHA- Aîe, mon nez. Oh, c'est vrai !

\- Marco, t'aurais pas un pansement ? Dis-je tout en montrant ma plaie au nez. Il souria, gentiment.

\- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper- yoi.

Il s'approcha à une distance correcte et une petite flamme bleue vint châtouiller mon nez. La seconde d'après, ça ne me piquait plus du tout et la plaie avait disparu ! Incroyable ! Je ris, heureuse de son tour de magie :

\- Bien vu, Marco ! Tu t'améliores de jour en j-- AÏE !

Il a finit de me taper sans raison !? Le commandant soupira :

\- Un long chemin en mer nous attend- yoi. J'ai eu des infos, je te l'ai dit nan ?

\- Non ! C'est sur Ace !?

Ça m'intéresse vachement. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va se passer à l'avance, donc qu'est-ce qu'il aurait appris ? Mystères et boule de gomme.

\- Pas que sur cet idiot. Sur Teach, et le petit frère d'Ace- yoi.

Le petit frère ? Ah !?

\- Luffy !? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait !?

\- Je vois que tu sais qu'il est- yoi, souria mystérieusement Marco. Bien sûr, accessoirement, je suis ses aventures !

Son air souriant se durçit au fil de ses pensées qui me mettent en stresse. J'espère sincèrement sue le scénario n'a pas changé avec mon arrivée... Le blond croisz les bras avant de planté son regard dans le mien :

\- Teach aurait été aperçu sur une île printanière de Grand Line- yoi.

Une île printanière ? Sur Grand Line ? J'ai beau creusé dans mes souvenirs, ça ne me dit absolument rien... Je reste silencieuse, bien trop occupée à réfléchir. La voix de Marco me fit revenir :

\- Tu sais quelque chose- yoi ?

\- Uhm... T'sais, ça remonte à plus de dix ans, et la première fois qu'on a entendu parlé de Barbe Noire c'était sur cette île, là... C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? Yava ? Ja... Java ? JAYA ! Ouais, c'est ça. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est ça.

\- Jaya, hein ? Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré fout dans ce trou perdu- yoi ?

Marco réfléchissait une fois de plus à voix haute. Je réponds, naturellement :

\- Il cherche un équipage, en faite.

\- Un équipage ?

\- Ouais. Et même si jusqu'à maintenant on les a jamais vu se battre vraiment, ils sont super balèzes ! Oh, je m'en rappelle ! Quand ils ont débarqués à Impel Down, j'étais genre, super choquée de leur taille !

Je ris aux éclats de ma propre stupeur. Non, sérieux ! Je pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi grands ! Même le cheval !

\- Attends, t'as bien dit " Impel Down " - yoi ?

\- A- Ah... Oublie ! Laisse tomber, haha. Longue histoire. T'inquiètes !

Rinah, ferme ton fichu clapet.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on en est que là... Jaya ? Aaah, Skypéia ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Ah, et Luffy ? ATTENDS. Laisse moi deviner !

Je tendais ma main devant moi, comme pour lui dire de se taire. Luffy a déjà battu... HEIN !?

\- La prime de cet imbécile heureux est passé de 30 millions à--

\- 100 MILLIONS ! WAHOUUU ! Luffy c'est le plus fort ! Il a battu cet enfoiré de Crocodile, c'est ça !?

\- C'est ça- yoi. Tu vois vraiment dans le futur.

\- Quoi ? Tu doutes encore ? Ah mais...

J'élargis de grands yeux, horrifiée. Mon sourire s'effaça :

\- Ace est déjà à Alabasta !

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que--

\- Marco, Luffy et Ace se sont revus à Alabasta ! Mais à l'heure qu'il est il a déjà dû quitter l'île...

Voilà, ce Piaf m'a donné la maladie de 《 Je m'inquiète pour Ace 》 alors que je ne voulais absolument pas ! Je suis une angoissée de la vie ! Surtout que ces histoires, eh bien ça ne me regarde pas ! Et puis bientôt quatre jours que je suis ici... Et aucun indice pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Et donc- yoi ? Il se rapproche de Teach ?

\- Hein ? Ah... J'en sais rien.

Entre Alabasta et Shabondy il y a énormement d'épisodes, du coup... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout dépend du temps que nous mettons à rejoindre Grand Line.

Et comme il lisait dans mes pensées, Marco prit la parole :

\- Pour aller sur Grand Line, tu dois savoir qu'on doit passer par Red Line- yoi ?

\- Mh sans doute. 'Jamais compris la géographie de ce monde. Entre Red Line, Grand Line, Reverse Montain, Calm Belt, bref...! Et donc ?

\- Et donc on doit passer par l'île des Hommes-Poissons, idiote- yoi. Tu connais toute notre vie sauf notre monde ?

\- Eh, te moques pas. Mais attends... HOMMES-POISSONS !?

Il hôcha la tête. Au fil des heures, Marco m'expliqua à peu près notre futur trajet. Nous allons rejoindre une île où un revêteur enduira notre navire pendant une durée qu'il déterminera, puis on ira sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ( YOUYOUYOUH ! ) et enfin, on rejoindra Grand Line une bonne fois pour toute. Arrivés là-bas, on- enfin, IL décidera d'un plan pour arrêter Ace.

Tout ça se fera en deux semaines, environ. Voire trois ou même plus.

\- Mais avant, on doit surmonter la mer du Nouveau Monde- yoi.

À cette annonce, un frissons me parcoura. Et pas pour rien. Un temps neigeux venait de se lever. Oui, oui. Il y a deux minutes il faisait beau avec un ciel bleu.

Et là, il neige.

\- W-Woaaaaah !? C-C'est normal, Marco ?

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il y allait avoir de la pluie. La neige c'est pas trop mal, dit-il en prenant un flocon dans sa main.

\- ... C'est bizarre, il ne fait pas si froid ! M'exclamais-je, la tête devenue blanche dû à la neige qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

\- Haha, c'est le Nouveau Monde- yoi !

À son rire sublime, je souris et fixe le ciel grisâtre. Le Nouveau Monde... Ça fait peur, en vrai ! De la neige. De la neige ! Incroyable.

\- Oï, Rinah. Tu comptes garder cette coupe ?

Ah, oui. Une partie longue, une partie courte. Je renifle. Mes cheveux...

\- Viens, je vais te les cou--

\- T'AVISES PAS DE LES TOUCHER !

\- Ah ? Comme tu veux- yoi, dit-il en s'éloignant. Nan, attends ! Je voulais pas dire ça ! Je pensais à autre chose ! Je saute sur son dos.

Une course-poursuite s'en suivit sur le navire. Moi suppliant Marco de me couper les cheveux, lui m'évitant complètement.

Ah... Ce séjour risque d'être très long. Oh ! J'y pense !

Je stoppe ma course brusquement :

\- Et Ace ? Tu as trouvé quoi ?

\- Ah, cet imbécile- yoi... Il a prit d'assaut une base de la Marine.

Une base ? Marco et moi nous nous fixons, pendant de longues secondes. Une... Base !?

\- Pffffff...! C'est typiquement son genre ! Rigolais-je très fort, suivit de Marco qui ria à son tour.

\- Complètement- yoi !

Finalement, nous finissons par éclater de rire, attendant que la journée s'écoule lentement sous ce ciel enneigé sans savoir qu'une menace planait au-dessus de nous et de nos visages joyeux.

Plus particulièrement, de moi.

**_ET VOILÀ ! Pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Rinah s'est échappée tant bien que mal de cette île de fous. Mais pourquoi la Marine a-t-elle soudainement débarquée de nulle part !? Avec Garp le Héro ! Aah... Tant de mystères. Enfin, tout semble aller pour le mieux pour notre cher ananas et la fangirl !_**

**_Pour le prochain chapitre, Rinah- chan reviendra avec un tout autre look !_****_On passe aux reviews avec un invité TRÈS spécial... MARCO ! Bon, en vérité j'ai dû le supplier pendant trois heures puisqu'il ne voulait pas !_**

**_Enfin, BREF ! Ah, le voilà. ( Cri de fangirl dans la salle. )_**

**_\- Yo. Alors on va passer avec Lulla- yoi. Auteure- san te remercie mais je pense pas que ce soit mon boulot de te répondre..._**

**_\- Ouais, MERCI LULLA- CHAN ! TOUT PLEIN DE CHAPITRES ARRIVERONT TRÈS BIENTÔÔÔT ! Ah !? Marco, reste là !_**

**_Anko Potter : J'sens que je vais devoir la surveiller- yoi. Elle ne sait jamais quand s'arrêter... Je m'attends au pire * petit sourire *_**

**_Shadow : Je dois avouer que regarder cette idiote courir dans tous les sens, c'était marrant- yoi._**

**_Ryu : Sérieux, vous êtes tous malpolis dans ce monde- yoi ?_**

**_\- Marco, un peu de respect pour nos reviewer !_**

**_Ryu : Ouais, je sais que j'aurais dû la prevenir, mais ils sont normaux ces gens la plupart du temps- yoi. Je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin !_**

**_Enfin bref ! MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! D'avoir ajouté mon histoire à vos favoris, tout pleins de bisouuus ! CŒUR SUR VOUS ! Et on se retrouve bientôt pour le cinquième chapitre ! _**


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Et sans plus attendre, le cinquième chapitre ! Marco et Rinah n'attendent plus que vous ! ZEBARTI._**

... _Snif_

Mes pauvres mains tremblaient. Je le fais ? Je le fais pas. Non, il faut ! Il me les a si bien coupé en plus... Oui mais c'est plus de cinq ans de dur labeur ! Je me console en agrippant ma salopette. Au moins, il me reste ça.

Rinah, tu dois être forte ! Doucement, je chuchote à cette poignée de cheveux entre mes mains :

\- Vous faites pas de bile, vos frères et sœurs seront là pour faire le reste...! Adieu !

Solennellement, je jette mes longs cheveux à la mer. Peut-être que les monstres marins sauront en faire meilleur usage. Oui, j'en suis sûre.

De son côté, Marco me regardait du coin de l'œil avec ses lunettes qui le rendent, si je puis dire... sexy. Mais ! On reste concentré ! La maison avant tout !

Une petite larme de crocodile s'échappe de mon œil, que j'essuie telle la dramaturge que je suis. Je vous aime, Cheveux.

\- T'as fini- yoi ? Tu viens manger ou pas ?

\- Cœur de pierre ! C'est de ta faute, d'abord !

Le blond cligna les yeux, se demandant certainement pourquoi je me mets à crier d'un coup. Puis il avait l'air de se souvenir, et soupira :

\- Je pensais que tu m'avais excusé- yoi. Ça repousse, relax.

\- Et tu crois que ça prend combien de temps !?

\- Yosh, je vois que tu n'as pas faim, dit-il en entrant dans la cabine.

\- A- Ah !? Non ! Attends !

Aussi vite, je file dans la cabine où mon déjeuner n'attendait plus que moi. Oh, du monstre marin aujourd'hui. Comme hier, comme avant-hier... Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Ça ne serait pas correct envers Marco qui capture tout les matins un monstre marin.

Je m'assois tranquillement à ma place où une assiette pour moi était placée. Juste... pour moi ? Et Marco ? Il replongea dans ses cartes. Je ne vais pas manger devant lui, alors que lui-même ne mange pas, si ?

\- Marco, tu manges pas ?

\- Mh ? Nan, pas faim. À vrai dire, j'en ai marre de manger du monstre marin- yoi.

Ah. Ok, d'accord. Même lui en a marre, je ne suis pas la seule. Ouais, ça me rassure. Bon, moi j'ai faim ! Peut-être que le goût sera différent d'un monstre à l'autre ? Impatiente, j'enfile un gros morceaux.

Ouais, nan. Exactement le même goût. Je soupire légèrement en l'observant se concentrer sur ses cartes. Oda n'a pas menti, il est grave passionné par la naviguation.

C'est _cute_.

Maintenant que je suis dans One Piece pourquoi ne pas élargir mes connaissances ( inexistantes ) sur la naviguation ? Et puis on sait jamais, ça pourrait servir. Uhm... J'espère pas, hein !

\- Dis, tu fais quoi depuis toute à l'heure ?

Le blond releva son regard sombre sur moi, intrigué :

\- Une carte- yoi.

\- Nan, jure ? J'avais pas deviné. Mais c'est quoi exactement ?

Il se mit à sourire, un peu narquois en retournant son compas pour continuer :

\- Tu pourras suivre ? Je savais pas que ça pouvait t'intéresser- yoi.

\- Dis que je suis idiote, hein. Enfin, c'est pas mon calibre, t'as raison.

\- Tu fais des études en particulier ?

En repensant à la fac, un frisson me parcoura frénétiquement. Si y a bien une chose qui me manque PAS dans mon monde, c'est bien ça ! L'air grave, je détourne le regard :

\- Ouais. Des études de... médecine.

À mes mots, Marco fit tomber son compas. Le choc, normal. Moi-même je comprends pas.

\- Médecine, sérieux- yoi ? Quel genre de médecin il y a dans ton monde ?

\- Des normaux ! Pas des oiseaux, pirates ou renne ! Ils sont normaux nos médecins ! Je te l'accorde, c'est pas la plus brillante des idées que j'ai pu avoir, hein, grommelais-je.

N'oublions pas que je fais bien attention de ne pas dire quelle est la raison de cette idée suicidaire. Mais j'assume ! Médecin, c'est cool.

Comme une certaine personne.

Enfin, bon ! Je n'ai pas encore commencé. C'est les vacances, chez moi. Les vacances d'été. Les gens vont en Espagne, en Grèce. HAHAHA. " T'es allée où, cet été ? One Piece et toi ? " Woah, je me fais rire toute seule.

Je suis géniale.

\- Les gars ont peut-être raison- yoi... T'es différ--

\- Chuuut ! Ne dis plus rien !

L'expression navré, il soupira et retourna à sa carte.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ce regard !?

\- Ta famille doit être entrain de te chercher, non ?

A- Ah. Il a ramené le sujet d'un coup, que je ne m'y attendais pas. Ma famille ? Ces serviteurs de Satan... Pfff. Nan, en vrai de vrai, je veux les revoir rien que de penser que je ne pourrais plus faire chier ma grande sœur avec ses petits-amis, ou mon grand frère avec sa femme ou même, mon petit frère et ses Legos !

Aaaah. Je rigole, repensant à un petit truc drôle :

\- Tu sais comment ils m'appellent ? Dis-je tout en souriant, de nerf.

\- Mh ? Comment ?

\- La chauve-souris.

Alors pourquoi ? C'est très simple. Je ne sors jamais de chez moi, trop occupée à fangirliser sur One Piece ou d'autre manga. Et puis sortir, ça fait mal à la tête. Donc je m'enferme, dans ma chambre. Dans le noir.

Et c'est multiplié par 600 pendant les vacances.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander la raison- yoi, répondit-il, un peu dépassé. Mon monde le dépasse complètement. Et inversement.

\- Ouais, c'est pour le mieux, chuchotais-je. J'ai trois frères et sœurs, haha ! Renzo, le plus grand, ensuite Rita ma grande sœur et enfin Raedan mon petit frère. Ma mère aime trop la lettre R, haha...

\- Mmh, je vois ça- yoi. Et ton père--

POUUUUUUUUUUM.

Sans crier gare, le bateau se mit à tanguer dangereusement. C'est quoi ce délire, ENCORE !? Non, non, non ! La journée s'annonçait super calme, et douce... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?! Avec Marco, nous sortons de suite sur le pont où...

H-Hein ?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH ! LA MARINE !? ILS NOUS ONT RETROUVÉ !

Je pointais d'un doigt tremblant le navire de guerre à tête de chien.

À... tête de chien...? Chien...? CHIEN !?

Marco siffla, en se protégeant du soleil :

\- Eh ben, ils ont fait vite- yoi.

Je le frappe :

\- Fait quelque chose !

Soudain, un homme se mit à l'avant du vaisseau, mégaphone en main :

\- Hm-hm, Marco, commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche, t'iras pas plus loin !

J'entendais un petit sourire se formait sur le visage vieillit de l'homme. Oh, bordel de zut. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, non, non, non !

\- Ah, c'est Garp- yoi !

\- Merci pour ta réaction ! MAINTENANT, TRANSFORME TOI !

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de le voir sur le Nouveau Monde- yoi. Il faut qu'on parte, sourit-il.

Je vais me désintégrer. Pourquoi il a deux de tensions comme ça ? Ok, on est fichu. Paniquée, agitée, terrifiée tout ce que vous voulez, je cours dans tous les sens :

\- AAAH ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! AAAH- Aïe. T'es pas bien !?

\- Calme toi- yoi.

\- C'est facile à dire quand on a une tension égale à - 2, et ce tout les jours de l'année !

Il ne m'écoute plus, préférant réfléchir silencieusement à un plan.

Bon, c'est peut-être ma dernière heure. Tentons le tout, pour le tout !

\- YOUHOUUU ! MONSIEUR GARP ! COUCOU !

J'agite mes bras comme une demeurée. C'est Garp, celui qui m'inspire tout les jours de ma vie quand même ! Il mérite un petit coucou de ma grande personne !

\- MONSIEUR GA-- Aïe.

\- Arrête ça- yoi. C'est un ennemi !

\- Ah oui, bien vu. Mais on fait quoi !? J'ai pas de pouvoirs, pas de Haki, aucunes compétences sportives et encore moins un sabre sur moi !

\- Je sais, je sais.

Je sens dans le ton de sa voix un regret amer de m'avoir embarqué. HAHA. Et comme prévu, Marco se transforma. D'abord en hybride, puis en cours de vole, en forme complète.

Mais c'est pas comme si Garp allait le laisser s'attaquer comme ça à son navire, n'est-ce pas ?

SI !? Les soldats ont l'air paniqué, et Garp ne bougeait plus d'un iota.

\- A- Attendez...

Immédiatement, Marco en profita et fit mordre la poussière aux Marines qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. D'un côté, ils avaient un puissant pirate, de l'autre... Leur supérieur en pleine crise narcoleptique.

Incroyable, mais vrai. J'en reviens pas. Sur ce, en moins de cinq minutes Marco revint sur le navire et mit les bouchées doubles. Nous voilà déjà partis, loin du vaisseau de guerre entrain de cramer partiellement.

Je... Je nage en plein délire.

Vous vous rappelez de Law quand on lui a mit Chopper sur la tête ? Je suis dans le même état EXACTE. Donc là, nous venons de semer un Marine surpuissant en un clin d'œil ?

\- Eh bien alors, tu ne me remercies pas- yoi ?

\- Ferme la ! C'est pas normal ce qu'on vient de faire ! C'est Garp ! GARP !

\- Exactement, c'est Garp. On a eu un sacré coup de chance qu'il se soit endormi- yoi.

Je ne veux même plus chercher à comprendre. C'est au-dessus de mes capacités. Déjà, comment il peut s'endormir dans un moment pareil et... Oh, bon j'suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir. Solution à tous les problèmes !

\- Quoi ? Tu vas encore dormir- yoi ?

\- Ouais. 'Mal à la tête.

Héhé... Quel est le véritable problème ? Je le sais bien. Marco venait de soulever un sujet assez tabou. Pour qui ? Pour moi, bien sûr.

Celui de mon père.

Quelques heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, une voix me réveilla. Enfin, plutôt quelqu'un qui peste :

\- Elle a encore laissé tout traîner par terre, franchement- yoi...

Il parle de moi. Donc je me lève, le regard plissé. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Ah, t'es levée.

\- Non, non je suis entrain de dormir.

Je reçois un coup. Mérité, je l'avoue. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Marco trouva bon de pêcher en pleine nuit, je m'assois près de lui.

Une nuit typiquement romantique, hein ? ... Ou presque.

\- Arittakeno yume o kakiatsumeeee sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE... Pumpum pumpum pumpulalala tuntu-- AÏE.

\- Tais-toi, tu vas faire fuir les poissons- yoi.

\- Je crois qu'à cette heure-là, ils sont entrain de dormir Marco !

\- Et moi je crois que tu parles trop, se moqua-t-il ouvertement. D'ailleurs, demain dans l'après-midi on accostera.

\- Oh, super... QUOI !?

\- Ça fait deux jours qu'on est en mer- yoi, et on a besoin de provisions.

Est-ce que vous voyez mes yeux briller de mille feux !? La mer, c'est pas pour moi ! Ouiiii ! Ah.

\- Pas de psychopathes, hein ?

\- Haha, non. Une grande île touristique dont j'ai oublié le nom... Bon, c'est pas grave. Je te dirais après- yoi.

\- Ahhh, c'est génial. Je pourrais m'acheter des chaussures !

Marco me souria, mais son air heureux disparu. Oh... Je tapote son épaule :

\- T'inquiètes va, on arrivera vite sur Grand Line ! Après tout, on attend plus que moi, Rinah- sama, la super star ven-- Ouch.

\- Tu as vraiment un égo-surdimensionné- yoi.

\- Pas plus que d'autre !

Il se mit à rire, silencieusement. Marco et moi, c'est un peu le jour et la nuit. Trop différent. Et c'est ce que j'aime !

[ Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, une île inconnue. ]

Une personne se trouvait là, dans la pénombre entre les habitants qui s'affairaient, vivant leur quotidien tranquillement. On ne sait pas qui elle est, ni pourquoi elle se trouvait ici.

Elle était seulement là, assise sur un tonneau. Tout chez cette personne inspirait la méfiance, la crainte... Un sentiment étrange en tout cas. Puis un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres :

\- Héhé... Alors son aventure ne fait que commencer, hein ?

Je répéte. Nous ne savons pas qui est cette personne ni ce qu'elle peut bien faire sur cette île paisible du Nouveau Monde...

Simplement, son regard d'un doré vif apparut à la lumière d'un lampadaire et son rictus s'étira :

\- Rinah- zura...

**_ET FINISH. Voici pour ce cinquième chapitre. Quelque chose se trame..._****_va-t-on en réentendre parler ? Certainement ! Rinah et Marco vont déjà rejoindre une nouvelle île afin de se réapprovisonnier, puis ils rejoigneront une bonne fois pour toute Grand Line ! Est-ce que vous êtes pressés !? Un chapitre plutôt court, je m'en excuse, haha._****_Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit...!_**

**_Nous apprenons de nouvelles choses sur la fangirl. Un passé triste ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, pas vraiment._**

**_Et on passe au reviews, avec auteure- san aujourd'hui !_**

**_Oui, Marco m'a mis en vu et Rinah roupille._**

**_Donc, on commence avec Anko- chan !_**

**_Anko Potter : Bien vu ! Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé ! Et pour Rinah- chan, quand on sait que sur tous ses bulletins il y a marqué " S'amuse à faire rire la galerie " ... On comprend mieux. Ou encore " Insolence à répétition. " Ah lala, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle. Le monde de One Piece n'a qu'à bien se tenir..._**

**_Shadow : Oui, pauvres cheveux ! Merci encoooore ! Je fais de mon mieux, promis !_**

**_Lulla : J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle personne a rejoint le cercle des Fangirl de Marco ! BIENVENUE ! Merci ! Cœur !_**

**_Ryu : Oui... Elle le prend plutôt bien, parce qu'elle aime beaucoup trop Marco. Elle se voit mal lui faire la tête. Et c'est chose faite ;) ! Quant à notre Ananas des îles, excuse-le... Avec Rinah-chan, il est un peu sur ses gardes..._**

**_Enfin voilà ! Merci de lire les emmerdes de Rinah- chan, et de me faire part de vos avis ! J'espère m'améliorer et de continuer à vous faire rireee ! En tout cas, MERCI !_**


	7. Chapitre 6

**_YOOOOO. Tout le monde ! En retard ? J'avoue. Mais j'attendais que l'inspiration fasse BOOM. Et je vous ai pondu ce chapitre !_**

**_One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Rinah- chan est totalement mienne, smack ! ZEBARTI._**

Marco... Ngh. Y a pas moyen. Il est trop beau. Je secoue la tête nerveusement. Non, non, non ! Rinah ! Tu dois rentrer chez toi ! Et puis on dirait pas comme ça, mais ça fait pas longtemps que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

... C'est pas avec mes talents frôlant le zéro absolu que je vais charmer un homme aussi charismatique.

\- Rinah, pourquoi tu tires la tête à ton poisson- yoi ?

Hein ? Trop vite, je redresse la tête. Justement, l'objet de mes pensées me fixait, un doigt pointé vers moi ainsi que mon assiette. Ah, ça me le refais. Je fais l'andouille, sans le vouloir.

Aaah ! Maman !

Inconsciemment, je pousse un grand soupire avant de me lever. Marco me regardait avec des yeux surpris, ne comprenant certainement pas mon état de détresse.

\- D'solée, j'ai pas très faim ! On arrive quand ?

\- Ah, dans une heure environ. Tu vas où ?

\- Pêcher.

À ce simple mot, j'embarque la canne à pêche et m'en vais sur une des rembardes du navire. À l'avant. Aujourd'hui, pas de temps bizarre. Mh, peut-être parce qu'on approche une île ?

AAAH ! Je suis vraiment trop pressée ! Bon, la première a été un fiasco total MAIS, je vais me rattraper sur celle-ci. Surtout que Marco m'a dit que l'île était sous la protection de Barbe Blanche !

\- C'était quoi son nom, déjà...? Toji ?

La porte de la cabine claqua, et une voix s'éleva derrière moi :

\- Tori- yoi !

\- Ah, voilà. Tori ! O- Oh ? Marco ? Tu viens pêcher avec moi !?

\- Mh, ne crie pas, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant.

Je ris sournoisement :

\- Marco, tu n'es pas très doué à la pêche, tu sais ? Rappelle-moi de combien était ton nombre de poissons, hein ? Hein ? Exactement ! Zér--

\- Et à cause de qui- yoi...? Tu n'arrêtais pas de chanter à tue-tête.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. HA HA- Kof kof... J- J'ai avalé ma salive de travers !

Après un long moment de silence et de calme, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur une grosse masse noire, entourée de brume. A- Ah...

Là-bas ! Serait-ce...? OUI ! Je m'agitais dans tous les sens du terme, puis tombe à la renverse dans un grand " BOOM " ... Aïe. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

\- M- Marco ! Eh, oh ! Marco !

Un grand sourire rivalisant certainement avec celui de Luffy se peint sur mon visage rosie :

\- Mh ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Une... Une île ! J'ai vu une île !

\- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

Je hôche vivement la tête, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je déteste la mer, on s'ennuie et des monstres marins viennent nous attaquer toutes les heures ! Sans compter le temps qui s'amuse à changer d'une saison à l'autre... Je veux retrouver la terre ferme ! Marco me souria avec plein de malice.

\- D'ailleurs, t'as rien capturé ? Demandais-je à tout hasard, en me penchant vers le seau visiblement vide.

Une veine se forma au creux de sa joue :

\- La ferme.

Aaah ! Je suis aux anges, sérieux ! Marco m'a assuré que l'île est " normale " avec des habitants normaux, et super accueillante !

Appremment, ces habitants rafolent de Marco ! Il m'a pas clairement expliqué la raison, mais ça avait l'air de le faire chier. Ou... décontenancé. En tout cas, vu la distance à laquelle je l'ai aperçu, dans moins d'une heure on y sera !

Enfin, je crois. Marco déposa sa canne, en silence. Tiens ? Je penche la tête, perplexe :

\- Quoi ? Tu arrêtes ?

Il s'asseya, dans sa position favorite, en tailleur, les bras croisés. Il en fait une tête sérieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il fait beau !

\- Je t'ai dit que la prochaine île est sous la protection de Père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mh ? Oui, oui. Tu me l'as dit !

\- Après cette île, il nous restera trois jours sur le Nouveau Monde- yoi, et on rejoindra une dernière île. Pour faire revêtir le navire.

\- Ah oui. Tu me l'as dis aussi. Et donc, et donc ?

\- Je vais être franc, Rinah- yoi.

Son ton grave fit trembler mon cœur. Je détournais mon regard de la mer, pour le regarder, lui. Le blond fixait aussi l'horizon. Il le fixe tout le temps. Des fois je me dis qu'il doit réfléchir à des trucs vraiment hors de ma portée et profond. Il est toujours si... ailleurs.

\- Je ne vais pas t'obliger à continuer la route avec moi.

H- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, d'un coup ? Il a pété un plomb ? Du regard, je l'incite à continuer mais il se terre dans un silence lourd qui ne fait que battre mon cœur à tout rompre.

Il va m'abandonner sur l'île...?

\- Tori est sous la protection de Père, donc là-bas tu peux être sûre d'être en sécurité. Et je suis certain qu'ils t'aideront volontier à t'intégrer- yoi.

\- Eh, eh...

\- Le Nouveau Monde n'est pas aussi dangereux que Grand Line, mais j'y ai mûrement réfléchis. Je ne vais pas risquer une vie inutilement, enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux- yoi.

\- Hein ?

Donc... Si je comprends bien, il veut se débarasser de moi ? Même pas en rêve. Pourquoi il m'a emmené dans ce cas ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Je comprends rien, en faite, je ne le comprends pas ! Je ferme mon visage, en retournant mon attention vers la mer :

\- Nan, dis-je simplement. Je reste.

\- Je savais que tu allais dire ça, ricana-t-il avec ce petit sourire orgueilleux.

\- Tu crois que c'est en restant sur une île paumée, que je vais réussir à rentrer chez moi ? Non, le mieux serait de voyager. Et puis, je vais trop te manquer !

Il gratta sa nuque :

\- En vérité, tu risques de me retarder- yoi, dit-il dans un soupirement.

\- QUOI !?

\- Ace bouge dans tous les sens, il ne va sûrement pas rester plus de deux ou trois jours sur la même île s'il a pas trouvé d'info, je me trompe ?

\- ... Non.

\- Ça va être dangereux- yoi.

\- Je sais.

\- On va sans doute affronter cet enfoiré de Teach- yoi.

Par contre, là. Je me redresse d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Je vais me battre ? Non, non... JE VAIS RENCONTRER CE MALPROPRE ? Ah mais ça va pas être trop possible, haha. Je vais attraper des maladies si je m'approche de ce type, hein.

Mais au vu de son regard plus que sérieux, il ne plaisante pas. Je soupire :

\- Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais... Tant que je serais là, cet imbécile sans dents ne touchera pas un seul cheveu de Marco, HA HA HA !

\- Mh ? Moi, tu veux dire ?

Oh, merde. J'ai parlé à voix haute. Je secoue les mains :

\- Nan, enfin si ! Mais non ! Disons, que t'es mon petit protégé, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un truc... haha ?

\- Ton protégé ? Et depuis quand- yoi ? Demande-t-il, avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Aaah, cette histoire remonte à il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, le jour où mon regard croisa le t-- Eh !? Tu m'écoutes !?

Pas le moins du monde. Celui-là, alors... Irrécupérable. Ou non, c'est plutôt moi. Enfin bref. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui y a bien pu pousser Marco à me dire ça. Oh, ma course ridiculement RIDICULE face aux habitants ? Ou le fait qu'hier soir j'ai faillis tomber à l'eau...?

Ouais, ouais. Je prenais trop la confiance, la rembarde a fait " crack " et la moitié de mon corps se retrouva à la flotte. Heureusement que lui et ses réflexes étaient là, sinon... Bon, je dois avouer un truc.

... Je ne sais pas nager. Voilà, c'est dit. Les seules fois où je fais trempette c'est dans les piscines ou mon bain, mais la mer... ne m'aime pas, je vous le rappelle. Et quand on sait que ce monde est composé à 90 % d'eau.

La proposition de Marco n'est pas si mal finalement !

Non, pour tout dire, je préfére rester avec lui. Et puis, ça va peut-être sonner bizarre venant de moi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Si je m'éloigne de Marco...

Inconsciemment, je m'étais tournée vers lui avec un visage triste.

D'un côté, je ne veux pas qu'il revive la mort d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche. Rien que celle de Thatch a dû être difficile pour lui. Non, non, non ! Je dois impérativement rentrer chez moi.

\- Ah, j'allais oublier.

Sa voix me fit revenir à la réalité. Il croisa les bras, et me lança un petit regard las :

\- Je sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi et ton monde- yoi, mais dans la taverne, j'ai cru entendre des gars parler d'un objet... spécial.

\- Un objet ?

... UN ORDINATEUR !? Oh lala, je sens qu'on va faire demi-tour fissa là !

\- Ouais, une sorte de sphère avec des inscriptions indéchiffrables. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Garp est venu sur l'île- yoi.

Ok, rien à voir.

\- Une sphère ? Hein ?

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Enfin, ce sont les dires d'alcooliques. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis, je pense que c'est plus en rapport avec le Gouverment Mondiale- yoi.

\- Je sais pas, ça me dit rien ! Une sphère ? C'est quoi ça, raillais-je haut et fort.

Il souria d'un air désespéré. Ouais, je suis irrécupérable ! Mais vaut mieux rire qu'en pleurer.

\- Rinah- yoi. Tu es vraiment étrange, disait-il avec une lueur mystèrieuse dans les yeux.

Et cette phrase avait, à mon sens, une autre sonorité. C'était différent des autres fois. Je n'arrivais pas à la prendre mal. Ça sonnait, comme une sorte de... de compliment, de sa bouche.

Ainsi, le plus naturellement, je souris de toutes mes dents :

\- Je sais !

Les heures défilaient lentement, mais sûrement. Je ne pouvais plus tenir en place ! LA TERRE FERME ! LA TERRE FERME ! WOUHOUUU !

On se rapprochait de plus en plus, il suffisait d'un petit coup d'accélérateur. Eh ? Il en fait une tête... Marco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Marco, t'es constipé ?

Et un coup, un. Ok, c'est débile ce que je viens de dire mais il fait pour de vrai, une tête de constipée avec ses sourcils froncés ! Ah, je vois, je vois ! Comprenant, je tape son crâne d'une bonne claque :

\- Ah, t'as le trac, c'est ça !? Hahaha ! Retrouver la terre ferme, avec des gens normaux en plus ! Je comprends, je comprends !

Encore plus constipé, il agrippa les bretelles de ma salopette, les dents grinçants et sa mâchoire avancée. Oh. Je l'ai mis en colère ? Mais j'ai dit quoi ?

\- Je vais te tuer, cracha-t-il tout bas.

\- H- Hein ?

\- Tes manières, Rinah- yoi... Il me relâcha et se mit dos à moi. Mh ? Il boude maintenant ? Ah non. Je crois qu'il réfléchit. Bon. Je dois aller chercher de quoi me mettre sur les pieds.

Déjà que j'ai perdue une claquette, Marco m'avait passé un savon. Je dois faire attention cette fois ! Farfouillant dans ses affaires, j'entendais du bruit provenant de l'extérieur.

Aaah !? Déjà !? Oh ! Ça, ça devrait le faire.

POUM. Le bateau cogne lourdement contre je suppose être le port, et mon front vient se frapper contre le mur, devant.

\- Aïe... Avec combien de bosses je vais revenir la maison, moi !?

Je sors, et découvre Marco, observant l'île. Je l'interpelle :

\- Eh, Marco ! J'ai pris une paire de claquette, c'est bon ?

《- Marco ? MARCO !? Oooooï ! Tout le monde ! Regardez qui est là ! 》

Hein ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Devant nous, tout un atroupement se créer. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ils ont tous rappliqués...

\- Ah ? Marco, attends moi !

Il sauta sur le port, traçant loin devant moi. Mais est-ce qu'il a jeté l'ancre au moins ? Bien sûr, Marco n'est pas aussi maladroit que moi. D'ailleurs, je viens de glisser en voulant le rejoindre.

Aïe... Je suis faite en savon, ou quoi ? À tomber, tomber, tomber !

《 - Est-ce que ça va ? Appela une douce voix. 》

J'aurais aimé, comme vous, que ce soit Marco. Mais non. Une fille, blonde, me fixant avec cet air inquiet sur le visage. La première chose qui attira mon œil chez elle, c'était cette plume près de son oreille.

Une plume bleue, similaire à celle de Marco.

\- Ah !? Marco ! Haha... Désolée, je vais bien merci !

Je me relève et accours vers le Piaf qui marchait doucement. Il salue les habitants qui sont en totale extase de le revoir on dirait bien...

\- Mh ? Tu es encore tombée- yoi ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires, grognais-je.

Non mais, de quoi je me mêêêle !? Aaah !? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là !?

Il s'agenouilla. Attendez. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Attendez. Il... Il va...

IL VA ME DEMANDER EN MARIAGE !? Un petit sourire orne ses lèvres, et il leva le bras. Qu'est-ce que... Je me tétanise. OH MON DIEU. Je vais finir en Boa Hancock, c'est bon. Ça y est, je me vois déjà en robe de mariée, avec pour témoin, Trafalgar Law ( AKA, mon numéro 4 ) et...

Ooooh !? Je le vois ! Je vais chialer. Après une seule péripétie, je vais finir mariée avec Marco ? MAIS SI C'EST PAS GÉNIAL, ÇA !

Retour à la réalité.

Sa main s'entoura de flamme bleue qui vinrent châtouiller mon molet égratiné. AH. D'accord. Je vois. Snif. Ok, pas de problème. C-C'est bien ça, aussi ! P- Pourquoi j'entends des bruits de craquellements ? O- Oh... On me dit à l'oreillette que ce sont mes rêves brisés.

J- Je vois.

Enfin, il me soigne rapidement et se relève. Les habitants autour se mettent à applaudir son acte HÉROÏQUE, nan en vrai, c'est que je saignais et tout ça... Âme de médecin, t'as capté.

\- Merci, chuchotais-je. Mais ça me faisait pas mal.

\- Ça aurait pu s'infecter- yoi. Je doute que tu veuilles une jambe enflée pour le voyage ?

\- Mh, t'as pas tort jeune Padawan...

\- Padawan ?

《 - Quelle surprise ! Quel honneur, yayayah yayayah ! 》

Hein ? Un type... Enfin, un vieil homme âgé de la soixantaine approche les grands bras ouverts.

\- Merde, pas lui.

Même si Marco avait parlé aussi bas, je l'ai bien entendu. Je replace mes yeux vers l'homme. C'est le carnaval ou quoi ? Il est assez petit, des cheveux gris en calvitie et ce gros bide de richard. Une écharpe avec écrit en grosses lettres majuscules " MAIRE TORI TOWN ".

Ah, c'est le maire ? Il souriait, très heureux. Plaisir non-partagé par Marco on dirait bien.

\- Marco- sama ! Bienvenue ! Yayayah Yayayah !

Je savais que les rires étaient particuliers ici... Mais là. Tiens ? Lui aussi il porte une plume bleue. Pas dans ses cheveux, hein. Vu qu'il en a pratiquement plus. Non, il l'a accroché à l'arrière de son oreille.

En faite, tous les habitants en ont une. Des plus vieux, aux bébés. Une plume bleue. De toutes les nuances. Ah !? Si je n'en porte pas une aussi je vais me faire traquer, c'est ça !? Prise d'une peur, je m'accroche au bras de Marco en regardant les gens d'un mauvais œil.

IMMUNISÉ ! Ils ne peuvent plus m'approcher !

\- Mh ? Qu'est-ce que t'as- yoi ?

\- R- Rien. Tu es certain que cette île est sûre, Marco...?!

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre, mais le maire le coupa et s'approcha :

\- Yayah ! Je vois que vous avez amené une invitée ! Sois le bienvenue, jeune fille !

\- Ah... Merci.

Il est... étrangement gentil. Marco expliqua qu'il n'était que de passage et qu'il ne restera qu'une nuit. Rien que ça rendait le maire fou de joie, il est comment dire... haut en couleurs, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

\- Tu vas tenir mon bras combien de temps, Rinah- yoi ?

\- Jusqu'à que l'on quitte cette île !

\- Hahh... Comme tu veux.

Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de lâcher son bras musclé. En plus, il sent super bon ! Je m'attendais à une odeur de rhum, mais à ma surprise c'est plus une sorte d'ananas brûlée légèrement. J'aime beaucoup !

Nous suivons le maire jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville, où les marchés et attractions en tout genre y étaient abondants ! Merde, j'ai plus de télephone ! C'est tellement... beau. Mes yeux s'émerveillaient à chaque fois que je posais mon regard quelque part !

Des stands, des marchés, des familles, et surtout... DES PLUMES. De partout, des plumes. Et contrairement aux habitants, elles étaient de toutes les couleurs ! Elles brillaient, avec des paillettes, de toutes les formes ! C'est magique, je vis un truc de malade...!

\- Tu ressembles à une enfant, ria Marco.

\- H-Hein ? Mais... C'est trop jolie ! Eh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, là-bas !?

En faite, pour entrer dans la ville, il faut passer par une sorte de portail et juste derrière celui-ci, je pouvais apercevoir un peu plus loin une grande file de personnes !

Le maire prit le temps de me répondre, avec un ton pas peu fière :

\- Ceci est notre principale attraction, les gens réservent leur billet via Den Den Mushi et viennent de tout le Nouveau Monde, Yayayah ! Le " Pinku no Tori " .

\- Pinku no Tori ?

Aussitôt, un oiseau GÉANT de couleur rose s'élança dans le ciel avec à son dos une petite fille et un homme, je suppose, son père. Ils étaient attachés, et l'oiseau... souriait. Ouais, un fucking oiseau SOURIAIT.

Immédiatement, dans une poussée d'adrénaline, je tire le bras de Marco aussi FORT que je peux :

\- JE VEUX LE FAIRE, MARCO !

\- E- Eh...?!

Merde, je suis dans One Piece ! Les prochains jours seront infernaux, il faut absolument pas que je rate cette occasion ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous entrons par le portail. Chaque habitant rayonnait de bonheur en voyant le blond qui se sentait, sans doute... gêné. Enfin, pas les joues roses et tout le bordel ! Non, plutôt, décontenancé.

Avec le bras de Marco entre mes petites mains, je passe un premier pas, puis un homme me stoppa :

\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer.

\- Hein...?

Une femme accompagna Marco à ma place, l'éloignant loin de moi. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta, et observait la scène d'un air embêté.

\- Comment ça, " pas autorisé " ? Je suis avec Marco, mon cher monsieur !

\- Peut-être, mais la ville est réservée aux touristes avec une plume, et tu n'en as pas.

\- ...PARDOOOON !? Et Marco il a une plume peut-être !?

La femme souria narquoisement :

\- Marco- sama EST un oiseau, jeune fille.

Je nage en plein délire. Et je fais quoi, alors ? Je reste dans le village ? Toute seule ? Je suis sidérée.

Pourquoi moi !?

**_ET VOILÀ. Pour ce sixième chapitre, Rinah et Marco sont bien arrivés mais les choses se compliquent pour la jeune fille ! Comme d'habitude me diriez-vous... Enfin ! Au moins, elle voit de jolies choses hors-du-commun qui ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter, haha !_**

**_Mmh... Pour être honnête, j'ai très peur de faire trop vite ! Ou même d'être OOC avec Marco qui est un personnage super dur à retranscrire. Mais je fais du mieux que je peux, promis jurée crac- Ah, non, ça c'est dégueu' !_**

**_On paaaasse aux reviews avec Anko- chan !_**

**_Anko Potter : Oui, pauvres cheveux. J'imagine les monstres marins en faire une perruque, et je sais pas pourquoi, j'étais pliée de rire ! Ouais, il en faut pour me faire rire, hahaha ! En ce qui concerne Rinah- chan et Marco- kun... Disons qu'on ne va pas précipiter les choses ! Tout doit se faire naturellement ! Écoute, pour Ace, je te conseillerais de l'appâter avec un bon gros morceau de viande, grillé de préférence avec un coussin juste à côté ! Expérience sociale. Et merci encore pour ta revieeeew !_**

**_Shadow : Mmh... Tiens, tiens... Un ennemi ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Allons voir ça de plus près... dans les prochains chapitres ! Tu sais tes reviews me font trop rire, j'ai l'impression que tu sautes de joie et ça me fait trooop plaisir ! Merci !_**

**_Chesca-Shan : Oya oya ? Une nouvelle parmis nous ? MAIS SI C'EST PAS TROP COOL ! Merciii, en espérant que ça continue !_**

**_Nimk-chan : I am a pro for this. Par contre, je ne sais jamais comment terminer mes chapitres ! Ah oui, les fameux coups. Rinah dit tellement d'idioties la seconde. C'est affolant. Un génie... Haha, si elle tombe sur ça... Génie des bêtises ! Merciii ! Des fois j'ai l'impression de faire un peu du caca, alors quand je vois ce genre d'encouragement ça me fait trop, trop, trop plaisir ! Ah oui, ça pourrait être une idée... Mais pas sûre que Marco la laisse faire ! _**


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Hey, hey, hey ! Et on se retrouve sans plus attendre pour le septième chapitre dans lequel je me suis bien amusée à écrire ! Haha, on y va, étape par étape. Doucement, mais sûrement !_**

**_One Piece appartient à Oda- sensei ! Rinah ainsi que mes OC sont miens !_** **_ZEBARTII._**

Je suis dans une situation, comme qui dirait, problématique. Encore.

Furieuse, je me contenais et vais même jusqu'à taper du pied en attendant une explication décente. Je suis accompagnée du second de leur boss, et je ne suis pas autorisée à entrer dans la ville ?

Logique, où es-tu ? Il y en a pas, j'ai bien peur.

Marco s'avança, d'un air embêté en grattant sa nuque. Euh...? Je suis en plein rêve, ou la jeune femme continue de lui attraper le bras ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Ça va, je te dérange pas ? Une chambre d'hôtel, peut-être ?

\- Aah, Monsieur le Maire, ça vous dérangerait pas de faire une exception pour cette fois ?

Mon regard s'illumina, tandis que celui de la pimbêche se ternit. Bim. Le maire écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris de la demande du blond avant de s'agiter, un peu paniqué :

\- Je suis désolé, Marco- sama... Mais les lois sont les lois. Les gens de ce pays s'y attachent beaucoup, vous savez...! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Tch. Je croise les bras, en soupirant :

\- Eh bah donnez-moi une plume, si vous y tenez tant !

L'homme à la garde secoua la tête, sévèrement :

\- Il faut les commander. Celles de la ville sont spéciales, on ne peut pas s'en procurer comme ça.

Ainsi, il me poussa un peu plus fort pour me virer, mais je me débattais, aussi fort que je le pouvais ! Il me bouge ? C'est sérieux !? Ma force de mouche et moi se retrouvent en dehors, avec la grille qui se referma d'un seul coup.

VLAM.

C'est une plaisanterie !? Le garde retourna à son poste, sans daigner m'accorder un regard. Je peux pas rester seule ! Non ! Marco avait l'air de plus en plus embêté. Bien sûr ! Ce village m'inspire pas du tout confiance, y a peut-être des alcooliques, qui sait !? Le regard suppliant, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans ces vieux dramas...

" Séparée de son amant, Rinah se trouva, perdue. Lui de même, à présent, comment pouvaient-ils vivre éloigner l'un de l'autre...?! "

Sauf que dans mon histoire, je. suis TRÈS paumée et Marco... Bah c'est Marco. Il ne va pas péter un plomb non plus, il garde son calme. Ne laissant apparaître qu'un visage las, il vint vers moi, mains dans les poches :

\- Panique pas- yoi. Le village n'est pas très grand.

\- Mais ok, c'est cool ! Mais je vais pas rester toute seule !?

Un petit soupire, puis il répondit :

\- Tiens, tu peux acheter ces choses ? Ce sont les moins lourdes- yoi. Tu peux le faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me tendit une liste de courses... Oh, je vois. Je le prends, et scrute le petit papier. Mmh, du pain, du sel... Mh, mh. En relevant mon regard, il me tendait un sac de pièces. Ah ? Il me fait confiance à ce point ?

Hahaha, comme je le disais. C'est un jeune Padawan.

\- Je m'occupe des trucs les plus lourds, d'accord ? Et rejoins-moi à cette adresse, dit-il en montrant un truc écrit en japonais totalement incompréhensible, pour moi, jeune française ayant fait Espagnol LV2.

Naturellement, je le fixe :

\- Je sais pas lire japonais.

\- Eh ? Japonais- quoi ?

\- Je reformule : Je sais pas lire.

Ok, là, il fronce les sourcils avant de reprendre, un petit peu plus irrité :

\- Je vois, eh bien en cas de problèmes demande aux gens ou bien attend moi sur le navire- yoi. Je serais là avant la tombée de la nuit !

Attends. Il part ? Pour de vrai ? HEIN !?

\- N- Non, reste ! Je connais rien, ici !

\- Tout va bien se passer, t'en fais pas. Essaye de pas te faire trop arnaquer, et t'attires pas de problème, compris- yoi ?

\- Arnaquer ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Non, je veux dire, reste !

Il souria. Ce sourire moqueur et plein de suffisance. Et après il va me dire que je me fous dans des bourbiers !? Bon, il est pas là pour me faire le flic, j'suis d'accord MAIS simple prévention pour notre trip, quoi ! Il s'éloigne, encore et encore. Avant de me lancer un petit signe de main.

Et la pimbêche se jette sur Marco, agrippant son bras. Trop las pour dire quoique ce soit, il se laisse faire. Quoique, ça lui fait chier. Donc il lui lance un regard interrogateur, et soupire.

\- Et toi, touche pas Marco ! Criais-je, le tout pour le tout.

C'est... un désastre. Leurs silhouettes devenaient de plus en plus petites, alors que je les accompagnais d'un regard triste. Encore. Je suis encore séparée de Marco. Quelque chose veut m'empêcher de vivre mon histoire d'amour tranquille !?

Enfin, Marco ne voulait peut-être pas créer de disputes. Je reconnais bien là son côté diplomate. Quoique. Je tournais mon attention vers le papier. C'est bizarre, haha. Les provisions sont écrites en anglais, mais le reste en japonais. Bon, ça me facilite la tâche au moins.

Le cœur lourd, je range le sac de pièces dans la poche avant de ma salopette. Ça me donne l'air d'être enceinte... Enfin bref. Comme je suis là maintenant, autant visiter ce village.

Alors tranquillement, j'entame une petite marche à travers les rues, mains dans les poches. Il fait un peu fraîs, je dois avouer malgré le grand soleil et le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs. Sinon, ça va. À quoi pense Marco ? Cette île doit être sûre, hein.

Contrairement à l'île Courte, le village est peu sophistiqué. Les routes sont faites de sables et de cailloux, et il n'y a même pas de trottoirs. Les rues sont animées par contre.

\- Aah, ça ressemble à Alabasta, chuchotais-je.

Il y a beaucoup de magasins, par contre. Beaucoup de stands. On dirait une sorte de marché...

Et pourquoi j'ai la nette sensation que tout le monde me regarde...!?

Des regards curieux, méfiants aussi. Oui, ma tenue peut surprendre. Rien à voir avec leurs habits d'Indiens chelous. On se croirait dans Yakari ! Certains hommes sont habillés comme des cowboys, c'est marrant. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne connais pas encore sur le monde de One Piece...

Je fais un petit tour, repérant quelques boutiques pour ma liste de courses. Ça me fait chier. Moi qui pensais vivre une aventure des plus exaltantes, je suis rendu à faire des courses. Bon, c'est Marco qui me le demande donc pas de problèmes ! Je ne peux pas lui refuser grand-chose, hihi.

" Te fait pas arnaquer ". Pfff. Je suis la grande Rinah ! Je conquerrais un jour le monde !

HA HA HA HA ! HA HA H- aïe.

Pendant que je brillais d'imagination, je reçois un caillou en pleine tronche. Je n'ai pas le temps de péter un câble que j'en reçois un second puis un troisième !

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe...! C'est qui, là !?

《- Rentre chez toi, pirate ! Dégage ! Hurla une petite voix emplie de rage. 》

Et en rouvrant les yeux, je vis une enfant. Pas plus haute que trois poires, enfin, pommes. Bref. C'est une gamine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ses cheveux ondulés d'un blond immaculé me surprirent et j'abaissais mon regard pour tomber sur de grands yeux bleus, larmoyants.

Elle avait aussi des pansements, ici et là. Me donnant l'impression que c'est une enfant à problèmes. Pourquoi elle est si en colère ? On dirait je lui ai fait du mal. Et pourquoi personne ne réagit !?

Et comment ça " pirate " !? Attendez voir, je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !

\- Eh, oh ! C'est quoi ces manières, hein !?

\- Ta gueule !

HEIN !? Immédiatement, je prends mon air le plus noir. Je déteste les gosses mal élevés comme ça...! Et comme prévu, ç'eût l'effet escompté. La petite prend peur, et recule de quelques pas, regrettant ses paroles.

Non mais, oh !? Je m'agenouille devant elle :

\- T'es qui, déjà ? Et pourquoi tu me jettes des cailloux ?

Ma voix s'adoucit au fil de mes questions mais la gamine ne décolère pas et serre les poings tellement fort, avant de le brandir devant moi :

\- Un jour je serais Marine ! Et les petits pirates dans ton genre, je l'ai jeterai en taule, t'entends !?

Bon, elle m'impressionne pas du tout. Marine ? Cool. Mais moi, je suis pas pirate en fait. Et je m'empresse de lui faire savoir, sans un sourire :

\- J'suis pas une pirate.

\- Huh !? ... MENTEUSE ! Tu étais avec cet abruti de Marco !

Ah. " Abruti " ? Marco ? Ok. J'ai dit oui aux cailloux, aux mots grossiers mais qu'on insulte Marco : Ça, jamais. Et à la manière du blond, je frappe son crâne, qui sonne creux d'ailleurs. Je comprends mieux. Eh mais c'est super satisfaisant !

\- Argh...! Enfoirée ! Je vais te tuer !

\- Ferme la, un peu. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et un peu de respect aux aînés, tu t'appelles comment d'abord ?

\- Hedmethua ! Tâche de te souvenir de mon nom, pirate !

Tok. Je la frappe à nouveau :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas une pirate, imbécile ! Et je vais t'appeler Hed, c'est plus simple ! Appelle-moi Rinah- sama.

\- Aïe... Je t'appelle pas d'abord parce que t'es qu'une ordure de la société ! Un fléau, t'entends !?

Oui. J'entends. Et malheureusement pour cette petite effrontée que je ne connais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, elle va goûter au supplice de ma colère.

Comment ça, une ordure !? Est-ce qu'elle a des neurones !? Je vais la tuer. Après tout, je suis une pirate à ce qui paraît. Brandissant mon poing pour lui faire comprendre la politesse, un événement inattendu me laisse sans voix...

Brusquement, une jeune fille vient à la rescousse et recule la gamine in extremis :

\- Hedmethua ! Arrête ! S'écria-t-elle, désemparée.

J'allais juste la frapper hein, c'est pas comme si j'avais un pistolet en mains. Ouh, je n'imagine même pas les dégâts si j'en avais un. Bref ! La fille planta son regard bleuté dans le mien, plein de détresse.

Woaaah. Je vais culpabiliser. Je suis la méchante ? Ok, je vois. Surprise, je lâche un léger hôquet de surprise puis l'inconnue se jeta au sol, se proternant avec autant de respect, que de peur.

Elle tremblait. Hein !?

\- Veuillez pardonner le comportement de ma petite sœur ! Elle n'a que douze ans ! Hed, excuse toi !

Ah. Trop tard. Elle s'est barrée. NON, MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT ! J'AI LA SENSATION D'ÊTRE UN DRAGON CÉLESTE, MERDE ! Et y a tout le monde qui nous regarde ! Paniquée, je secoue les mains :

\- Non, c'est rien, je t'assure ! A- Arrête, lève-toi, s'te plaît ! Je vais rien vous faire, je te le promets !

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, même ? Pourquoi elle s'excuse comme ça ? Je ne mérite pas autant ! De simples excuses, ou même aucunes ne m'auraient rien fait ! Tremblante, elle se releva :

\- Huh... C'est vrai ?

\- Évidemment, enfin ! C'est rien, j'en ai un comme ça à la maison aussi, en pire ! Donc, des insultes j'en ai vu passer, hahahaha !

Devant mon rire nerveux, elle souria avant de m'aider à me relever complètement. Oh. Elle me dit quelque chose. Puis, elle est super grande ! Elle me dépasse d'au moins deux têtes ! Je fais 1m73 ! Elle fait du basket ?

Rinah, t'es idiote. Tais-toi.

\- Haha, merci du fond du cœur. Elle est intenable en présence de pirates, quelqu'ils soient !

Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas une pirate. Une hors-la-loi, si vous préféré. J'ignore sa remarque, et la fixe. Elle me dit vraiment quelque chose.

... AH. C'est elle, tout à l'heure ! Sur le port, qui avait essayé de m'aider.

Son visage angélique, et ses cheveux blonds. Oui, aucun doute ! C'est bien elle ! La jeune fille porta sa main près de sa poitrine, un sourire à faire fendre le cœur :

\- Je m'appelle Lelah, enchantée... Vous êtes la compagne de Marco- sama, c'est bien ça ?

BAH VOYONS. C'EST EXACTEMENT ÇA. Je rougis violemment. On... On en avait l'air...? Si je mens et que je dis oui, est-ce que à tout hasard le Piaf va le savoir ?

Ne tentons pas le diable. Snif. Je secoue la tête, dans un rire gêné :

\- Haha, pas vraiment. Enfin, pas du tout ! Disons qu'on voyage ensemble pour un petit bout de temps. Et tu peux me tutoyer ! Moi, c'est Rinah !

\- Rinah- san, je vois. Tu es une amie de Marco- sama, alors ?

Amie... Une compilation de mes coups sur la tête et de toutes les fois où Marco avait mis mes nerfs en miettes. Ouais. On va dire ça. Une amie.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça. Dis, pourquoi Hed a pété un plomb sur moi ? J'ai l'impression de lui avoir brisé son portable, hahaha !

Lelah cligna des yeux.

\- Por... table ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ah ? Rien ! Laisse tomber, haha ! Tu crois que c'est bon, si elle s'enfuit comme ça ?

\- Oh, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, haha. Tout le monde ici connait Hed- chan, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. À vrai dire, j'ai un peu du mal avec elle. Elle est si...

\- Insolente ? Je suis d'accord !

Éclair de génie. Maintenant que je me suis faite une pote, pourquoi ne pas lui demander pour l'adresse. Je sors mon bout de papier, souriante :

\- Eh, dis, tu sais où se trouve cet endroit ? Je dois y rejoindre Marco justement, mais je ne sais pas lire !

Intriguée, la blonde prit le papier avant d'écarquiller de grands yeux ronds :

\- Ah, mais c'est...

\- De quoi, de quoi ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais Marco- sama viendra à l'auberge de ma famille ! C'est incroyable, haha !

\- Quoi ? Sérieux !? Aaah ! La chance ! Je ne vais pas me casser la tête finalement ! Oh, une autre chose.

Elle releva son regard, et me redonne le papier. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage :

\- T'as pas à manger ? J'ai faim ! Hahaha !

\- Oh ? À manger ? Si, bien sûr. Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'auberge !

\- Oooh ! Je t'aime bien, toi ! Ça te dit après on va faire du oiseau !?

Oui, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je sais. Mais si on est deux dans la merde, je me sens plus rassurée. Ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié cette histoire d'oiseau !

J'ai dit : Je veux le faire. Alors, j'en ferais ! Je n'abandonne jamais.

Attendez, je peux me la jouer aventurière de temps en temps, hein ! Si avec Lelah, on réussit à s'infiltrer, qu'on PÈTE la gueule des gardes par X moyens et qu'on chope un oiseau... Moi je dis que c'est faisable.

Mais en voyant la jeune fille, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle est trop douce pour être aussi... sauvage. Même quand elle rit, dans ses gestes, tout transpire la délicatesse chez elle. Mais ! On va y arriver !

\- De l'oiseau ? Hahaha, tu es drôle, Rinah- san !

\- Mh ? Bah quoi ?

Je cale mes mains dans mes poches, la suivant. Tch. Elle marche vite, bon sang !

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas que c'est interdit ? Je n'ai pas de plume spéciale, c'est beaucoup trop cher, malheureusement.

Mmh... J'ai de l'argent, mais c'est pour les courses. Dommage.

\- Ah, je vois. Sinon, tu peux me dire c'est quoi le problème de Hed ?

\- Hed- chan...

Son regard se voila dans ses songes, en une fraction seconde à l'évocation du nom de sa petite sœur. Son silence m'indique qu'elle et la gamine ont du avoir une mauvaise expérience avec des pirates, non ? Comme beaucoup dans ce monde, je suppose. C'est LE cliché. Mais bon, ça reste réel.

Voilà pourquoi la Marine existe. Même si je les hais, pff. Qu'ils fassent leur boulot au lieu de tuer des pirates beaux gosses comme Ace ! SNIIIF. Après dix ans, je n'ai toujours pas digéré sa mort. Annw.

\- Elle n'a pas toujours détesté les pirates, tu sais. Et même si le nom de Barbe Blanche- sama nous protège, ce n'est pas toujours le cas...

\- Mmh, je vois. Eh, si t'as pas envie de m'en parler, je te force pas, hein !

Elle souria, un peu désolé :

\- Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. En vérité, il y a de cela quatre mois environ, un homme est venu en se disant être un subordonné d'un certain pirate appelé Barbe Noire... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas qui il peut être.

... Quoi ? B- Barbe quoi ? Mon expression se décomposa, et je décélère.

\- Hein ? Attends, qui ?

Elle... a bien dit " Barbe Noire " ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? PAUSE. Pourquoi ce nom apparaît, d'un coup ? Il est pas censé être le boss final, de cette histoire !? Inspire, expire Rinah. Tout va bien, tout va bien.

Non ! Si Barbe Noire est impliqué quelque part c'est que c'est mauvais, très, très mauvais même ! Et s'il retrouve Ace plus tôt que prévu ? Oh lala ! Je ne veux pas imaginer, vite, le néant. Aaah. 3000 scénarios jouent dans mon crâne.

Dont un qui m'effraie. Marco meurt par ma faute, Ace et Barbe Blanche aussi, je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi. Je finis en dépression.

\- Rinah- san ? Ça va pas ?

Eh ? Oh, elle est loin devant ! J'accours à elle, un peu déboussolée.

\- S- Si... Tranquille, tout va bien. J- Je vais bien ! Lelah, tu as bien dit " Barbe Noire " ?!

\- Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

\- Ouais, à mon grand malheur...

Mon regard se fit plus sombre que jamais. Si ce salopiaud est quelque part, c'est pas bon.

\- Il est vrai que depuis que ce nom est entré dans ma vie, avec Hed- chan et mon grand frère, on ne vit plus vraiment... Enfin !

Ah, elle a un grand frère aussi ? Tiens, petite parenthèse :

\- Lelah, tu as quel âge ?

\- Oh, j'ai 15 ans !

15 ans !? Mais c'est un bébé ! Oui, j'ai trois ans de plus, mais entre nous deux, c'est plutôt moi qui ai l'air d'avoir 15 ans !

\- Ah.. D'accord. Moi j'ai 18 ans, ça nous fait pas beaucoup ! Bref. Dis moi en plus sur ce malpropre. Il a envoyé un de ces hommes ?

Attendez. Barbe Noire n'est pas con. Loin de là. Pourquoi envoyer un de ces gars sur le territoire de Barbe Blanche ? Jamais dans le manga il nous en avait parlé ! Ou alors ce n'est pas encore apparu... Ou pire !

Le scénario a déjà été changé ?

NOOOOOON. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas se produit !

\- Oui, c'est cela... Il ne nous a pas dit son nom, à vrai dire, il était avec d'autre pirates. De simples bandits, selon mon grand frère... Et après, l'homme et mes parents ont eu une vive dispute à propos d'une fille qui viendrait et qu'il fallait la conduire sur une île...

Une fille ? C'est quoi ça ? Je ne comprends rien ! Et pourquoi l'homme ne s'est pas présenté ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

H- Huh ?! Elle... Oh non. Elle va pleurer ? M- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de caresser son dos. Argh... La carthésienne que je suis a du mal avec les gens qui pleurent ! Je ne sais pas consoler les gens !

Et pourtant, je me sens tellement triste pour elle. Lelah ne pleurait pas vraiment, en tout cas, elle essayer de se retenir. Après un instant, la blonde renifla :

\- Mes parents ne comprenaient rien, alors ils ont essayé de le faire sortir mais... tout a dérapé, et l'homme les a tué.

Oh, putain. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de personnes avec des parents décédés, surtout depuis aussi peu longtemps. Ça doit être si dur, à son âge. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et ferme mon visage dans une expression de frustration.

Eh, eh, c'est une fanfiction romantiquement (?) comique ! Et là on me dit que ma nouvelle pote vient de perdre ses parents ? C'est horrible !

\- Je... Je suis désolée.

La jeune fille ria, doucement :

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rinah- san ! C'était leur destin, malheureusement. Mon frère et moi nous pouvons surmonter cette peine, mais Hed- chan... Elle déteste les pirates du plus profond de son cœur, désormais.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux. Dit moi, cet homme... à quoi il ressemblait ?

Je connais à peu près l'apparence de chaque coéquipier de cet idiot tête creuse. Mais c'est étrange. À ce stade, Barbe Noire n'a que trois ou quatre mecs dans son équipages. Comment l'homme a-t-il pu venir avec d'autres personnes ? Ou alors il les a embarqué en court de route ?

Mais même, cette histoire de fille, et une île, ça n'a aucun sens !

La voix de Lelah me pris de court :

\- L'homme ? Je ne sais plus, désolée... Tu sais, sur le moment, je n'ai pas été préoccupé par lui...

\- A- Ah ! Oui, oui, évidemment ! Pardon, je voulais pas !

\- ... Seulement, je me souviens qu'il avait des yeux dorés. Tellement dorés, et étranges. On avait l'impression de deux soleils qui brûlaient, dans ses yeux... Je ne sais pas si ça peut aider, mais je ne me souviens que de ça !

\- Des yeux dorés ? Quoi ?

De plus en plus incompréhensible. Aucun membre de l'équipage de Teach a les yeux dorés, je me trompe ? Déjà AVOIR les yeux dorés, c'est pas normal. Noisette à la limite, je dis pas.

Glurrrrmp.

Ah ça, c'est mon estomac. Lelah et moi nous nous fixons. Elle essaie peut-être de comprendre d'où venait ce bruit venu des abysses sombres du tréfond de mon estomac. Moi ? Je fais semblant de pas piger.

Chut. C'est pas moi.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, tu ne penses pas, Rinah- san...?

\- Si, si ! Bien vu ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, la nouvelle amie de la grande Rinah !

En avant, marche ! Je prends les devants, sautillants.

\- Non, c'est par-là, haha...

\- Ah !? Héhé, c'était pour voir si tu suivais ! J'arriiive !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivons à destination. Une petit maison sur plusieurs étages, aux bois de couleur verte. Je m'arrête devant le bâtiment, qui ressemblait plus à une boutique qu'à une auberge.

Sur la porte était écrit " OPEN ! " en gras manuscrit affreusement tout choupi. Sur la droite, il y avait pleins d'arbustes qui brillaient au soleil. Je pouvais encore voir des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient une à une au sol.

On est très loin de la taverne qui puait le rhum à 3km. AAAAH ~ Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler de joie, plein d'admiration.

ENFIN ! Un endroit fucking normal dans ce bled bizarrement jolie !

\- Désolée, c'est un peu modeste comparé au centre du village. On a plusieurs chambres à l'étage, et un petit restaurant au rez-de-chaussé.

Je lève un magnifique pouce en l'air, avec un clin d'œil :

\- T'inquiètes, va ! C'est un palace comparé au sol du navire, haha !

\- Ah, merci...!

Des criquets commençaient à chanter, je remarque que, un peu plus derrière, il y avait des buissons. Ah... C'est vraiment la campagne, hein ? J'aurais aimé avoir mon portable.

Tch. Les monstres marins doivent être entrain de faire joue-joue avec.

Lelah entra, et je la suivis de près. Un petit clinquement, et une grosse voix rauque ainsi qu'un sourire :

\- Ah, bienven-- O- Oh. Lelah ! Tu as retrouvé Hed- chan ?

Un homme, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, certainement. Ses yeux vifs se posèrent immédiatement sur moi, alors que j'observais les alentours.

Juste au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme, une horloge indiquait : 17h13.

\- Oh, merde ! J'allais oublié les courses, Marco va me tuer ! Désolée, je dois y aller ! Uhm... Si je me perds, dites lui bien que j'ai réussis à venir ici contrairement à ce qu'il doit penser, d'accord !?

Je bondis hors de l'auberge, et fonce dans la première boutique que je vois. Seulement, voilà...

En cours de route, je percute une petite masse qui tomba nette.

\- Aïe... Ah ! Encore toi ! Tu veux te battre, c'est ça !?

\- Hed !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- J'ai aucun compte à rendre à une pirate de ton espèce, cracha-t-elle en ramassant une grosse pierre qui fait DEUX fois la taille de sa main.

Si elle me jette ça, ça va me faire très mal.

Faire les courses ? Ça me fait chier. Rire, c'est cool.

Ok, et si on jouait à pirate-marines ? GÉNIAL.

Je ris narquoisement, en tapant mes fesses, et grimaçant comme une gamine :

\- Attrape moi si tu peux, abrutie de Marine !

\- QUOI !? Viens-là !

Ouais, je joue avec une gamine qui veut me tuer et me briser les os sans doute. Mais c'est drôle ! Et les courses peuvent bien attendre ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps, haha !

Ainsi, à travers le village, je ris aux éclats comme une brindille libre alors qu'une furie en veut à ma vie. Je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas me faire très mal.

Les habitants autour rient en nous voyant, comme ça. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel, et nos cœurs étaient légers. J'espère que Marco va bien, haha !

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis essoufflée, elle ne veut plus s'arrêter ! Les jeunes ont de l'énergie à revendre !

Ah, mais. JE SUIS JEUNE !

**_C'EST TOUT... Pour le moment. Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude et assez sombre. Rinah rencontre une famille avec une histoire des plus tristes, malheureusement. Et il semblerait que Barbe Noire y soit lié..._****_Comment va se dérouler la suite du séjour de notre idiote préférée !?_**

**_Malgré la séparation avec Marco, Rinah- chan prend sur elle et décide de voir ( pour une fois ) le bon côté des choses !_**

**_La suite, au prochain chapitre !_**

**_Mais avant... LES REVIEWS :_**

**_Shadow : Ouais, c'est CARRÉMENT plumant, comme tu dis, hahaha !_** **_Merciii, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !_**

**_Ryu : Ça aurait pu, mais une raison empêchait Marco de se faire plumer... À voir dans le prochain chapitre !_**

**_Anko Potter : Merciiii ! Marco avait l'air vraiment embêté... Mais il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennui à Rinah- chan, d'après ce que j'ai entendu !_**

**_Merciiii pour vos reviews et vos retours !_**

**_Ah, oui aussi. À notre grand regret à tous un évènement approche. Un évènement plus communément appelé par nous autres humains : La rentrée._**

_**Et l'année qui va suivre est plutôt importante pour moi ! MAIIIIS. Pas d'inquiétude, je continuerai à poster en essayant de respecter les cinq, six jours maximum !** _


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Nous revoilà pour le huitième chapitre ! Je suis au taquet ! Les idées sont là et tournent à plein régime dans ma petite tête ! En espérant que ça vous fasse toujours autant rire ! On y va, étape par étape !_**

**_ZEBARTI._**

Je... Je... JE SUIS ESSOUFFLÉE. Ah !? Elle arrive ! Mais elle ne s'arrête donc jamais, cette mioche !? Je suis rouge sang, maintenant !

_Snif, snif_. Ouh là. J'ai besoin d'une douche aussi.

Au bout du rouleau, je freine violemment, et me tourne vers Hed qui me poursuit depuis 17h30 ! Il est 18h15, environ ! J'ai des trucs à faire aussi, moi !

\- A- Attends, temps-mort...

Elle n'est absolument pas essoufflée. Quelle endurance ! Elle est née en courant ou quoi ? Un large sourire malicieux se dessina sous ses traits faussement angélique. Cette gamine est un démon, c'est officiel. De sa petite main, elle jetait en l'air un caillou gros comme ma main, et répétait le geste plusieurs fois.

\- Alors, pirate ? Tu abandonnes !?

\- Combien de fois je vais te le dire, je ne suis pas une pirate ! J'ai même pas de primes sur ma tête, idiote !

\- Héhé, ça ne va pas tarder si tu continues à traîner avec cet ananas de Marco !

Soudain, quelque chose me frappa l'esprit. Hed ne porte pas de plume. Intriguée par cette découverte, je la pointe du doigt :

\- Dis, tu ne portes pas de plume bizarre, là ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Vieille peau !

\- A- Ah...! J'ai 18 ans, déjà ! Sur un autre ton, jeune fille. Et jette moi ça, c'est dangereux, sermonnais-je en prenant le caillou qui menaçait à tout moment de finir dans la tronche.

Outrée, la gamine serrait les poings. Je peux comprendre qu'elle haïsse les pirates. C'est normal ! Mais est-ce que j'en ai vraiment l'air, entre nous ? Même Marco, ne ressemble pas tellement à un pirate, hein. On dirait un marchand, plutôt ! Je le vois bien avec un tablier, vendant ses fruits au marché, haha !

Ouh là, je m'écarte.

J'inspire profondément. Ok, instant sentimental. Coupé, et ACTION :

\- Hed, le travail des Marines, c'est d'abord protéger la population, tu sais ? C'est pas en sautant sur le premier pirate venu, que tu seras reconnu pour ton travail. Tu comprends ?

Nan, plus sérieusement. Osez me dire que j'ai tort ! C'est bien beau de capturer des pirates, hein. Mais faut aussi se préoccuper des gens derrière, non ? Sinon, il y aura toujours des malfrats, etc.

Ouais, bon, je ne suis pas spécialiste mais vous m'avez compris ! En tout cas, la petite semble se calmer. Comme si elle sondait chaque lettre que je prononçais. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois faire les courses moi.

Le papier... Hein ? C'est une blague ? Le papier ? Le papier. Le papier !

Il était dans ma poche ! Il n'a pas pu tomber, je l'ai même plié ! Non, non, non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Complétement agitée, je cherche un peu partout en tâtant mon corps dans tous les sens. Merde, merde, merde !

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, pirate ? Demande une petite voix diabolique.

Hedmethua. Ok, je connais ce petit jeu. J'en étais la reine, à son âge.

\- Hed, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me le rendre ? J'en ai besoin, vois-tu.

\- Nan, jure ? Ah. Alors comme ça toi et ton copain allaient squatter mon auberge ? Ridicule. Il n'y a que Amaro-nii- chan pour accepter ce genre de choses... Maman et papa vont s'en retourner dans leurs tombes.

La dernière partie de sa phrase, elle l'avait pratiquement craché avant de mettre en boule mon papier.

\- A- Ah... Ma liste... MAIS T'ES DINGUE !? Rends-moi ça, Hed !

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, dit-elle dans un ton suffisant.

Cette gosse a de la répartie, c'est sûr. Elle me rappelle moi, à son âge. Ouais, j'étais vraiment méprisable. Mais pour une morveuse comme Hed, elle parle drôlement bien. Une chose est certaine, j'ai très envie de la mettre en pièces.

Bon, après mûre réflexion, la petite blonde décide de me rendre le papier. À une condition, qu'elle vienne faire les courses avec moi. Tch.

À la minute où mes doigts touchèrent le papier froissé, je lui fous un bon coup histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Haha. Bien fait pour toi, petite impertinente.

\- Voilààà, là, tu peux m'accompagner, ma petite Hed !

\- Aïe... Je n'en attendais pas moins... de l'assistante de Marco le Phœnix ! Il faut que je m'entraîne encore plus dur !

\- Assistante ? D'où tu sors des idioties pareilles ? Il manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Je suis sa partenaire, par-te-nai-re ! _Capiche_ ?

Avec sa bosse fumante, Hed et moi-même déambulons, jusqu'à entrer dans la première boutique. Elle la berçait, grimaçante :

\- Pfff, j'avais raison. Tu ne peux même pas atteindre un poste aussi simple, abrutie.

\- Eh, sur un autre ton.

《 - Bienvenue ! Ah ? Hed- chan ? Oooh ? 》

La gérante du magasin nous accueillait avec un sourire chaleureux. Et lorsqu'elle vit Hed avec moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était encore bien plus heureuse ! Ça fait du baume au cœur. Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible.

Je regrette presque que Marco ne soit pas là !

\- Ah, mais vous êtes la femme de Marco- sama !? Quel honneur !

Hahahaha... haha. C'est trop gênant. Je ne peux que rire avec une tête idiote. Que dire ? Non, autant se taire. C'est pour le mieux.

Enfin, bref ! Je lui présente les quelques articles dont j'ai besoin, et en quelle quantité. La gentille madame m'a tout fait dans un sac, et au bout de quinze minutes, me revoilà partie pour une seconde boutique !

J'ai déjà quatre provisions sur... Quatorze !? J'en aurais pour trente ans, non !?

\- Allez, Hed ! On y va !

\- Je suis ton chien ou quoi ? Grommelle-t-elle. Je plisse le regard.

\- N'importe quoi... Prends le pas comme ça, imbécile. Déjà, pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner ?

La petite blonde rentra ses mains dans les poches, me perçant du regard. Décidément. Elle m'aime vraiment pas, hein.

\- T'avais l'air de t'y connaître pas mal niveau marine.

Ah. Vraiment !? Elle m'en dira tant. Hed me pointa d'un doigt, dure :

\- Dis moi en plus ! C'est quoi le travail d'un Marine digne de ce nom ?

Je hausse les épaules, désintéressée :

\- Ha, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? La Marine est la Marine. Mais je dois avouer que même entre eux, ils ne s'entendent pas. Chacun à sa vision des choses.

Et voilà. Moi, je voulais rencontrer un gamin qui rêvait d'être un pirate et d'aventures ! De liberté. Et je voulais lui en mettre plein les yeux en lui racontant des histoires entièrement fausses ! Eh bah non. J'ai une gosse qui me déteste, et qui en plus a le culot de me demander des conseils. À moi.

Aaaah. One Piece 2.0.

Enfin bon. Je vais prendre ma casquette de grande sœur antipatique. En avançant, je lui lance un coup d'œil sérieux :

\- Mais... Ne sois pas une Akainu. Surtout pas. D'accord ? Et aussi Sengoku, ou même Kizaru. Sois une Marine du genre... Garp, ou Aokiji au pire. T'as compris ?

Woooow. Je frôle le génie. Qui peut me regarder DROIT dans les yeux et me dire " Je suis meilleur conseiller que toi " , hein ? Hein ? Héhé.

Absolument tout le monde.

Hed me regardait, un peu perplexe. Ok, elle a rien compris. Oui, mais elle aussi, si elle ne peut pas réfléchir ! Est-ce qu'elle connaît au moins le nom de ces grosses pointures !?

Je claque de la langue :

\- Tu vois c'est qui Smoker ? Bah si tu veux vraiment faire chier les pirates mais en étant juste et droite, soit comme lui ! Mais par contre ne prends pas d'assistante chiante comme Tashigi, hein.

\- Je... Je comprends rien, demeurée !

\- Ferme-là, j'essaie de t'aider, imbécile !

Je serre son stupide crâne vide un peu plus fort avant de souffler :

\- Mais oublie jamais : Ne deviens jamais Akainu, d'accord ?!

\- Akainu ? C'est pas l'amiral ? Il doit être SUPER cool !

\- Il est surtout détesté par tout le monde, ouais.

La blonde arqua un sourcil. C'est sûr, pour elle, un amiral représente une chose de relativement BON pour le monde. Mais pas du tout. Vous voyez tous quel genre d'ordure est Akainu, pas besoin de dessin.

\- Écoute, je suis peut-être une hors-la-loi, mais je fais encore la différence entre le bien et le mal. Toi, t'es une gamine. Écervelée, en plus de ç- Aïe. Bref ! Il est méchant. Même avec les Marines !

\- Tch. Comme si j'allais croire une pirate.

Mais elle me sort pas les trous d'nez, celle-là ! J'essaie de l'aider, depuis dix minutes ! Je me contiens, en croisant les bras. Ah, nous voilà devant l'entrée de la boutique. Un peu fatiguée, je la regarde avec des yeux sévères :

\- De toute façon, tu t'en rendras compte toute seule.

\- Mh ?

Je suis rarement aussi sérieuse. Mais dans ce monde, le futur appartient à des gamines pleines d'ambitions comme elles. Hed a une de ces déterminations ! Elle me fait penser à Luffy, quand il était petit et qui criait sur tous les toits qu'il deviendra le Roi des Pirates ! Bon, OK, il le fait toujours. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'Hed a tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir une fière Marine !

Aaah. Je suis entrain de former une Marine, au lieu d'une pirate. Nul.

Enfin bref. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur nous faisons nos petits achats ! Hed ne m'a été franchement d'aucune aide. Mais qu'est-ce que je me marre avec elle ! Elle est géniale c'te gosse quand elle déverse sa colère sur une autre personne que moi ! Fallait voir quand un autre enfant, un petit garçon de son âge...

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Il était venu déclarer sa flamme d'un coup alors qu'on finissait nos courses mais Hed l'a remballé d'une manière ! GÉNIALEMENT DRÔLE.

\- Bon, t'as fini de rire là !?

\- Pfff... T'étais toute rouge ! Le pauvre, il voulait juste te tenir la main !

\- Rien à secouer. Je te signale qu'il a voulu m'emmener dans cette satanée attraction d'oiseau de malheur !

Je m'arrête. Oh, c'est vrai. Maintenant qu'elle le dit, le garçon voulait l'emmener dans le Pinku no Tori ! Booh. Pourquoi elle a refusé ? C'est idiot. Elle s'était énervée d'un coup que le petit a flippé et s'est enfuit.

C'est sûr. Cette enfant est liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à moi. Ça se trouve dans un autre monde, elle serait ma petite sœur. Ouuuh. Les étincelles que ça ferait. Sinon, là on rentre au bercail. La nuit est sur le point de tomber et je suis chargée comme une bourrique.

Même pas elle veut m'aider un peu... Tch.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec l'attraction ? T'aimes pas ?

\- Comme si j'allais aimer un truc que cet idiot de maire adore. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est protégé par ce vieux schnock de Barbe Blanche !

Un grand sourire machiavélique se fendit sur son visage. Je cligne des yeux :

\- Tu sais que t'es flippante, des fois ?

\- C'est le but, petite sotte.

Un coup, un. On ne me manque pas de respect à moi ! La petite Hed ria de plus belle, en frottant ses petites mains. Elle, elle prépare quelque chose.

\- Quand je vais réduire à néant son attraction... On verra si Barbe Blanche viendra le sauver, cet espèce de petit gros lard, héhé.

\- Tu sais que t'es plus bête que t'as en a l'air, Hed. Tu viens de me révéler ton plan, là.

\- QUOI !?

Y a pas à dire. Cette gamine, c'est moi mais en miniature. Je souris à mon tour, en arquant un sourcil malicieux. Ce plan. Ça m'intéresse et pas qu'un peu, haha.

Je m'accroupis devant sa mine prise au dépourvu :

\- Dis, ça te va un petit voyage en oiseau... gratuitement ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, héhé.

La petite déglutit avant de comprendre :

\- Je reconnais bien là ton côté pirate, Rinah.

Et ainsi, la petite Hed m'expliqua son plan infaillible dans le creux de mon oreille. Au fil de ses explications, je ricanais, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à éclater de rire en venant frapper son dos :

\- Hahaha ! Mais c'est parfait, ça ! Je suis de la partie, d'accord !?

Hed fit mine de réfléchir avec ce sourire de mafieuse, une main sur son menton :

\- L'aide d'une adulte ne serait pas de trop. La justice sera rendue au moins ! Ok, je suis d'accord.

\- Alliance Marines-Pirates, alors ? Dis-je tout en montrant ma main, elle sourit.

\- Tu admets enfin...!

Nous nous checkons d'une bonne tape, avant de rire de bon cœur. Je sens que la journée de demain sera intensive. Et je vais bien m'amuser !

《- Mh ? Rinah ? Appela une voix familière. 》

Je me tourne au son de celle-ci, surprise. A- Ah... Sous le ciel devenu violet clair, je vis avec étonnement Marco. Je me redresse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir, hein !

Il portait toutes sortes de très grandes caisses en bois, comme prévue. Et le blond sourit en voyant que j'ai, moi aussi, fait la part du boulot en temps et en heure ! Héhéhé !

Vous connaissez cette sensation de rendre un devoir super compliqué en sachant que vous avez fait du beau travail ! Bah c'est exactement la même chose !

\- Tu as réussis finalement- yoi, dit-il en avançant.

\- Évidemment ! Tu me croyais pas capable ou quoi !?

\- Haha, j'ai rien dit. Bon, au moins je n'aurais pas à te chercher à travers le village. Mh ? Qui est-ce ?

Son regard las convergea vers Hed, qui fixait avec stupeur le blond. Oh dites-moi pas qu'elle flippe ? Cette gamine connaît la peur, finalement ?

Je souris, un peu fière de ma rencontre et dépose une main sur sa petite tête blonde :

\- C'est Hedme- quelque chose. Tu peux l'appeler Hed ! Vas-y, il mord pas tu sais ? Rigolais-je en la poussant vers Marco.

Mais les yeux bleus s'emplirent de haine et d'une colère noire, que le blond avait remarqué aussitôt. Ah oui, j'allais zapé. Elle n'aime pas les pirates. Et sans prévenir, Hed me bouscula et prit ses jambes à son cou.

\- Eh, mais attends ! Tu vas où !? Celle-là, alors... Avec moi elle avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, hein. Rien qu'elle me jetait des cailloux, grommelais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a- yoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas, ria légèrement le pirate.

\- Ouais, elle est imprévisible.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux grosses caisses que portait le blond. Deux superposées dans chaques bras, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Je fronce les sourcils, en approchant :

\- Tu veux pas que j'en prenne une ? J'ai mal pour tes bras, tu sais.

D'abors surpris par ma proposition, Marco cligna des yeux et regarda un bref instant les caisses en bois. Puis il me sourit, tout en avançant :

\- Quoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour une autre personne que toi maintenant- yoi ?

\- Tch ! J'ai toujours été inquiète pour toi, idiot !

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Boudeuse, je croise les bras. Il est très énervant. Q- Quoi...!? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça !? Pourquoi il me regarde TOUT COURT ?

Son sourire s'agrandit, puis il me dépasse de quelques pas :

\- Je sais bien, je rigole- yoi. T'en fais pas, je me débrouille, dit-il en ajustant la position des caisses.

Oh... Il vient de dire... " Je sais bien " . Ça veut dire qu'il reconnaît que malgré que je veuille absolument rentrer chez moi, je ne suis pas si égoïste ?

Ha ! Je le savais ! De toute façon, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître. J'ai une réelle bonté d'âme ! A- Ah, il s'en va ! Très vite, je le rejoins aux petits trots :

\- Marco ! T'as vraiment du mal à m'attendre ou quoi !?

\- Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai faim, dit-il lassement. Oh. Il dit un truc pas bête du tout, là.

\- SIII ! J'ai la dalle ! Hurlais-je, l'eau à la bouche.

\- Tu sais qu'une femme c'est élégant- yoi ?

Son ton ironique me plaît pas par contre. Je ne suis pas LES femmes, hein ! Tiens. Ça me rappelle. La fille qui s'accrochait comme une sangsue... Je tire un sourire nerveux, plein de malice :

\- Bah quoi ? L'autre mijaurée était rafinée comme du caviar, je suppose...!?

Furtivement, je le vis tressauter très légèrement. Et il soupira ;

\- Ah, tu veux parler de la gardienne. Nan, elle voulait plus me lâcher, c'était franchement... lassant.

Ah !? UNE VICTOIRE CONTRE LA MIJAURÉE !? YAHOU. Mais Marco reprit en soupirant plus lourdement, balayant du regard le village :

\- Les gens d'ici m'apprécient beaucoup- yoi. Encore plus à cause de mon fruit du démon, qui me permet de me transformer en phœnix. L'oiseau a une place importante dans leur tradition- yoi.

Donc en gros, il est entrain de me dire qu'il lui pardonne parce qu'elle aime collectionner les oiseaux ? Pourri. Nul. Incompréhensible. Marco est à moi. ( Il le sait pas, mais chut. )

Ah mais attends.

\- Pffff ! En fait tu es juste une bête de foire !? HAHAHAHA ! Vas-y, transforme-toi ! On va peut-être avoir de l'argent ! Pfff...!

\- Ferme-là ! Les idioties tu les cumules toi, hein.

\- Rooh ! Si on peut même plus rigoler ! T'es un grand oiseau, dis-je en tentant un lamentable clin d'œil. Un très joli oiseau bleu fluo, ajoutais-je.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- C'en est un, imbécile !

Il pouffait de rire. Celui-là alors... Comment il arrive, même sans rien faire de particulier, à secouer mon petit cœur dans ma poitrine ?

Il est vraiment trop cool.

Arrivés face à l'auberge, Marco déposa ses caisses lourdement. Il est bête ou quoi ? Il se fatigue pour rien ! Je peux très bien toquer, hein.

\- Laisse, je vais y aller !

\- Ah...

Je le devance, et toque avant d'ouvrir timidement avec un petit sourire :

\- Salut, salut...! On est de retour- Tiens ? Y a personne ?

J'ouvre en grand la porte. Un clinquement indiqua l'arrivée de clients mais pas de réceptionnistes, ou machin-bidule. Juste un comptoir... Je me retourne vers Marco, qui ramassait ses caisses et approchait.

\- Marco ! C'est bizarre, viens voir !

\- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

En me retournant à nouveau. Ah...? Un homme ? AAAAH !

\- KYAAAAAH ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS !?

\- Oh, il semblerait que nos invités soient arrivaient ! S'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire adorable.

Il fumait, derrière le contoire. Après un moment, Marco me rejoint et dépose cette fois les caisses sur le pas de la porte.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu hurles encore- yoi ?

\- Mais c'est lui ! Il m'a fait peur, il était pas là y a deux secondes !

Il était grand et fort avec une certaine musculature. Contrairement aux habitants, il portait des habits simples avec un t-shirt noir et un bermuda gris. Sa barbe et ses cheveux blonds ainsi que ses yeux bleus marquent une familiarité avec Lelah et Hed.

Ah, ça ne serait pas leur grand frère ?

Marco se tourna vers l'homme qui écrasa d'un bon coup sa cigarette puis les bras grands ouverts, il vint vers nous :

\- Yo ! Ça faisait longtemps, Marco- san ! Soit le bienvenu !

\- Ah, Amaro- yoi. Tu as grandis-- Huh !?

_Click... Clack._

\- E- Eh...?!

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Je n'avais rien vu venir.

Absolument rien. Figée comme une statue, je ne pouvais que fixer d'un œil tremblant le flingue qui était soudainement posté en plein milieu de mon front.

Son regard se fit plus noir que jamais, une véritable haine qui ne faillissait pas une seule seconde. Il ne souriait plus, affichant une expression sombre.

I- Il va... Il va vraiment tiré.

\- Par contre demoiselle, je suis au regret d'annoncer que tu n'es pas autorisée à entrer ici.

\- Oï, Amaro ! À quoi tu joues...?! S'énerva Marco, sachant aussi bien que moi qu'il est très sérieux.

Quoi !? ATTENDEZ. ENCOREEEEE !?

**_ET VOILÀ ! Muhahaha ! L'inspiration coule à flot en ce moment ! J'en ai fini pour ce huitième chapitre ! Rinah s'improvise grande sœur dans ce monde différent du sien, et semble peu à peu prendre ses marques !_**

**_Un plan machiavélique se prépare, hein...? Hm..._**

**_Puis la fangirl retrouve son fantasme, plus beau que jamais. Mais voilà ! ENCORE une fois, les problèmes lui retombent sur la tête et cette fois ce ne sont pas des gardes qui l'a menacent mais un pistolet._**

**_Les choses se corsent, n'est-ce pas !?_**

**_Et on passe aux reviews !! Merci BEAUCOUP pour vos avis, c'est mon énergie !_**

**_Anko Potter : Ouais... Cet homme est décidément trop poli. Oui, Rinah- chan POUR UNE FOIS s'en sort. Ah lala. Si elle savait. Et ce personnage me donne des frissons perso' ! S'allier à Barbe Noire, d'un coup !? Mh, moi je dis que quelque chose cloche. Par contre ta prestation m'a tué de rire... C'était tellement bien trouvé ! Et pour Ace, essaye de poser un enregistreur pour essayer de comprendre ce qui baragouine ! On avance, c'est un bon début... !_**

**_Shadow : Évidemment... La mort de parents en plus, t'imagines ! Rinah ne savait plus où se mettre, mais quand elle a su pour Barbe Noire, c'était l'explosion dans son crâne !! Héhé, pour une fois elle s'est débrouillée ! Et ouiii ! Je suis au lycée ! En 1ère plus précisément ! Ah oui !? Je suis honorée que mes aînées apprécient ma fanfic ! MERCI !!_**

**_Lulla : NON MAIS T'AS VU ÇA !? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, NON MAIS ON EST OÙ LÀ ? Pour la rentrée : Pardoooon ! Mais fallait que je vous prévienne, et moi aussi j'ai le bac de français... SNIF. Pour mes fautes j'en ai tellement honte, oh lalala. Je déteste me relire, du coup j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible, désoléeeee ! Et merci pour ton conseil sinon je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais su._**

**_Else1991 : Merciii ! La réponse dans les prochains chapitres !!_**

**_En tout cas, MILLE merci pour vos avis, vos favoris, bref tout plein de cœurs sur vous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_**


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Saluuuut la population. Comment ça va ? Moi, ça va, ça va. Et on se retrouve avec le neuvième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai dû le réécrire deux ou trois fois T.T !_**

**_ZEBARTI._**

Encore.Je vais encore me faire virer d'un endroit.Et cette fois, je compte bien me défendre, hein ! Évidemment. Moi ? Me virer ? Inconcevable.

Enfin... J'aurais aimé dire ça, avec un regard perçant déjouant les risques et la mort !Sans parler de la musique de fond ultra COOL. Oui, mais non. Non, pas du tout même.

S'il n'y avait pas un FLINGUE entre mes deux yeux, avec un type d'une froideur inégalable prêt à me poster une balle sans aucun état d'âme.

Ouais, j'aurais certainement fait ça et Marco aurait flashé sur moi, tout est bien qui finit bien, un pouvoir mystérieux m'est conféré qui mepermettraide metéléporter, on sauve Ace, blah blah blah...

Oui, je vais un peu loin. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis une visionnaire.

Revenons à nos moutons.

L'atmosphère est pesante, je n'osais plus respirer. Entre temps, j'essayais de ne pas nous faire une syncope ou un A.V.C parce que mes nerfs vont finir par disjoncter. Tous mes membres tremblaient sans retenus et je lâche mes sacs d'un coup.

...Merde, merde, merde. Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce DÉLIRE ? Un...Un flingue ? Un vrai !?Pourquoi !?

Et malgré mon regard suppliant, l'homme n'était d'aucune pitié. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait... J'ai beau tourner, retourner le problème, rien ne me vient en tête. JE SUIS INNOCENTE.

\- Oï, Amaro, appela sombrement Marco en s'approchant, mains dans les poches.

Aussitôt, le dis Amaro déposa délicatement un doigt sur la gâchette. Je déglutis difficilement. MERDE. Non, non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant !

\- Marco... Murmurais-je, d'une voix à peine audible.

J'ai peur de m'adresser à cet Amaro. Qui me dit qu'il ne pétera pas un plomb, et me tirera la balle de sang-froid !? Non ! Enfin, le geste du type refroidit Marco qui n'avança plus. Et c'était pour le mieux.

Il est clair que dans cette situation, le plus fort est sans nul doute, Marco SAUF que, une balle perdue, et je suis fini. Même si Amaro sera hors d'état nuire. Moi, je serais hors d'état de VIE tout court, en fait.

Du coup, il faut jouer la carte de la persuasion. ENFIN, déjà comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas autorisée à entrer, parce que là, je suis paumée. Le pompon serait de mourir sans explications.

Putain... Ma respiration se saccade. Je sens la panique me gagnait à chaque minute interminable qui filait. Je... Je vais vraiment mourir ?

N-Non. Marco... Marco ne le laisserait pas tuer une innocente aussi facilement ! Pas devant lui, en tout cas ! H-Hein ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... E-Eh... Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il--

\- Tu es bien Rinah-chan? Demande-t-il brusquement, d'une voix claire. Je hoche de la tête, vivement.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, pour être honnête, j'ai été surpris lorsque Lelah m'a dit que Marco-san était accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme. Elle n'a pas menti, ajoute-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Y-Yeah...! J'aurais au moins réussi à avoir un compliment avant de mourir. C'est cool,h-hein ? De la mauvaise personne, maisbon...! Haha, on va faire avec, écoutez... Haha. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que je ne sentais pas une once de sarcasme dans sa voix. Simplement, du regret et de l'amertume.

Marco de son côté, fronçait les sourcils, les poings serrés :

\- Amaro, tu m'écoutes-yoi ? Baisse ton arme, ordonne-t-il fermement.

Je reconnais bien là son calme, et sa diplomatie. Et pour une fois, je remercie qu'il soit doté de ce -2 de tension.C'est parfait... Enfin, s'il pouvait me sortir de ce pétrin, ça ne serait pas de REFUS.

\- Désolé Marco-san, ça doit t'étonner, haha. Mais je ne suis plus ce petit garçon pleurnichard. J'ai grandi. Et je vais venger mes parents.

Au fil de sa phrase, le timbre de sa voix devenait d'une noirceur à m'en faire frémir. V-Venger ? Mais pourquoi MOI !?J'AI FAIT QUOI, ENCORE !? Mes jambes devenaient du coton.

\- Tes parents ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!S'énerva le blond.

Ok, ça commence à me faire peur.Je panique, c'est bon. Il va tirer, je vais mourir et c'est la vie. Enfin, non pas tout à fait. Je serre les dents :

\- Et...Et pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Lelah t'as expliqué, je me trompe ? L'homme de Barbe Noire, cette histoire sans queue ni tête d'une jeune fille qui viendrait, et qu'il allait falloir l'emmener sur une île...Ça te dit quelque chose ?

-O-Ouais...Mais, pardonne-moi, je ne comprends t-toujours pas le rapport avec moi, grimaçais-je en me faisant toute petite.

La présence de cet homme est phénoménale. Il ne rigole pas. Les mots peinaient à sortir de ma gorge, pendant ce temps, vous vous en doutez... Marco s'arrête au nom de《Barbe Noire》.

Rectification : DEUX présences à m'en faire perdre les pédales.

C'est bizarre à interpréter, mais l'aura chaleureusement calme de Marco est passée du tout au TOUT. Les poings serrés à l'extrême, le pirate de Barbe Blanche approcha d'un pas sans se soucier du pistolet :

\- Oï, Amaro...Tu as dit quoi, à l'instant ?

Je ne voyais plus le visage de Marco.Mais je devinais facilement qu'il était en colère, et pas qu'un peu. Attendez, il ne doit pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à cette famille et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils ont l'air de se connaître... C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- De quoi ? Enfin, ça ne te concerne pas, Marco-san. Mais je vais t'expliquer.

Alors d'une voix solennelle, Amaro commence sans me quitter du regard :

\- Il y a quatre mois, un type se disant travailler pour un pirate appelé Barbe Noire sur Grand Line est venu ici même, parler d'une certaine fille à mes parents.

Il fronça les sourcils, m'électrisant :

\- Et cette fille s'appellerait Rinah.

Marco se tourna vers moi, tout aussi stupéfait que moi. Je n'en revenais pas. Ça n'avait aucun sens, aucune logique, c'était aussi con que de dire que Coby bat Akainuen 1vs1. Du charabia qui vidait mon crâne de toute autre pensée. Le néant total.

Quelqu'un dans ce monde... Connais mon existence ?

Marco me fixait, dans le plus profond de mon âme. Mais j'étais comme éteinte. Imaginez mon choc. Quelqu'un me connaît. Ou alors ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, et une autre fille porterait le même nom que moi ? N-Non...Ça serait trop gros.

Mais si je comprends bien, Amaro sous-entend que je suis en lien avec ce dégueulasse de Barbe Noire ?AFFRONT. C'est PIRE qu'une insulte pour une otaku comme moi ! BARBE NOIRE ? cLaisse-moi rire, son haleine me désintégrerait, arrêtez un peu ! Jamais, jamais !

Amaro ferma les yeux, d'un air désolé :

\- Mes parents n'ont pas voulu, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de cette enflure ! Il...Il était complètement fou, il se perdait dans ses mots, c'était comme s'il était un enfant. Un enfant terriblement puissant qui tua en un coup mes parents !

Une nouvelle fois, Marco se retourna vers Amaro qui perdait son sang froid. Il tremblait, et semblait se retenir de pleurer. C'est...C'est juste horrible. Je me sens de trop. Alors je baisse la tête, honteuse.

\- Dis-moi, Rinah! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter une mort aussi atroce, hein !?Explique-moi ! Mes parents nous ont toujours traités avec une bienveillance que tu n'as certainement jamais connue !

Il avança son arme froide contre mon front, et je sursaute :

\- Tu dois avoir le cœur aussi noir que ce Barbe Noire !

Mais... Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte !? Il est aveuglé par la colère, et mon côté nerveux ne veut même pas répliquer. Néanmoins, je dois me défendre. Alors, je plante mon regard dans le sien :

-Amaro...Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as raconté cet homme, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Tu dois être conscient que me tuer ne ramènera pas tes parents, surtout que, je te le répète, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

Étrangement, j'étais apaisée. Je parlais le plus clairement possible, en y mettant le plus de sincérité. Je n'aime pas ça. Ça me fout la gerbe. Tous ces trucs, cul-cul la praline. Mais on parle de morts.

Et je sais à quel point ça peut être dur la mort d'un être proche.

Soudain, le plus silencieux de nous trois déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Amaro. Surpris, celui-ci baissa son arme et Marco ouvrit la bouche :

\- Je suis désolé pour Liha etNosis-yoi .Je n'en savais rien. Lelah et la petite vont bien ?

\- La petite...? A-Ah...Tu veux parler d'Hedmethua?

Amaro baissa la tête, serrant les lèvres :

\- Elles vont bien, mais Hed a douze ans aujourd'hui.

Marco poussa un très léger rire :

\- Je vois. Écoute-yoi. Cette fille s'appelle bien Rinah. Si tu penses qu'elle travaille pour Teach, cet enfoiré n'est pas encore assez idiot pour embarquer une personne aussi faible qu'elle.

OK .MERCI, SYMPA. Marco se tourna, me lançant un sourire tendre que je rends par une moue boudeuse. Dégage. J'enveux pas de tes sourires.

-Teach ? RépétaAmaro, perplexe.

\- Ouais, c'est le nom de Barbe Noire. Et je ne travaille pour aucun des deux ! Ni lui, ni le type qui a tué tes parents. 'Manquerait plus que ça.

\- Vous le connaissez !? S'exclama le blond, surpris.

\- On va dire ça, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec lui-yoi.

De plus en plus étonné, Amaro baissa finalement la tête :

\- Je vois. Désolé. Désolé de vous avoir dites toutes ces choses...Méchantes.

Je me gratte la joue :

-'M'en fous, mais les pistolets, c'est dangereux ! Tu m'as fait flipper, ça va pas, oui !?

\- Mh. Désolé !

Oui, voici un retournement de situation. Et précisément, je prends la confiance parce que aucune arme ne menace ma vie fabuleuse. Alors, Amaro se souvenu d'une chose :

\- Il...Il m'a dit de te faire passer un message.

\- Un message ?

\- Oui...《-Tu diras à cette imbécile heureuse de Rinah que je l'attends de pieds fermes et...》

\- Et ? Insista Marco.

\- Il s'est mit à buguer, enfin...Disparaître, puis réapparaître et n'a jamais finit sa phrase.

Ooooook. De plus en plus chelou. Comment ça disparaître ? Ah, genre, comme un magicien ? Eh,mais. " Je t'attends de pieds fermes " ? C'est quoi ça ? Une menace ?

ENFIN. TOUT EST BIEN QUI FINIT BIEN. C'est cool, ça. Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai la dalle. On mange quoi ce soir !?

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lelah et Hed. L'une tenant l'autre par le col arrière de son débardeur. Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui. Wow. Elle pète le feu la gamine.

\- A- Ah ! Marco- sama ! Rinah- san ! Désolée du retard !

Je souris, les mains dans les poches :

\- Quel retard ? T'es pile à l'heure, Lelah ! Dis moi, qui prépare à graille ? J'ai faim.

\- À graille...?

Il faut tout leur expliquer dans ce monde. D'abord je me fais menacer, maintenant je dois parler avec des mots dits " normaux ". Bref, vous voulez pas que je vous masse les pieds, aussi ? Tch.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, fatiguée. Et retourne mon attention sur Hed qui marmonne, toute seule :

\- Eh, c'était quoi tout à l'heure ? Tu t'es enfuis comme une voleuse, c'est pas très digne d'une Marine, souriais-je en m'accroupissant. La blonde me fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard glacial.

\- Je t'emmerde, pirate.

A- AH. Ça, c'était gratuit. Quand est-ce qu'elle apprendra la politesse, sérieux ? Je n'ai même plus la force de la frapper. Je soupire, en me relevant et vis Marco ainsi qu'Amaro me fixait bizarrement.

Q- Quoi...?

\- Tu étais pas au bord des larmes, à l'instant- yoi ? Demanda Marco, neutre.

\- La ferme ! Tu m'as sauvé, et je te dis pas merci ! C'était ton devoir après tout en tant que mar- ENFIN JE VEUX DIRE, p- partenaire et voilà. Bon, on mange, je me douche et demain dans l'après-midi on reprend la mer, ça te va ?

\- Je me rappelle pas de t'avoir donné les commandes de notre voyage- yoi, rétorque Marco, bras croisés.

\- Eh bah on en apprend tous les jours, tiens ! Hahaha !

Tok. Aïe... Sa fierté de commandant ne veut pas faiblir, à ce que je vois ! Mmmmmmh. Pourquoi il me fixe encore comme ça, Amaro ? Il me met mal à l'aise, à force !

Il cligna des yeux, sortant de son espèce de transe et tapota le bras de Marco :

\- Elle... Elle est toujours comme ça ? Je viens quand même de la menacer de mort...

\- Ouais, cherche pas à comprendre. Elle est unique en son genre, sourit Marco, en coin.

\- Sinon, je tiens à dire que je suis ici aussi, les gars.

Amaro ria légèrement, grattant sa nuque d'un air embarassé. Quant au pirate. Ce maudit pirate... C'est quand qu'il va comprendre qu'on peut pas être juste passif des choses qui nous entoure !?

\- M'ignore pas, Marco !

Trop tard. Le voilà déjà parti pour ses fameuses grosses caisses qu'il ne tient évidemment pas droit, cet idiot... VA TOUT FAIRE TOMBER !

L'une des grosses caisses ne tenait plus en équilibre et menace de tomber sur la petite tête d'Hed qui restait spectatrice, immobile. Mon instinct de sauveuse en herbe entre en jeu ! Et je m'élance !

\- Hed ! S'écria Amaro, trop éloigner.

\- Oh la !

Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe ! Ça fait un mal de chien...! Je l'ai prise en pleine tête, en voulant l'arrêter avec mon front. Mon monde sonna d'un seul coup, et je gémis légèrement. Marco pencha sa tête, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans son dos :

\- À quoi tu joues- yoi ?

\- Aïe... Demande à la boîte, pestais-je.

\- Ah, je vois. Désolé, dit-il en remettant la boîte. Rien de cassé ?

J'espère pas, quand même. Je murmure un bref " Je vais bien " et me dirige vers Amaro qui observait toute la scène. En fait, je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me poignarde le cœur.

Ces gens... Ils sont morts par ma faute.

Je soupire :

\- Uhm... Je tiens à m'excuser. Et t'avais toutes les raisons, mais bon. Tu sais, ce mec... eh ben... Je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour le retrouver, d'accord ?

Je tiens à préciser : Je ne vais au grand jamais me lancer dans une quête de vengeance 2.0, ou même m'entraîner. Pourquoi je me casserai le dos à ça alors que j'ai à ma disposition l'un des hommes les plus puissants de l'univers de One Piece ?

Et puis... J'ai 90 % de chances que ce type sache comment je peux rentrer chez moi. C'est sûr et certain. Il me connaît. Comment ? Aucune idée.

Marco s'arrêta devant nous, en me lançant un regard léger :

\- Et j'imagine qu'il se trouve avec Teach- yoi ?

\- Tu imagines bien, souriais-je. J'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ça peut être. Et s'il fait vraiment partie de l'équipage de Barbe Noire...

\- Quoi ? Interroge Amaro, en haleine. Je soupire lourdement.

\- Je donne pas cher de ma peau.

Un fucking magicien est à ma poursuite, ou ma recherche j'en sais rien et en plus de ça tue des gens en mon nom. C'est juste dégueulasse.

Hed, qui restait silencieuse, les bras croisés fait son entrée et pointa du doigt son grand frère :

\- Toi, commences pas à tomber amoureux d'une pirate.

Euh ? 1 1 = lampadaire ? Si je pouvais savoir d'où elle sort ça, cette mioche. Qui aime qui, ici ? En l'occurrence moi avec Marco. Et encore, c'est ambiguë parce que je m'y refuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouine celle-là ?

Amaro s'agite, bizarrement. Le teint écarlate. Qu'est-ce que... Bon, je crois je suis fatiguée. Bref. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Oui, faisons cela.

\- Toi, viens-là.

Brusquement, la petite me prend à partie et m'emmène de force à l'étage. Mais... Hein ?

\- Attends, Hed ! Je dois aider Marco !

\- C'est un homme, non ? Il se débrouillera.

Pas mal vision des choses, mais je suis pas convaincu bizarrement ! Je jette un regard désespéré à Marco qui me sourit, dans un signe de main. Ok, d'accord je vois. Il me prend vraiment pour une gamine.

\- Et puis, tu n'as pas oublié ?

\- Mh ?

\- Notre plan, pirate. Demain, huit heures pétante tout doit être prêt.

\- Notre plan ? Répétèrent Marco et Amaro.

Je siffle. Je ne sais pas de quoi parle cette détraquée... Nan, plus sérieusement ! Je suis au taquet ! Si je peux faire du oiseau, je dis pas non !

Bon. Le reste de la soirée, Hed m'emmena dans sa chambre où je me sentais agréablement bien. Coïncidence, elle a des airs avec la mienne. Et dans tout ça, elle me présenta son artillerie.

C'est-à-dira, un tuyau de plomberie. Ok, je vois. Je vais me réveiller aussi tôt pour me faire zigouiller par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents avec un bâton de tuyau en guise d'arme ?

À la bonheur.

J'observe, un peu perplexe. Tiens...

\- Ça ressemble à l'arme de Sabo, remarquais-je.

\- Qui ?

\- Personne. Tu crois pas que ta sœur ait besoin de nous ? Demandais-je en me relevant vers la porte.

\- Je t'ai présenté la majeure partie de notre plan, tu peux disposer.

\- Toi, quand tu vas m'énerver, murmurais-je en descendant les escaliers. Elle ne fait que ricaner.

Entre temps, j'ai pris une douche et Lelah m'a gentiment prêté un pyjama pour bien dormir. C'est douuuux...! Oh. Amaro est adossé au mur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

\- A- Ah ! Rinah- chan ! Comment ça va ? Tu fais quoi de beau ?

C'est incroyable comme la colère change les gens. Il est passé du type sévère et terriblement effrayant, au gentil gars qui te proposerait de ramasser les courses avec toi. Désintéressée, je penche la tête vers le salon où Marco se reposait.

Ah ! Le voilà !

\- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais...!

À pas de loup, je me dirige vers le canapé où le blond semblait dormir, du moins, extérieurement. Je me penche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'est dans ces moments que je regrette mon portable, gîsant au fond des mers.

\- T'as fini de me regarder- yoi ?

\- Nan ! Tu fais quoi ?

\- Tu vois bien, non, dit-il en ouvrant un œil. Je ricane. Puis il ouvre un second œil.

Et il se redressa :

\- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

\- Mh ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas partir à la recherche de ce type, nan ?

\- Certainement, rétorquais-je en croisant les bras. Mais il bosse pour Barbe Noire. Donc je reste avec toi. Je vais finir par penser que tu veux pas de moi, tu sais ?

Il sourit en coin, avant de se rallonger :

\- C'est exactement ça. Ici, tu es en sécurité- yoi.

\- Demande ça aux parents d'Amaro, chuchotais-je. Et tok. Il se tût, bien conscient que je viens de lui clouer le bec.

Géniale ? Non, naturelle.

\- Quand bien même, je peux m'en occuper pour toi- yoi. Je retrouve le type, retrouve Ace et par la même occasion, tu rentres chez toi- yoi.

\- Oui, oui. Mais c'est non. Je reste avec toi, fin. Et je vais faire quoi, ici moi ?

\- Tomber sous le charme d'Amaro, ricane-t-il.

\- Qu... Hein ?

Je vais juste faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Cet homme ne sait jamais quand s'arrêter. Je soupire, boudeuse.

\- Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux- yoi.

\- Et j'y comptais bien !

\- Je sais.

Et bah voilà. Affaire réglée. Tranquillement, je me dirige vers les cuisines où Lelah devait galérer seule. Un grand sourire, mains derrière le dos, je fais mon entrée comme une petite fleur :

\- Salut, salut toi ! Tu te débrouilles ?

\- Ah ! Rinah- san, tu m'as fais peur, haha. Et oui, tout va très bien. Ce soir nois mangeons du Monstre Marin fraîchement pécher.

\- A- Ah... Mais c'est génial ça...!

Je vais vomir. Même l'odeur me donne la nausée. Tout compte fait, je vais juste la laisser se débrouiller.

Après le dîner ( éprouvant pour Marco et moi-même ) extrêmement fatiguée, je tomne raide dans mon lit. Lelah nous a donné une chambre, avec deux lits séparés et une douche. D'ailleurs, Marco y était.

Et ressort. Attaque nasale. Arrêt des programmes. OH MERDE. Il est torse nu. Enfin, complètement, là ! Ses muscles brillants, et ces abdos, bon Dieu... On reste zen, et on contemplr ses beaux pieds. Marco essuya sa touffe de cheveux, en s'approchant avec un simple short.

Ahaha ! S'il commence à se ramener avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Ah ~. ON RESTE ZEN, RINAH. Cet homme est ton partenaire !

\- Au fait, Rinah- yoi.

\- Mh ? O- oui ?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de plan avec la gamine ? Tu sais que tu vas devoir m'aider demain à amener les provisions sur le navire ?

\- Oh, oui...! Sans problèmes, riais-je nerveusement avec mes cheveux.

C'était pas prévu ça. Enfin, il va être drôlement surpris en voyant le désastre que nous allons provoquer. Enfin bon ! Une bosse de plus ou de moins ? Rien à secouer. Il sourit, méfiant, avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

D'ailleurs, je viens de me souvenir de son but premier. Avec tout ce cirque, je me sens complètement perdue. Heureusement que Marco est là pour me remettre les pieds sur terre.

\- Marco ?

\- Mh ? Quoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'Ace va bien ?

Il tressaute, surpris avant de sourire :

\- Ouais. Cet idiot réussit toujours à s'en sortir, tu sais.

Ouais, ouais... On peut dire ça. Hm-hm... Marineford.

\- Il a la tête dure, je dis pas le contraire. Mais il est pas immortel non plus.

\- Je suis d'accord- yoi. Un peu comme toi, au final, nan ?

Je souris, en fixant le plafond. Ouais, j'ai la tête dure. On peut dire ça comme ça, ou finalement : Je suis une idiote.

\- Haha, pas faux.

Il se tourna vers moi, sans un sourire :

\- Allez, dépêche toi de dormir. Demain on reprend la mer, en direction de notre dernière île du Nouveau Monde- yoi.

La manière dont il le dit m'emplit de frissons. Pourquoi ? J'sais pas. J'ai toujours rêvé de ça. Et je me rends compte que c'est pas franchement ce dont je m'imaginais. Mais dans tout ce bordel, j'ai au moins le réconfort de voir le visage endormi de mon fantasme.

Jalouse ? Parfait.

**_ET VOILA. C'est fini pour ce chapitre, bien sombre et riche en informations... Rinah s'en sort plutôt pas mal, et Amaro décide de revenir à la raison. De plus, un nouvel ennemi fait surface, et Marco semble s'inquiéter pour notre fangirl._**

**_Mais rien effraie la grande Rinah ! Qui, d'ailleurs, trouve un tout premier indice pour retourner chez elle._**

**_Et on passe aux reviews :_**

**_Anko Potter : Une journée sans incident n'est PAS une journée banale dans le monde fantastique de One Piece. Enfin, à ce que je vois Marco et Rinah commence à se " créer des liens ". Et oui, je passe en première haha ! Merciii. À toi de payer ? Même pas en rêve._**

**_Ryu : OUI. Rinah commence à prendre les manières de Marco. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'à la fin elle finira avec - 2 de tension... Cette île est parfaitement SÛRE. Juste, quelques soucis, mais rien de méchant..._**

**_Shadow : Ouiii, Rinah peut se la jouer sérieuse parfois ! Héhé, bien vu pour Marco ! C'est en partie grâce à lui que Rinah a pu s'en sortir un minimum ! MERCI pour ta review, à la prochaine._**

**_Nimk-chan : OUI ! Une alliance, une alliance ! Enfin le compte, il se trouve qu'Amaro n'est qu'un gentil jeune homme âgé 19 ans et qui raffole des Takoyaki ( Source : T'inquiètes, fais moi confiance. ) Finalement, de lui-même, il décida de laisser la vie sauve à Rinah- chan !_**

**_Else1991 : Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas compris ta review... Je dois être à côté de la plaque. Mais merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire !_**

**_Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit ! Merci beaucoup, comme toujours et à la prochaine ( qui s'annonce riche en émotion ) TCHOUS ! _**

**_PS : J'ai posté le chapitre sans me rendre compte que le site venait de bousiller toute mes phrases T.T. J'ai tout corriger le plus vite possible !_**


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Yooooo ! Et voici le dixième chapitre que je voulais absolument postée même si ça fait à peine deux jours que j'ai mis le neuvième ! Et donc on se retrouve pour ce dernier jour sur l'île Tori !_**

**_La révolution commence._****_One Piece ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Rinah et mes OC totalement._****_ZEBARTI._**

_[ POV AMARO ]_

J'allais... commettre une grande connerie. Tuer une jeune fille aussi innocente et rayonnante que Rinah- chan. Quel débile je fais. Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à elle ?

À vrai dire, dès l'instant où elle déposa le pied dans l'auberge.

Elle était là, debout, avec ce sourire éclatant et ces joues naturellement roses. Grande, avec une force de caractère dans le regard. Bref, la fille parfaite pour moi. Ouais, on peut dire que c'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre. Il ne me manquait plus que son nom.

" Rinah ". Voilà, son nom. Lelah était vachement contente d'accueillir des clients après des mois de silence et de désert absolu dans nos chambres. Évidemment. Qui voudrait venir dans une auberge où on tue sauvagement ses propriétaires ?

D'ailleurs, Lelah voulu que l'on prévienne le capitaine Barbe Blanche, mais il en était hors de question. Appeler un si grand empereur pour quelque chose qui devait paraître pour lui d'aussi insignifiant...? Non, ça serait se couvrir de ridicule. Surtout qu'Hed- chan commençait à changer, et nous avions un business à faire tourner. Non. Nous allions juste enterrer nos parents, derrière la maison, dans le respect.

Ce nom... Oui, Rinah. Il tournait en boucle dans mon crâne. Cet infâme ordure, dès qu'il l'avait prononcer, je me suis juré de tuer cette fille si elle viendrait à franchir le pas de la porte.

Et il a fallût que ce soit elle.

Son regard témoignait d'une grande gentillesse. Il était clair qu'elle ne savait rien, je le savais depuis le début... ! Mais en me rappellant des corps de mon père et de ma mère... gîsant au sol, dans une mare de sang. Je ne savais plus vers qui dirigeait ma colère !

Néanmoins. En apprenant que Marco- san, un ami de mes parents qui m'avait vu grandir, était à la recherche du boss de ce type j'étais comme soulagé d'un énorme fardeau. Et aussitôt, je commençais à voir Rinah différement.

Parce que justement, elle est différente.

De l'amour ? Non, de l'intérêt sentimental. C'est pas pareil ! Bon, OK, je pourrais sans doute, commencer à éprouver des émotions à l'égard de cette jeune fille pleine de joie !

Elle est forte, courageuse, quoique un peu peureuse sur les bords. Sans parler de son sens de l'honneur. Elle est ce qui me semble être le plus proche de l'idéal féminin pour moi !

Mais il y a un problème. Je me demandais si... Si Marco- san et elle sont 'fin vous voyez quoi... ensemble ?

TARA TATATA TARATA --

Et ça, c'est la trompette d'Hed- chan.

_[ RETOUR À MOI, LA SEULE ET-- Bon, POV Rinah. ]_

\- Rinah ! Tu viens te baigner- yoi ?

Il faisait beau et bon, le temps chaud et une plage au sable blanc d'une éclatance absolument sublime. C'était comme un rêve. Je voyais Marco au loin, torse nu, les pectoraux bombés tout comme son tatouage et son corps qui me faisait tourner la tête.

Il riait, à pleine dents en me faisant des signes de bras. Étrangement, je me demande POURQUOI je ne suis pas actuellement dans ses bras.

J'ai pété un plomb ? J'ARRIVE, CHÉRI !

En maillot de bain, je m'élance dans l'eau. Eh...? Marco sait nager ? Il a bien mangé un fruit du démon pourtant...? Oh, moi aussi ?

Enfin, à vrai dire, je m'en foutais éperduement puisque je jouais dans l'eau bleue et chaude avec lui, le cœur léger en toute plénitude.

\- Arrête, pas dans mes cheveux ! Hahaha !

Je saute sur lui pour tenter de le noyer. C'est complètement débile, mais au moins, ça me permet d'être dans les bras de mon crush qui entoura ses grandes mains sur ma taille.

E- Eh...? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, d'un coup...? Nous nous fixions, dans les yeux sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le silence. Et je me lance la première, les joues écarlates :

\- Marco ! J- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose !

Il sourit, d'un air satisfait. Le fourbe. Il sait parfaitement ce que je vais dire, mais me laisse faire le premier pas quand même...! Tch. Ok, pas de soucis ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains, le cœur battant :

\- En fait... J-Je... Je--

Mh ? Quoi...? Ça ne sort pas ! Pourquoi ça sort pas ? Je parle, mais rien ne sort ! Attendez, je veux lui dire ! Avant de rentrer chez moi, je sais bien qu'il me rendra jamais mes sentiments, je veux au moins lui dire !

\- Marco, JE... TARA TATATA TARATA --

Hein ? Hein !? En trombe, la porte de ma chambre claque d'un seul coup fracassant ce qui fit redresser mes poils.

C'est.quoi.ce.délire.encore.

Je vis Hed, habillée bizarrement avec des traces vertes kaki sur les joues. Elle connaît Rambo ? Non, juste un air, comme ça. Plus sérieusement, je suis crevée, là. Elle veut pas aller voir ailleurs, si j'y suis ?

\- Allez, debout là-dedans, allez, allez ! Go, go, go !

Eh bah figurez-vous que non. La petite veut en découdre avec Marco on dirait bien. M- Marco...? Tiens ? Il n'est plus là. Je soupire, en grattant mes petits yeux fatigués. Aaah. J'ai du sable des yeux. Je me redresse.

\- Hed, tu veux mourir ?

\- Non, je veux pas ! Tiens, dit-elle en me balançant un second bâton de tuyauterie. Je la regarde. Puis le tuyau. Ensuite elle. Ainsi de suite.

EH MAIS IL EST STYLÉ, EN FAIT ! POUR UNE FOIS QU'ELLE ME SERT LA MIOCHE.

\- Il est 7h45, pirate. Je sais que la ponctualité, c'est pas votre fort, mais va falloir faire une exception. Tu t'habilles, manges et on y va.

\- T'es complètement chtarbée, en fait.

\- Merci. Oh, et mon arme s'appelle " Reviens ", d'accord ?

Ainsi, Hed s'en alla en prenant bien soin de claquer correctement la porte. Ah. Un cadre est tombé du mur. Je réprime un soupir, en fixant le mur devant moi. Un silence retomba dans la pièce.

Aaaaah. Elle m'a pas laissé finir mon rêve ! J'étais trop bien !

Mon regard se tourna vers le lit vide de Marco, et bien rangé. Il n'a pas prit ses affaires ? Étrange. C'est vrai que le pirate est très matinal. Peu importe l'heure à laquelle je me leve, il est toujours debout avant moi, dans la cabine généralement. Ou entrain de pêcher tranquillement.

Marco est silencieux. Il réfléchit beaucoup, dans son coin.

D'abord, je me lève, fait le lit en vitesse et m'habille avec les quelques vêtements que Lelah n'utilise plus. C'est-à-dire : Un bermuda gris confortable et un t-shirt blanc avec un dessin d'œuf inscrit dessus. Trop mignon.

Ah oui, aussi ! La gentille et adorable Lelah m'a donné des claquettes ! Bon, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne les portait plus parce qu'elles sont trop petites maintenant, mais c'est cool ! J'ai des trucs à mes pieds qui font pas quatre fois ma taille !

J'ouvre les volets, où des nuages gris commençaient à voiler le ciel bleu. Mmmh. J'espère qu'il fera beau, comme tous les autres jours. Il ne fait pas si froid par contre.

Bon, je me débarbouille le visage, me coiffe et on y GO ! Très vite, je descends les escaliers où Hed m'attendait, bras croisés au pas de la porte. Ça lui arrive de sourire ? J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal quand j'suis avec elle.

\- 7h56. C'est pas trop tôt, pirate. H- Huh ?! Tu vas où comme ça !?

Je me gratte la joue, désintéressée en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ah, c'est Amaro qui fait-- OOOOH Marco ! Bah il était là, finalement ! C'est pour ça qu'il y avait encore ses affaires ! Je souris, joyeusement :

\- Bonjour les gens !

Le pirate était assit, buvant une tasse de café je suppose avec le journal en main. À chaque fois que je vois ces fichus journeaux, je peux pas m'empêcher de flipper. Il arrive toujours des trucs de dingues dans ce monde !

\- Ah, bonjour, Rinah- yoi.

\- A- Ah !? Rinah- chan ! Je suis désolée pour Hed, c'est elle qui a dû te réveiller avec sa trompette...

Je secoue la main, en m'asseyant :

\- T'en fais pas, je me doutais bien que dans ce monde je pouvais pas avoir des réveils normaux, haha !

\- H- Hein...? Excuse, je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris...

\- Laisse tomber, rétorqua Marco, ne quittant pas son journal. Je me penche, un peu intéressée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde tout à fait charmant ?

\- Ah, rien de particulier on dirait bien. Ça ne parle ni d'Ace, ni de Teach mais juste de quelques bases de la Marine attaquées- yoi.

Amaro déposa mon petit-déjeuner, à base de je-ne-sais-pas trop quoi à vrai dire... Ça ressemble à une omelette. Je crois. Enfin, moi j'ai la dalle.

\- Attaquées ? Par qui ?

\- De simples pirates- yoi.

\- La routine, quoi.

\- C'est ça, répondit Marco en poussant un sourire. Puis il me regarda avant de me montrer son poignet.

Euh...? Il va bien ?

\- Idiote, ça c'est un Log Pose à trois aiguilles- yoi.

\- Oh, fabuleux.

Il plissa les yeux. Bah quoi ?

\- Pour faire court, on doit le recharger. Et il ne l'est pas encore complètement--

Je souris en tapotant l'orbe en verre :

\- Tu me le passes, s'te plaît ?

\- Non. Écoute moi- yoi.

Rabat-joie. Je soupire, en accoudant mon bras sur la table :

\- Ouais, ouais. Je sais comment ça fonctionne ! On doit attendre encore, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Tu comprends vite, sourit-il en tapotant ma tête.

\- Eh, je suis pas ton chien !

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais di-- Mh ? Je crois que la gamine t'attends- yoi.

Wow. Elle a l'air surtout hyper enragée. Je mange en quatrième vitesse, n'oublie pas de remercier Amaro et rejoins la petite Hed.

\- Tu comptes foutre mon plan en l'air ?

\- Mais non, mais non ! Tu te fais des films !

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda Marco, je me retourne.

\- A- Ah, je vais... Je vais juste faire un tour !

\- 'Faut que tu sois revenu dans trente minutes, compris ?

\- Haha ! Mais sans problèmes !

Et alors, Hed et moi-même sortons armés de nos bâtons super classe. Aaaah ~ Je me sens comme une révolutionnaire ! YAAAAH. Je jubile.

La blonde pointa du doigt le grand portail, toujours en présence des gardes :

\- Je vais faire diversion, pendant ce temps avec ça tu vas détruire cette attraction de l'intérieur, dit-elle en montrant mon tuyau.

\- Mh, mh. D'accord !

Nous nous mettons à marcher tranquillement, mais une question me trotta dans la tête :

\- Mais comment tu vas faire diversion ? Les gardes t'attraperont en deux temps, trois mouvements !

\- Justement, suis-moi.

Hed me conduisait vers les buissons, derrière sa maison et nous nous mettons à marcher loin, très loin entre les bois. Jusqu'à monter une falaise, où je pouvais voir un magnifique panorama de la plage et de l'océan calme. D'ici, j'apercevais une partie du port animé, et notre navire à Marco et moi. A- Ah, mais ça serait pas le drapeau de Barbe Blanche !? Stylé !

En fait, je passe des vacances gratuitement !?

\- Woah... C'est magnifique ! Hed, regarde !

\- Mh ? Ouais, ouais.

Cette petite, franchement... Elle ne prend pas le temps d'apprécier les choses, j'ai l'impression. Dans mon monde, les enfants commencent à devenir comme ça. Collés à leurs écrans, toute la journée. Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne suis pas mieux. Mais ça reste triste. Dans le cas de Hed, c'est différent.

Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle est en colère, toujours. Tout le temps. Sûrement à cause de la mort de ses parents. Je soupire, tout en retournant à ses côtés, aux petits trots.

Aïe. Je me suis prise une branche dans la tronche.

\- Regarde, là-bas.

Mh ? Quoi ? Des arbres ? La jungle, quoi. Je plisse les yeux, en me concentrant. Oh ! Une maison ?!

\- C'est la planque de certains bandits, faisant leur petit business dans le dos de Barbe Blanche. Ils payent le maire pour qu'il ferme son clapet et les laisse tranquille.

\- Oh, oh. Si Marco venait à apprendre ça...

\- C'est aujourd'hui que leur route se finit, dit-elle en frappant le sol de son bâton. Si je peux pas les arrêter, Ananas- chan s'en chargera.

\- Mh, mh. Bonne idée, mais quel rapport avec le Pinku no Tori ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu que tu ailles les charmer et les emmener directement au village, mais vu que t'as zéro charme, je vois pas comment.

\- EH, OH, J'TE PERMETS PAS D'ACCORD !?

\- Tch. Je me demande vraiment ce que trouves Amaro-nii- chan chez toi... Bref !

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle déblates encore ? Cette petite consomme des substances illégales, c'est certain.

\- On va foutre le boxon. On va les provoquer, et débile comme ils sont... Héhé, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je vois très bien. Vas-y, pendant que je vais détruire les câbles.

\- Nan, nan, nan, secoue-t-elle la tête en fredonnant.

Comment ça " Nan, nan, nan " ?

_[ Twenty minutes later ] _

Pourquoi...? Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Hein ? HEIN !? Cette mioche, ce suppôt de Satan... Que dis-je !? DIABLESSE. Elle veut que Marco me lâche ? Que je finisse à la rue, sans bateau, sans rien !? Que l'on m'abandonne comme une vieille chaussette ?!

Je vais chialer, sérieux.

_Psss... Psss ! _

La revoilà à me siffler, cacher derrière les buissons. C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas sourde ! Malheureusement. Debout, devant la porte avec mon vulgaire bâton de fer, je me mets en position de combat. Enfin, le semblant d'une garde.

Mes jambes, c'est pas le moment de trembler ! Allez, que la force de Luffy, Ace et Marco soit avec moi ! Je renifle, et toque à la porte. Une minute plus tard, un gorille croisé avec un humain avec des poils au nez m'ouvre la porte :

\- Ouais, c'est pourquoi !? Hein ? Une femme ?

C'est pourquoi ? Je me pose aussi la question, en fait ! Mes yeux suent, tout d'un coup. Non, non ! Je peux pas faire ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est pas pour les gosses ici, casse-toi.

... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Gosse ? Ouais, c'est bien ça. Et il a ajouté un " Casse-toi " je crois, hein ?

Bah il a tout a fait raison. Techniquement je suis encore une ado, et je ferais mieux de me casser d'ici ! Héhé... Mais on va faire tout ça, à ma manière ! Enfin, plutôt celle d'Hedmethua. Un jolie rictus dessine mes lèvres, et je lève un magnifique doigt d'honneur en tirant la langue :

\- Je dégage pas, tu vas faire quoi ?! Hein, gorille !?

Ses yeux se noyèrent dans une colère noire, qui me firent ravaler mes paroles. Perdue, je me tourne d'un air horrifié vers Hed qui serre un poing de victoire. J'espère qu'elle a un plan, parce que c'est pas avec ses petits bras et son 1m55 qu'on va se tirer d'affaire...!

Je ne bougeais plus, atrophiée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, bon sang ? J'écoute une gamine droguée ! DRO-GUÉE ! Bon, après tout c'était pour faire du Pinku no Tori surtout que tout à l'heure j'avais repéré dans le marché des Den-Den Mushi version appareil photo trop choupi !

Ouh la, à quoi je pense moi !?

Ses potes gorilles rappliquèrent, bien content de trouver une nouvelle proie toute fraiche... Ouais, mais ça sera pas moi ! Désolée !

\- Attrapez-là ! Hurla le macaque, suivis de ses compères.

Et voilàààà ! Je me fais encore poursuivre par des fous furieux ! Enfin, vous pensez que c'est de ma faute cette fois ? ON S'EN CARRE ! JE DOIS COURIR ! J'attrape en cours de route Hed qui ricane de plus en plus fort, toute contente. Cette fille n'est pas bien, je vous le dis !

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles, enflure !?

J'évitais toutes sortes d'obstacles en gueulant sur la gamine, visiblement heureuse de la tournure des événements.

\- C'est parfait, hahaha ! Tu sens cette odeur ?!

\- Ouais, toi aussi !? Le rhum et la cigarette !

\- Mais nan, imbécile ! C'est l'odeur de la victoire contre les pirates de Barbe Blanche, HAHAHAHA !

\- Tch ! J'aimerai bien te voir dire ça devant Marco, ou Ace ! Abrutie ! Ils sont très respectables, ces gens !

\- Me raconte pas ta vie, enflure !

Trop, c'est trop ! En pleine course poursuite, je me mets à me battre avec Hed qui me tire ce qu'il reste de mes cheveux, et moi ses joues bien fort comme il faut ! Elle va voir, ce qui en coûte de se foutre de moi !

\- Aïe, aïe... AÏE ! Attends tu vas voir, mal-élevée de démon !

\- Lâche mes ch'oues, espèce de vieille sorcière ! OUCH !

Brusquement, je sentais au-dessus de ma tête un poids prêt à s'abattre sur nous. Oh... Merde.

\- A- Ah... KYAAAAAAAAAH ! S'écriait-on en chœur.

Bien sûr, Hed était en plein choc de recevoir une fucking massue d'ogre sur la tête donc je réagis la première, et tente de protéger la petite blonde en la prenant dans mes bras. Après un sublime roulé-boulé, je m'écrase le dos contre une énorme racine d'arbre. Tch !

\- Argh...!

Aussitôt, je rouvre de grands yeux ronds et découvre que les bandits ne se sont pas arrêtés. Au contraire, ils sont chauds bouillants ! Ah !? Je rêve ou ils ont des dents acérées !? Merde !

\- Hed, vite, on bouge !

\- Oui !

J'aggripe son poignet, sans oublier les arbres. Ah ! Bientôt, je vis le bout de la jungle ainsi que la fameuse falaise ! YES.

\- Hed, regarde ! Ils vont nous suivre !? KYAH !

J'évite un couteau qui me laissa une plaie sur le bras. Mais c'est pas bientôt fini, oui !? J'ai plus de poumons à force ! Hed fronça les sourcils, et s'arrêta brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche !? Elle a perdue la boule !? Je me stoppe aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Viens, on y va !

\- Pas si vite... Je suis une Marine !

Immédiatement, je me frappe la tête contre le tronc d'arbre. Une ou deux fois histoire de me dire que les gens de ce monde ne sont pas normaux, et complètement tarés ! Il lui manque une case à celle-là !?

C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible...!

C'est pas vrai ! Je vois d'ici le Pinku no Tori comme toute la ville en fait ! Et elle, ELLE... Elle veut nous faire un speech ! Dites moi que je rêve.

\- Bah alors ? Se moqua le gaillard, en ramassant sa massue par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous n'êtes que des déchets sans cervelle ! S'écria Hed, en menaçant de son arme ridicule face à ces colosses.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Elle est entrain de se mettre dans de beaux draps, elle le sait !? Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, mais elle s'en fout. Je serre les dents, en prenant l'épaule de la petite. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- On verra qui finira sans cervelle, morveuse ! Répliqua un homme dans la foule.

\- Exactement ! Et je vais vous le prouver !

Et comme moi il y a dix minutes, la petite Hed leva un doigt d'honneur en affichant un rictus orgueilleux :

\- Attrapez-moi, si vous vous en croyez capable ! Bande de gorilles !

Et rebelote. Je recommence ma course frénétique, mes poumons et ma respiration me supplient de faire une pause mais pas possible. Je dois fuir ! Mais, élément perturbateur : Hed chope mon bras, et nous changeons de direction.

Entre autre, nous dévalons la falaise et reprenons notre course sur la place vers... LE PORT ? Hein !?

\- Hed, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Ils continuent de nous coller aux fesses !

\- C'est exactement ce que je cherche.

Les mecs derrière hurlaient comme des animaux en nous lançant des projectiles. Ils ne savent même pas viser. Déplorable. Nous nous arrêtons pas, et sautons d'un bond sur le ponton en bois.

Mon navire ! Je suis contente qu'il soit toujours en bon état !

Ah, Marco est là aussi ! M- Marco... MARCOOOOO !?

\- Kyaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui !?

Avec tous les hurlements des molosses derrière, il lui faut pas plus de trente secondes pour me repérer. D'ailleurs, il transportait les caisses et écarquille les yeux en nous voyant avant de déposer sa cargaison.

\- Rinah !? C'est quoi...

Je cours vers lui, avec Hed et il aggripa mes épaules :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu encore, Rinah- yoi !?

Merde, merde, merde ! AAAAH. J'ai plus de temps, ils arrivent ! Les yeux hagards, je reprends mon souffle difficilement :

\- Je te jure que c'est pas de ma faute, c'était son plan !

Oui, je balance, et alors !? C'est vrai ou pas, en plus ? C'est VRAI. Hed, outrée de mon rapportement, ouvre grand la bouche :

\- Maudite pirate...!

\- Ferme-la !

Je tapote le torse de Marco, en souriant :

\- Je te les laisse, j'ai un tour d'oiseau à faire !

\- Hein... Eh, tu vas où- yoi !?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout quand je reviens, promiiis !

Avec Hed, nous étions déjà loin et j'entendais soupirer très lourdement :

\- Celle-là, alors. Elle s'arrête jamais- yoi.

Et des flammes bleues jaillirent sous nos regards admiratifs, et le voilà transformait en un magnifique phœnix. Enfin, un hybride. Néanmoins, j'aperçois un petit sourire entre ses flammes. On fait une équipe de choc, vous trouvez pas !?

Et c'est pas fini ! Une partie des macaques-humains comprirent notre plan et évitèrent les coups de Marco pour continuer à nous courser à travers le village !

\- Meeeeeeerde ! Ils veulent pas nous lâcher, à la fin !?

Au loin, entre quelques villageois, je voyais le portail tout proche. Bien. C'est le moment ! Nous nous lançons un regard approbateur, et Hed se mit à tapoter au sol avec son bâton de fer.

Héhé... ET C'EST PARTI !

Une ribembelle de morveux de la même trempe qu'Hed, armés de lance-pierres en tous genres, de bâton de fer et d'armes farfelues se jetèrent sur le reste des bandits. Et franchement, ils s'en sortent pas mal ! Aaaaah ~ Ça me fait penser à la bande d'ASL, je vais chialer !

\- Occupez-vous d'eux les gars ! ET TOI, pleure pas, abrutie ! Dit-elle en me claquant la tête.

\- Je pleure pas... SNIF, ferme-la !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tout en continuant de courir. Et comme prévu, une dizaine de gardes se postèrent devant le portail. Et parmis tous ces petits combattants, qui en est la chef ? La plus forte, bien sûr !

Et c'est Hedmethua !

Je lui souris, un sourire fière et plein de malice qu'elle me rendit de même. Je lui tapote la tête :

\- Te fais pas avoir, bouffonne !

\- Comme si c'était possible, imbécile de pirate ! Souriait-elle. Différent, cette fois. Un vraie sourire d'enfant de douze ans !

Et alors, nous nous séparons enfin.

Je prends rapidement une petite ruelle vide et éclairée et tourne sur la gauche. Si je me souviens bien, Hed m'a expliqué que les oiseaux sont contrôlés par les harnets de sécurité qui injectent 24h/24 des sortes de tranquilisants qui les rendent dociles.

C'est pas de la violence animale, ça ?

Et ces harnets de sécurités sont eux-même contrôlés avec des fils électriques dont le générateur et surveillé constamment.

Mais plus maintenant. Avec le bordel au village, et devant le portail, il se trouve que les gardes ont quittés leurs postes, haha ! Des renforts, j'imagine ? Je ne sais pas ! Mais la voie est libre, et j'ai juste à courir en ligne droite où le générateur est à portée de main, accroché au mur de ce cul de sac.

\- Haha, parfait ! J'aurais plus qu'à tourner sur la droite, et je chope un de ces oiseaux tout mignon, et à moi le tour d'oiseau gratos ! Hahaha !

Arrivée devant, un énorme sentiment de bonheur emplit ma poitrine. Il faut juste que je détruise cette boîte avec mon tuyau, c'est ça ? Ok, un, deux, trois !

_Click... clack_.

Oh-oh. Je connais ce bruit. Et ça me plaît pas.

\- C- C'est toi la responsable de cette cohût, n'est-ce pas !?

Euh... Ah, c'est le maire. Armé. Il tremble, et est désespéré. Mais ils ont un réel problème avec les armes à feu, ici !? J'en ai marre ! J'ouvre grands les yeux, choquée. Ça, c'était pas dans le plan.

\- Réponds-moi ! Et que ç- ça saute !

\- Euh... possible. A- Ah... AAAAH !?

Je déglutis, et sans attendre, il tire un premier coup sans même prendre le temps de viser correctement. En plus, la force du souffle le fit reculer loin derrière. C'est quoi, ça ? J'ai presque envie de rire. Il est loin de me faire peur, à vrai dire.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Mon business ! Tout, tout est fichu ! Barbe Blanche va me couper la tête ! Il faut que je m'en aille, loin !

\- Euh... Non, Monsieur Barbe Blanche n'est pas aussi cruel, vous savez, me permettais-je d'ajouter. Le maire releva la tête, perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est vrai !?

\- Bah je pense, si vous vous excusez et tout, ça devrait le... FAIRE !

Je profite de son moment " pétage de plombs " pour détruire d'un bon coup le générateur, héhé ! Perfect ! Excellent, hahaha ! Une petite détonation m'indique bien la fin de la torture de ces animaux puis une énorme détonation que je sens bien passée !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, sale garce !?

Je l'entends pas plus que ça parce qu'il se la prend de plein fouet, moi, je me protège le visage en sautant assez loin. W- Woaaah... La fumée me prend à la gorge, et je toussote de plus en plus fort ! J'ai fait un truc cool, là, non ?

Bon, ma tête, mes bras, mes jambes. Parfait ! J'ai tout, on peut y aller !

Sur le chemin du retour, je lance un dernier regard au maire qui était allongé au sol. Oh, il n'est pas encore inconscient. Et il sourit. Bizarre. Il a vraiment dû péter un plomb.

En passant près d'une vitrine, je découvre mon visage noircit par la fumée et mes quelques blessures. Je n'ai pas mal, c'est bon ! Héhé ! Au moins, j'aurais une vraie aventure à raconter à mon petit frère !

Dans le ciel gris, des cris. Je relève le regard, tout en courant. Ah... AH !? LES OISEAUX, ILS SE CASSENT ! MERDE !

Vite, vite, vite ! Je veux en prendre un, juste un ! Je reviens au village, et BINGO !

\- Il en reste un ! Ah !? Lelah ? Amaro ! Hed...? HED !

La fratrie se battait encore contre le reste des macaques-humains, tous les trois, ensemble. Hed me sourit, tout comme Amaro. Bon, Lelah est plus inquiète qu'autre chose mais se bat plutôt bien ! Ils sont forts ici !

\- Rinah- san ! Dieu merci, tu vas bien ! Marco- sama se bat contre les bandits, sur le port !

\- Quoi !? Il en a pas fini !?

\- C'est qu'ils rappliquent tous ! Pesta Amaro en assénant un coup dans la nuque de l'un d'eux.

\- Bien joué, matelot ! S'écria Hed, en donnant un coup en pleine face d'un homme.

Je ris aux éclats en ne m'arrêtant plus de courir. Encore, et encore. A- Ah... Il va s'envoler !

\- Sale piaf, tu restes ici ! Hurlais-je, en sautant d'un bond sur l'oiseau de couleur étrangement bleu. Le bougre ! Il se débat.

Bien. On m'a toujours dit que pour apprivoiser un animal, rien de mieux que la méthode douce ! Je le caresse doucement, en dessous de son menton en plume puis la tête, délicatement en murmurant :

\- Du calme, du calme... Tu veux bien me faire une faveur ?

Et comme un humain, il se tourne vers moi, en clignant des yeux. Je souris, tranquillement.

\- Rinah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais- yoi !?

\- Ah ! Marco ! Contente que tu n'es rien ! T'es le plus fort, haha !

Il grince des dents, en serrant les poings. Oh, tout doux. Je vais bien ! Je vais juste faire un TOUUUUR... !

\- AAAAAAH ! Doucement, doucement !

Tout compte fait, je crois que c'était pas une si bonne idée.

**_ET VOILÀ. Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je me suis trop amusée à écrire ce chapitre ! L'île de Tori est sans dessus-dessous, et notre fangirl ne pense qu'à son oiseau qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir coopéerer. Et Marco qui se retrouve avec les ennuis de Rinah sur le dos..._**

**_C'est à se demander qui est le plus malchanceux !?_**

**_Et on passe aux reviews !_**

**_Nimk- chan : Oui, je suis dégoûtée pour mes phrases T.T mais on va faire avec ! Je suis totalement d'accord, il tombe amoureux sans prévenir et il se permet de faire des commentaires sur le caractère ( Un peu bipolaire ) de Rinah- chan ! Et voilà ! J'espère que ça t'as plu !? Et pour notre ennemi... Héhé. Et oui, je me demande comment Rinah rencontrera le fameux Ace " Aux Poings Ardents " !? MERCI pour ta review !_**

**_Anko Potter : Y a pas à dire, tout est à l'envers ! On nous marche sur la tête, bon sang ! Le consentement de Marco... Mmmh. Et pour Ace je te conseille de courir parce que ça m'étonnerai pas que le gérant soit à votre poursuite !_**

**_Shadow : JE TE LE FAIS PAS DIRE ! Merciii ! Oui, côté obscure... Oui, il a l'air d'être très spécial même. Ça pourrait être une solution, pas faux. Merci encore pour ta review !_**

**_Ryu : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !! Oui, mais bon. C'est peine perdu. La preuve, alors qu'il pensait à elle, la fangirl était entrain de rêver d'être dans les bras de Marco...!_**

**_VOILI VOILOU ! Je poste vraiment vite, je sais, haha... Mais des fois j'aimerai bien posté tout d'un coup mais bon ! Merci encore pour vos retours, ça me fait plaisir ! Et on se retrouve très bientôt pour le onzième chapitre ! TCHOUS !_**


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Salut, salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va !? Eeeet, nous revoilà pour ce onzième chapitre ! Bonne lecture, et ZEBARTI._**

**_One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mes OC, totalement ! _**

L'oiseau ? Gigantesque. Moi ? Déséquilibrée. Un hôtel ? Trivago.

Non, plus sérieusement. Je commence à avoir quelques doutes sur la sécurité de cette bête, hein... D'autant plus qu'elle est très agitée. C'est grave, docteur ? Bon, finis la rigolade.

Il ressemble à une sorte de flamant-rose croisé avec un oiseau normal, sans compter qu'il est tout sauf rose. Il est de couleur bleu.

Une jolie nuance de bleu turquoise absolument magnifique, avec des plumes douces et confortables. Mmh. Dommage qu'il soit trop grand, j'en aurais fait mon animal de compagnie ! Le harnais se détache petit à petit et le piaf s'agite de plus en plus me s'il allait prendre son envol.

B- B-Bon ! En bas, je voyais les habitants se rassemblaient en troupeau, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Enfin, vers moi plutôt. Bon, allez ! Une, deux, TROIS !

\- Ah ! I-Il...IL VA TROP VITE ! AAAH !

Et enfin, il prend son envol d'un seul coup, et je m'agrippe à son long cou comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et elle en dépend, qu'on soit clair !

\- Lelah, rappelle-moi, commenceAmaro, stupéfait. Cet oiseau bleu, c'est pas l'albinos qui a causé la mort de deux personnes, il y a un an ?

\- S- Si, grand frère. C'est lui... Bonté Divine, Rinah-san!

Je lève un pouce en l'air, quoique, un peu en difficulté pour tenir en équilibre :

\- Tout va bien ! Tout va très bien ! A-Ah !Maman ! Non, c'est bon !

Marco. Mon pauvre Marco. Il était dépassé. Rooh, c'est bon ! Pas besoin de nous faire cette face-palm complètement abusée. Oui, je sais ! Je viens encore de faire quelque chose de débile, mais je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je trouve enfin la technique pour rester en équilibre.

Paaaarf-- Woaaah! Parfait ? Oui !

\- Hahaha ! Marco ! Regarde ! Prends une photo, please !

\- Une photo- yoi !?

_Shick shack_

Oooh ! Hed l'a fait à sa place, je lance un clin d'œil :

\- Bien vu, partenaire !

\- Avant sa mort. Il me manque plus qu'après.

Elle releva le regard, sans une once d'émotion :

\- Dépêche-toi de tomber.

\- Quoi !? Je ne vais pas tomber !

L'oiseau montait en hauteur, de plus en plus. Jusqu'au point où les maisons devenaient des allumettes, et les gens des fourmis. Oui. C'est très haut. Beaucoup trop.

Woah! Woah ! Woah ! Il monta de plus en plus haut, encore et encore sous mes grands yeux ébahis ! Prise de peur, je ferme les yeux très fort avec cette respiration saccadée qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Pourquoi j'aime les problèmes !? J'aime galérer ! J'aime me foutre de la gueule du monde, à mes dépens !? Très clairement : C'est un OUI.

Soudainement, l'oiseau poussa un gros cri qui me fit sursauter. Et avec toute l'hésitation du monde... J'ouvre enfin le regard. Wow.

Wow wow wow wow ! WOW ! Une grande étendue bleue, j'étais quasiment au-dessus des nuages, merde ! L'oiseau battait des ailes, en poussant des cris étranges alors que j'admirais, là, sous mes yeux !

\- C'est... stylé ! Trop cool ! On dirait une œuvre d'art !

Une gigantesque étendue d'eau, légèrement grisée à cause des nuages noirs dans le ciel. Il ne faisait pas très beau, mais comment expliquer ? Je pouvais distinguer la courbe de la Terre, de la planète de One Piece !

Je me tus, espérant que Marco pète pas trop les plombs, en bas. Après un certain temps, je soupire dans un sourire :

\- Allez, au galop, hahaha! Tu peux me ramener à mon bateau, Chouchou ?

Ouais je l'ai appelé Chouchou, et alors ?C'est super _cute_.

Mh, mh. _Cute_, sans doute, mais là. Oh bordel. Non, non, non ! Il va où comme ça !?Oh, oh, eh oh ! Il joue à quoi !?

A-AAAAAAAH ! On me kidnappe ! Un oiseau me kidnappe ! Merde, il va encore plus vite que toute à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait !?Admirer le paysage !? Oh la, oh la,oh-oh!

Il accélère brusquement, filant droit vers l'horizon m'éloignant de Marco, de mon bateau et de l'île, accessoirement. Une énorme bourrasque fouette mon visage, et une course folle se joue à présent.

Bordel, je viens de me mettre dans la merde. Non, non, non ! Tout, mais pas ça !Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Merde !

\- Arrête toi ! ARRÊTE TOI, BORDEL ! Saleté de Piaf ! MARCOOOOO !

Ngh...! Je vais mourir ! Il va trop vite ! IL VA TROP VITE ! Tant bien que mal, je m'accroche désespérément à ces grandes plumes en évitant tout contact visuel avec le sol, enfin, la mer dans mon cas. Je suis aussi utile qu'un utilisateur de fruit du démon.

En clair : Si je tombe, je vais tellement me débattre, être angoissée et en totale panique que je vais faire un malaise, et couler comme 90 % des fois où je suis allée à la mer. BORDEL.

On reste calme, on reste zen. L'île est à des centaines de mètres de moi, mais on reste calme. AH !? L'ÎLE ! E-Elle devient toute petite au fil des minutes...! A-Ah... C'est une blague !?

\- Putain, mais tu vas t'arrêter oui !? HEIN !?Arrête-toi ! Aaaaah !

Technique secrète vieille de 8000 ans : attaque de la claquette !

\- Prends ça ! Et ça ! Allez, merde ! Arrête-toi !Oiseau de malheur ! ALLEZ ! ON FAIT DEMI-TOUR !

Mais quelques coups daignent l'arrêter quelques minutes, mais un nouveau problème pointe le bout de son nez.

La question à un million de Berrys: Qu'est-ce que fait un animal sauvage quand il se sent menacer ?

Tout à fait, jeunes gens. IL RÉPLIQUE. Et dans mon cas. Il réplique, mais assez sournoisement. Alors que je pétais littéralement une durit et que toutes mes capacités mentales me quittaient progressivement, la saleté de Piaf décide de prendre de la hauteur, encore et encore.

Puis, il se penche à 90 degrès. Oh... Merde. Merde, merde, merde !

\- OH !? TU FAIS QUOI, LÀ !?

L'animal me jeta un regard malicieux assez étrange, en piaillant. Il se fout de ma tronche ou quoi !? A- AH... Non, non, non, non ! Je le sens mal, je le sens pas du tout !

\- Arrête, je vais tomber ! aaah !?

Il continue de voler, droit de devant en ignorant mes appels.Ok, je viens de piger ! Il veut me faire tomber ? Et en plus, il se secoue dans tous les sens pour me dégager !? Très bien. Si je tombe, il tombe avec moi. Rien a secoué.

Je ne lâcherai rien. NADA. Je ne tomberai pas ! Je vais apprivoiser cette bête, et rentrer voir mon beau Marco, quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Rien à faire ! Je m'accroche à ses quelques plumes, ignorant la douleur à mes bras. Je serais une vraie HÉROÏNE ! Marco tombera amoureux de moi, je rentrerai chez moi (paradoxal ) et je ne tomberai pas !

Et question adrénaline : Ça y va, hein. Mon cœur battant, je me sens comme une actrice, déjouant les plans du machiavélique antagoniste et quitente-- AH !?

Oh. Oui, en effet. Mh,mh. C'est vrai. Il...Il se trouve que j'ai oublié un très léger, un tout petit détail de la plus grande importance.

Les plumes ça s'arrachent. Et on applaudit Mademoiselle Rinah ici présente, future étudiante en médecine et pirate à ses heures perdues ! Clap, clap, clap !

Je voyais désespérément les plumes s'arracher, une à une. Oh, non. Il faut que je trouve une solution.Je dois remonter, et vite !

Et le pire se produisait.

Plus de plumes. Juste, le vide. L'air. Et je chute, en hurlant bien haut et fort, insultant vents et marées. L'oiseau se tire. Je vais mourir. Et depuis tout ce temps, Marco n'est toujours pas là !?

_Pof_

Hein ? L'eau, ça fait pas plutôt : _plouf_ ?Je cligne les yeux.

\- AH !? MARCO !?

\- Sérieusement ! T'en rates jamais une-yoi !?Quand je te dis de rester sur cette île, c'est pour éviter ça !

Oh. Il est en colère. Mais je m'en fous éperdument. Woah. Woah, woah, woah ! Ses plumes...Trop stylés ! Je comprends Luffy, Ussop et Chopper quand ils s'émerveillent devant le corps de Franky !Celui de Marco l'est cent fois plus !

Woaaaah ! Je renifle. J'ai quand même faillit mourir, à l'instant. C'était effrayant !Terrifiant ! Absolument abominable ! Je me jette dans les plumes bleus de Marco, en gémissant comme une pauvre larve :

\- Aaah! Pardon, je recommencerai plus ! J'ai eu trop peur ! Aaah!

\- Toi... Est-ce que tu m'as seulement écouté- yoi ? Se calmait-il, un peu déconcerté. Je me redresse, et secoue la tête.

\- Nan. Tu disais ?

Il souffle, exaspéré. Bah quoi ? Il parle, il parle, mais moi, je ne parle pas avec les poulets ! Oh !?

\- Tu t'es bagarré avec l'oiseau ? Genre, comme un combat de coq ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? T'es juste tombé, et je t'ai rattrapé à temps, marmonne Marco en continuant de voler vers l'île. Oh, je vois.

Je souris, d'une manière éclatante en me penchant vers lui :

\- Merci, Marco !

Ses plumes sont si douces. Je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie ! Chaudes, et magnifiques. Elles m'entourent, et me donneraient presque envie de dormir ! C'est tout simplement...Indescriptible. J'ai beau être sur le dos de Marco, c'est comme si j'étais un peu, dans ses bras.

Je me sens tellement apaiser. Calme. C'est peut-être l'effet de ses flammes ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerai rester comme ça un petit peu plus longtemps. Tranquillement, je m'allonge, et entoure mes longs et fins bras autour de lui tout en fermant les yeux.

C'est ça que je voulais depuis le début, en fait ! Un simple tour dans le ciel, en m'émerveillant du paysage. Pas d'une saleté de Piaf, un danger public sérieux !

\- Marco... Chuchotais-je, l'esprit embrumé.

Il sent bon. Une douce odeur d'ananas légèrement brûlée. Je suis sûre qu'il entend mon cœur, battre à vive allure. Et heureusement qu'il ne fait pas attention aux rougeurs, s'installant sur mes joues et mon visage tout entier. Je pourrais même me mettre à trembler.

À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de Marco jusqu'à maintenant.

Tiens ? Marco est silencieux, d'un coup. Mon sourire s'effaça, et je me redresse :

\- Ça va ?

\- Mh ? Ça va, pourquoi ça n'irai pas- yoi ?

Son ton était plat, et habituel. Non, je trouvais qu'il était un peu trop silencieux, enfin, je devrais être habituée maintenant. Marco est ce genre de personne. Je souris, en secouant la tête :

\- Nan, rien ! J'ai faim.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim, se moquait-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Bah oui, normal ! En plus, j'ai l'impression que dans ce monde mon appétit a été multiplié par cent !

\- Oh, génial.

\- Dit que tu t'en fous, hein, grommelais-je en croisant fermement les bras.

\- Je m'en fous-yoi.

A-AH... Ok. Je me détourne complètement de lui, le cœur brisé en me repliant sur moi-même. Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse des ronds avec mon doigt. Et vous savez quoi ? Mr. Tête de Palmier se met à rire !

\- Ferme la, enflure ! T'as tout gâché !

\- Haha, gâché quoi ?

\- Rien. Je ne parle pas avec les gens imaginaires.

-Ooh, je suis imaginaire maintenant- yoi?

\- Exactement ! A-AAAAAH !?

Le blond se met à faire des pirouettes en sachant pertinemment que je flippe ! Donc je l'étrangle, même si je pense que c'est aussi efficace que mes coups quand je le tape. En somme : le zéro absolu.

\- Arrête ! Arrête, Marco ! J'AI PEUR, BORDEL !

Il rit encore, légèrement. Vous savez, quand il se met à rire, c'est très bref et léger. Tellement, que ça me caresse le cœur, et me le fait fondre à chaque fois.Alors, je m'énerve :

\- JE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A DE DRÔLE, ENFLURE !

Tch. Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve. Je vais me battre contre lui quand on va revenir, je vais le tuer. Tch. Tch. Tch. Idiot de poulet.

\- Et, on est arrivé, dit-il soudainement.

Ah ? C'est vrai. Je vois l'île, nettement et tous les habitants nous acclament. Enfin, plutôt Marco parce qu'il a fait son beau, en me sauvant. _Blah blah blah_. Je n'avais pas besoin de son aide ! Je m'en sortais très bien. Vous avez pas compris ? Mes cris de peur, faisaient simplement partie de mon plan héroïque !

Arrivés sur le port, la majorité des habitants nous avaient rejoints et applaudissaient, certains pleuraient de joie. Oh, c'est insultant. Peu à peu, Marco reprit sa forme humaine et je descends de ses épaules.

W-Woah... Vous connaissez cette sensation après avoir fait un manège trop dangereux ?Eh bah c'est ça ! Exactement. J'ai le visage en compote, bordel. C'était flippant...Plus jamais. Je respirais difficilement en tenant le haut de ma poitrine.

\- Rinah-chan ! Tu vas bien !?

Oh, cette voix Amaro, qui fonce vers moi. Mh, j'ai dû l'inquiéter. Je tente un petit sourire avec un clin d'œil raté :

\- Je me... Je me suis débrouillée à la perfection !

\- Pourtant, tu chiales, commenta Hed en sortant du dos de son grand frère. Elle peut pas se taire, deux secondes !?

\- Toi, tu l'asfermes !

\- Pas tant que je n'ai pas récupéré mon arme, pirate !

Oh... Son arme. Effectivement. Un petit flash-back me rappelle l'avoir balancé devant l'entrée du parc, avant de me jeter sur la créature démoniaque.

\- Héhé. Elle est quelque PART !

En quatrième vitesse, je me lance pour la reprendre, mais Hed capte mon plan et m'imita immédiatement.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, Rinah-san ?

Une douce voix pleine de bienveillance prononce mon nom. Je me stoppe. Oh. Mais c'est Lelah! Ah, elle est blessée !? De légères plaies tailladées sur ses bras, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

\- Merci, ma petiteLelah ! M'enjouais-je en récupérant l'arme.

\- Rends-le moi ! S'énerva Hed, en sautillant afin de la reprendre. Je la porte bien haut, trop haut pour elle et son petit corps.

\- Non, non. Je l'aime bien.

\- Hed- chan, tu vas lui donner, ordonne une voix, derrière la petite blonde. Ah, Amaro. Il croisait les bras, l'expression dure et sévère.

\- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Rinah- chan est une pirate du capitaine de Barbe Blanche, elle voyage beaucoup !

Euh. Non, non, pas vraiment. Hedf rémissait de colère, jusqu'à grogner. Un vrai animal enragé. J'observais la scène, désintéressée.

\- Par conséquent, elle doit se protéger !Tu comprends, ça ?

\- Elle a bien son Ananas-chan qui peut le faire ! J'ai passé toute la nuit à confectionner cette mer- Enfin, cette arme.

\- Ananas- chan? S'indigna Amaro, pris de court.

D'ailleurs, il est où ? Quoi ? Il est déjà retourné remettre les provisions !? Oh. Il faut que je l'aide ! Ni une, ni deux, je n'écoutais plus leur dispute et pars rejoindre Marco qui ramassait tout, tout seul.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

\- Mh ?Je pensais que tu parlais avec Amaro, dit-il en ramassant un sac entier de fruits en tout genre.

-Amaro ? Ah, il m'a juste aidé à récupérer ça, rétorquais-je, toute contente en montrant ma nouvelle trouvaille ! Il sourit calmement.

\- Il a l'air d'être solide-yoi.

\- Il l'est. J'ai quand même réussis à péter un machin en acier !

De fil en aiguille, je l'aide tranquillement en expliquant mes bêtises qui le firent soupirer une bonne centaine de fois. C'était insensé, mais il m'a dit qu'il se doutait de la mauvaise foi du maire, mais qu'il ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque-là. Du coup, j'suis un peu comme une sorte de sauveuse, avec Hed !?

Waaah ~ Donc finalement, je ne suis pas un aussi gros boulet !

\- Aïe! Pourquoi tu me tapes !?

Nous finissions d'apporter les dernières provisions, et à la fin de mon récit, le blond me mit un coup. Il est pas bien !?

\- À l'avenir, tu m'appelles, t'as compris ? Et s'il te serait arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Bah... Je me serais débrouillée, comme d'habitude, souriais-je.

\- Mauvaise réponse, imbécile. Ça serait la honte- yoi ! Je ne pourrais plus dire faire partie des pirates de Barbe Blanche ! Tu comprends ?

Ses mots me touchèrent, au plus profond demoi. En fait, il se dit que s'il n'est pas capable de protéger une idiote comme moi, Marco ne pourrait plus se dire...faire partie des pirates de Barbe Blanche ?

C'est d'une gentillesse inouïe. De plus, il n'est pas obligé de faire tout ça. Il aurait pu juste repartir à la recherche d'Ace, sans moi.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je finis par sourire en baissant la tête :

\- D'accord, j'ai compris.

\- Alors, c'est bon- yoi, dit-il fermement en portant la dernière boîte.

Il est dur quand même. Mais bon, il est fort !Haha. Finalement, nous avions décidé d'aider les villageois à reconstruire une partie du village. Une chance pour eux qu'aucun touriste n'a été blessé. Le maire a été emprisonné pour traîtrise, tout comme une partie des gens travaillant avec lui.

Hed a été très sévèrement punie parAmaro, et moi, je donnais les premiers soins avec Lelah et Marco aux enfants blessés. C'était calme et paisible comme journée !

Et enfin, la nuit aller bientôt tomber. Nous y revoilà, avec Marco. Debout sur notre navire bien remplit !

\- Yaaaah! Merci Lelah, t'es un amour ! Tous ces habits, c'est trop !

\- Hahaha, ce qui est à moi, et à toi ,Rinah- san !

Elle m'a passé tout plein de vêtements qu'elle ne mettait plus, et ça ne pouvait que me rendre heureuse. Amaro était là aussi, ainsi qu'Hed qui a été forcé par celui-ci. Elle me fait penser à Bakugo Katsuki, sérieux.

\- Merci- yoi, de nous avoir hébergé, sourit Marco. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la poigne et Amaro me jetta un coup d'œil. Mh ?

\- Marco, je vais ramener tout ça l'intérieur !

\- Vas-y, et ne fout pas le bazar.

Je ricane. Évidemment. Pendant qu'il continuait à discuter, je rentre mon tout nouveau trésor ! Ah ~ Je pourrais enfin me lever le matin en me disant " Ah, qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre ? " , rester bloquer une demi-heure et me plaindre de n'avoir rien à me mettre, hahaha !

Elle m'a passé des jeans, des chapeaux, des hauts, des manteaux ! Bref, je ne pourrais pas la remercier assez !

En revenant sur le pont, une atmosphère étrange fit surface. Entre les deux hommes. Amaro serrait les poings, et Hed était stupéfaite, tout comme Lelah qui était surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Marco ?

Quant au pirate, il souriait mystérieusement, le regard plus perçant que jamais. À mon arrivée, les souffles semblaient reprendre et le blond soupira en grattant sa nuque :

\- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr. Si l'envie me prend-yoi.

Amaro retient un hoquet de frustration, fronçant les sourcils. De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? Ça a l'air important.

\- De quoi ? Demandais-je, tout sourire.

\- Mh ? Ah, te voilà.

Bah oui. Je me tourne vers Amaro qui me souriait finalement. Je décèle une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pour de vrai ? Je lui retourne son sourire, et me baisse vers Hed:

\- Merci,Hed ! Je te promets de bien m'en servir, de ton arme !

\- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec, d'accord !? On va m'inculper de complicité avec les pirates, tch.

\- Toi, alors. Bon, deviens une gentille Marine, d'accord ? Et n'oublie pas : abats Akainu, gloire à...à...personne, parce que c'est tous des enflures. Bon, ciao ! Prenez soin de vous ,_blah, blah, blah _! Oh, faites des montagnes russes, ça rapporte plus !

\- T'as fini-yoi ?

\- Nan. Lelah, cœur sur toi. Hed, travaille bien et Amaro, trouve-toi une gentille femme intelligente, et douce. Euh...Tout le contraire de moi, quoi !

Soudainement, Marco et Hed se mîrentà pouffer de rire. Et on peut savoir pourquoi Amaro nous fait cette tronche ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir brisé de l'intérieur !Enfin bon. Mon conseil a dû être surpuissant !

Je tapote son épaule, et cours vers l'avant du navire :

\- En avant toute, cap sur Grand Line ! Levez la voile, levez l'ancre !

\- Une femme bruyante, soufffla Marco en me rejoignant.

Je souris, innocente. Et nous disons au revoir une dernière fois aux habitants de l'île en reprenant notre périple. Ahalala. C'était cool, en fait !

Après un peu plus d'une heure, j'étais allongée afin de me reposer. Et le blond vint s'asseoir avec un verre à la main :

\- Marco, vous parliez de quoi avec Amaro?

\- Ah, de rien. Cherche pas- yoi, t'en fais pas.

Mais ! Bon, flemme. Je me rendors, paisiblement.

Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien m'attendre sur la prochaine île ?

**_ET VOILÀ !! Le dernier jour sur Tori prend à sa fin aujourd'hui pour Rinah et Marco ! La petite fangirl commence à apprendre de ses erreurs, mais, pas de panique, les bêtises ne vont pas la quitter de si tôt !_**

**_Mmh. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passee entre Marco et Amaro !? On ne le saura pas avant longtemps à mon avis..._**

**_Tiens. Tiens ? Voyez-vous ça. Serait-ce l'ombre d'un semblant de rapprochement, que je vois, là ? Prenez-le comme vous le voulez !_**

**_Et on passe aux reviews !_**

**_Shadow : Oui, Rinah a une grande endurance ! Il faut dire que l'adrénaline y est pour quelque chose ! Haha, oui, Marco n'est pas prêt de s'ennuyer avec la fangirl ! MERCI, de ta review, j'espère que ça t'a plu !?_**

**_Anko Potter : Oui... Exaspération, sur exaspération. Mais dans le fond, peut-être que ça plaît à Marco, qui sait ? Juste une hypothèse. YEEAAH ! Un sourire d'Ace = Un enfant heureux dans le monde._**

**_Else1991 : Ouiii ! Elle fait tout le temps le bordel, pour au final regretter !_**

**_Bon, eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! À la prochaine, et merci comme toujours ! Prenez soin de vous ! TCHOUS !_**


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Salut, salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ? Bref ! Me revoilà avec le douzième chapitre ! Une nouvelle île, qui s'annonce cool, je l'espère pour Rinah- chan en tout cas !_**

**_Merci pour tous vos retours, ça me fait tellement plaisir !_**

**_One Piece ne m'appartient pas, Rinah- chan est mienne ! ZEBARTI._**

Ah, il pleut encore aujourd'hui ? Ngh. Je comprends pas, il y a deux jours il faisait soleil ! Je ne sais jamais comment m'habiller... Un soupire m'échappe.

Quatre jours. QUATRE. Genre, un, deux, trois et quatre ! Que Marco et moi-même sommes sur cette foutue mer. Je pensais qu'on arriverait le plus tôt possible, moi. Figurez-vous que je pense mal. Très mal.

\- Marco, je commence à croire qu'on est perdu, sérieux.

Je fixais d'un air hagard la pluie tombait encore et encore. Assise dans ma place habituelle, Marco s'asseya à son tour devant moi :

\- Ne sois pas ridicule- yoi. Tu n'as jamais pris la mer ?

\- Si je te dis non, ça va te paraître normal ? Soupirais-je, en fermant les yeux.

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre.

Le blond se tut, enfin, il mange. Et pas de monstre marin cette fois ! De la viande de poulet, avec du riz ! Je souris, aux anges :

\- Ah ~ Marco, tu cuisines vraiment bien !

Je tape mon meilleur croc. Y a pas à dire, il se débrouille comme un vrai chef cuistot ! Mais je suis certaine que Sanji est bien meilleur. Enfin, je crois... Bref ! Je mange, mange et mange sans m'arrêter !

\- Ton estomac est sans fond, commenta Marco, le regard plissé.

\- Tais-toi ! J'ai faim !

Attendez. Attendez une minute. Attendez, attendez. Marco, il mange bien du poulet, là ? En mode, du vrai poulet ? Qui faisait " Cot cot " ?

Horrifiée, je lâche ma fourchette maladroitement et écarquille de grands yeux choqués. Non. Je ne pensais pas... Sérieusement ? Marco est...?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il est bien trop gentil, et c'est Marco, quoi ! Il n'est absolument pas un pirate cruel, et sanguinaire comme Big Mom, ou Kaido. Il a même fini par devenir un vrai médecin, dans le Nouveau Monde ! Alors... Mais pourtant... Je cligne les yeux, et sors de ma torpeur :

\- Marco... C'est du poulet que tu manges ?

Curieux, il tourna le regard vers son assiette, et arque un sourcil :

\- Ouais, pourquoi- yoi ?

A- AH !? Sacrilège ! C'est pas vrai ! Abasourdis, je porte ma main à la bouche :

\- Tu mangerais un de tes semblables, Marco...?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes- yoi ?!

La Queen Drama en moi refait surface, et une larme tragédique coula le long de ma joue. Snif. Marco... Mon pauvre Marco ! Je renifle :

\- Oui, pardonne-moi. Nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde après tout, la survie est primordiale. Excuse-moi, c'est que tu as perdu tellement de choses, je... j'ai été impolie, désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû soulever le sujet ! Tu dois récupérer Ace, et sans parler de cet enfoiré de Magicien... Pardonne-moi.

Il faut pas plus de trente secondes à Marco pour comprendre à quoi je fais allusion. Non, mais on est où, là !? IL MANGE UN POULET ! C'est ce qu'il est ! En clair : Du cannibalisme pur et dur. O- Oh !?

\- Marco ! Je... Me mange pas, hein !

Je peux voir sur son visage le déni total. N'en dit pas plus, mon chéri ! Il faut continuer à manger ! Pour le bien de tous ! Oh. Il est furieux. Une, deux, trois... A- Ah. Cinq veines sur la même joue ? Mon record, h- haha.

C'est moi ou il fume de partout ? Oh. Ses poings, ils sont tout jaune.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu déblattes encore... Mais te fous pas de moi- yoi !

\- AAAAAH ! MARCO EST EN COLÈRE ! FUYEZ !

Je sauve ma peau de sa colère noire, et nous foutons le boxon dans la cabine, hahaha- AAAH ! Il a pété la chaise ! Oh là, oh là, oh là ! Tout en esquivant de justesse, je secoue les mains :

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je suis une idiote ! Arr-- AAAH !

\- Tu dois comprendre ce qu'est le respect, Rinah- yoi ! Viens là !

\- Hein !? Et toi ! Le nombre de fois où tu m'as ignoré ! J'en ai pas fait toute une scène, abruti !

Et voilà. Une énième dispute à bord du navire, en plein repas et cette fois, je vais l'ouvrir, ma grande bouche ! Ah. Mais comme toutes les autres fois, du coup ? HAHAHAHA !

[ Two hours later. ]

Tch. Je sentais toutes sortes de battements de cœur sur mon crâne. Il m'a pas loupé l'enflure. Je bredouille des incantations sombres et secrètes dans mon coin pendant que Marco essayait de réparer cette chaise. Il est quelqu'un de calme et inébranlable, mais quand sa fierté de commandant est touchée, ça y va.

Ma foi, on va dire que j'ai eu ce que je méritais, hein ?

\- Oï, Rinah.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je avec une légère irritation.

Il était par terre, avec la chaise cassée en deux. Quand je pense que ça aurait pu être moi... Morale de l'histoire : Ne jamais rigoler sur Marco et son fruit du démon.

\- Donne-moi cette planche en bois, tu veux ?

\- Oui, oui.

Je crois qu'il essaye de remplacer le siège cassé. Mais c'est idiot, vu que le dos de la chaise est aussi cassée. Je fronce les sourcils, en lui tendant le bois :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?

\- Mh ?

Je m'accroupis, intéressée. Et il continua de jouer les maçons :

\- J'essaie de réparer mes bêtises- yoi.

Je souris. Il a aucun mal à reconnaître qu'il s'est emporté. C'est chou, venant de lui. Je finis par m'asseoir, en l'observant silencieusement. Un souvenir de chez moi me rendait nostalgique, bizarrement, haha.

\- Tu sais, sur ce bateau et chez moi, c'est diamétralement opposé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Intrigué, il releva le regard, et je souris encore plus :

\- On est trois, parfois quatre frères et sœurs dans la même maison ! Tu t'imagines bien que c'est pas vraiment le calme, comme ici, haha !

\- C'est vrai que maintenant tu le dis, sur le Moby Dick aussi, c'est assez bruyant- yoi.

\- Ça nous fait un point commun, alors !

Je ris à m'en péter le bide, tellement la coïncidence me paraît étrange. Marco et moi n'avons rien à voir, mais on a vécu dans le même environnement et au final, nous sommes si différents. C'est vraiment fou !

Ah oui, j'avais une question. Je m'arrête de rire, et reprends mon calme :

\- Dis, pourquoi on est pas encore arrivé ?

\- Eh bien le Nouveau Monde est une mer bien compliquée. Pour une raison qui échappe à la physique, et même aux naviguateurs, il arrive que parfois, l'océan fasse une sorte de marche arrière. Même avec le vent.

\- J'ai rien compris.

Il baisse la tête, dépité. Non, sérieux. J'ai absolument pas capté un seul mot. Il reprit :

\- La mer nous fait faire du surplace, en gros- yoi.

\- QUOI !? Mais c'est grave !

\- Ouais, mais on peut rien y faire si ce n'est attendre.

Oui mais mon Magicien va pas m'attendre ! Et Ace, et Barbe Noire !? On a plus le temps ! Quoique, en vrai, on a tout le temps. Même si Ace se fait attraper, bah il ne mourra qu'à Marineford, n'est-ce pas ? Je me fais pas de bile pour lui. Je suis sûre que Marco réussira à récupérer son frère, quoiqu'il arrive.

Je l'admire pour ça, justement.

\- Attendre, attendre. Mais combien de temps ?

Marco me fixa :

\- Normalement ce genre de phénomène dure quatre jours, ou cinq. Ça devrait être bon dès demain, ou même ce soir.

\- Mmh... Je vois. Ah, d'ailleurs. Tu sais, tu ne peux pas réparer cette chaise, si tu n'as pas le dos de celle-ci ?

\- Ah ?

Il se tourna vers la chaise puis vers moi, puis vers la chaise, enfin vers moi. Et il se rend compte, surpris :

\- Ah ! T'as pas tord- yoi !

\- Haha, ça ne te ressemble pas, Marco. Tu peux être maladroit ?

Je ris innocemment, ce qui le fit pousser un soupire résigné. Je savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de réaction. Ça lui va bien, je trouve !

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas énervé, on en serait pas là, je te ferais remarquer.

\- Oui, oui. Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses commandant ! Bon, et si on mettait la voile complètement, histoire d'aller plus vite ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien, rétorque-t-il.

\- Tch, pour une fois je propose une idée.

Bon. Bon. Bon. On se fait chier, franchement. Je peux même pas sortir dehors, il fait pas beau.

Tranquillement, je m'affale sur la table et ferme les yeux. Marco, lui, avait abandonné sa chaise, et s'asseya au sol contre le mur, en lisant le journal.

Je n'aime pas rester sur le bateau aussi longtemps. Déjà, parce que j'ai la tête qui tourne à force. Je ne dis rien à Marco car je n'en vois pas l'utilité, à vrai dire. Mais en plus, ça me fait déprimer sérieusement. Je ne fais que penser à ma famille.

Rien que de me dire qu'il y a la possibilité que je ne les revois plus pour de bon me terrifie. Ma famille, c'est comme mon trésor. Dans la vie je m'attache à rien parce que j'ai pour principe que tout finira par partir.

Mais vous savez, c'est pas aussi simple dans la réalité. Et ma famille fait partie de ces choses auxquelles j'ai décidé de m'attacher. Ce qui on ne peut plus normal.

Bizarre comme raisonnement, hein ? Cartésienne un jour, cartésienne toujours.

Quant à Marco, c'est différent.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda le blond, soudainement.

\- Hein ? Oh, à rien. J'espère qu'on rejoindra Grand Line à temps.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir- yoi ?

\- Tout le temps, répliquais-je en souriant.

Après un peu plus de vingt minutes de silence absolu, celui-ci est vite brisé par un évènement soudain. Les problèmes, quoi.

PFIOUUUUU.

\- A- Ah !? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore !?

Je saute de ma chaise, tout comme le blond qui se précipite dehors. Je comprends immédiatement qu'une violente bourrasque venait de secouer le navire... Hein ?

\- Rinah !

Je le rejoins, et en effet, le vent est surpuissant. Mais !? Quoi !? Y a pas ce phénomène bizarre, là ?

\- Va remonter la voile- yoi ! Je m'occupe de stabiliser le bateau !

On s'entendait à peine et le vent est d'une chaleur ! C'est tout sauf normal ! Enfin, je m'exécute, et remonte la voile pour décélérer, mais j'ai la sensation que ça ne sert à rien ! On va trop vite d'un coup !

Ou du moins, j'essaie de la remonter. Il y a une corde, mais c'est pas avec mes bras de flemmarde que je vais réussir à remonter quoique ce soit, hein ! Quand bien même. Je vais pas laisser Marco galérer alors que je suis là. Je serais aussi utile qu'un tonneau, alors !

\- Argh !

Je n'avais jamais vu un vent de cette puissance ! On ne peut plus parler de vent, mais d'ouragan carrément. Ou de tempête. A- Ah !? Les... Les nuages ! Je rêve... ou ils se dissipent ?

C'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. De toutes mes forces, je tire la corde, encore et encore ! Ignorant la douleur, la chaleur et la peur. Ok, j'abuse un peu, mes jambes tremblent comme des feuilles mortes !

Aïe ! Mes mains... Ah ! Je saigne. Bon, encore un tout petit peu et voilà ! J'y suis arrivée, après dur labeur ! J'attache rapidement un bon gros nœud et serre très, très fort. YES. Aïe, aïe, aïe... C'est une grosse plaie que je me suis faites, là.

Le visage tordu de douleur, je fixe la plaie. Un peu de désinfectant et ça ira, je crois. Oh, Marco. Il est au gouvernail. Et comme je le pensais, de nous deux, c'est lui qui galère le plus !

\- Eh, ça va toi !?

\- Ouais- yoi ! Retourne à l'intérieur !

Je sais pas quoi faire. Il semble perdu, et pris au dépourvu. En tout cas, c'est pas la joie. Une seconde bourrasque coupe court à notre discussion, et je me protège comme je peux. Merde, j'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux !

\- Pourquoi le vent est aussi chaud, Marco !?

Il sourit. Mais quelle badassitude. Quel charisme. Quel homme. Et il planta son regard dans le mien, malicieux :

\- Finalement, on va arriver plus tôt que prévu- yoi !

A- Ah !? Pour de vrai !? Enfin, je vois pas le rapport avec le vent, mais s'il dit qu'on arrivera plus tôt, je veux bien le croire ! Je l'imite, et arrange mes cheveux en étirant un rictus.

PFIOU.

\- Aïe !

Un cheveu est entré dans mon œil. Puis nentement mais sûrement, le vent se calme et Marco pu enfin quitter le gouvernail.

\- Aaah ~ Je suis crevée ! J'ai flippé, je pensais que le bateau allait se retourner !

Je m'étire jusqu'à m'en faire craquer les os en rejoignant la cabine. Le pirate me suivait de près. Aïe. Oh, mes mains.

\- Marco, je peux avoir du désinfectant ?

\- Du désinfectant ? Pourquoi ? Dit-il en grattant sa nuque. Je lui montre et il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Haha, je me suis pas ratée, t'as vu !

\- Je vois ça- yoi.

Malheureusement, ses flammes ne servent pas à grand chose. Et il n'a même pas de désinfectant... Donc, direction l'alcool ! Je me soigne, sans son aide, tranquillement. Il a insisté, mais c'est non ! Je ne vais jamais apprendre.

Tiens. Depuis quand je veux apprendre, moi ? Bon.

Après un peu plus d'une heure, le ciel se dégage enfin. Un temps radieux et clément fait son entrée, avec des mouettes. Qui dit mouette, dit ?

\- UNE ÎLE, UNE ÎLE ! YAHOU !

\- Pourquoi tu t'excites, et t'agites d'un coup- yoi ?

Je me lance sur le mini-pont, le cœur qui déraille. J'y crois pas ! C'EST WOAW ! Après quatre jours infernaux, en plein milieu d'après-midi, nous arrivons ENFIN à destination ! Et c'est absolument magnifique !

\- Oh, c'est vrai que je t'ai pas présenté l'île.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite le pirate qui me montrait une carte. Très sincèrement, j'en rien à faire.

Un panorama irréel s'offrait à moi. Le bateau naviguait calmement en direction de deux gigantesques statues de style romaine, l'air de deux gardiens à l'entrée d'une baie qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de longueur. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, on dirait une de ces photos de voyage retouchées !

La mer bleue turquoise laissait apparaître les fonds marins, je pouvais même apercevoir des poissons, pour le moins, étranges ! Et enfin, nous dépassons les deux statues. O- Oh ? Des bateaux ? Des dizaines de navires, se faisant revêtir. Woah.

Finalement, je vois l'île, tout là-bas. Une île qui s'annonce être très naturelle vu les arbres géants et la verdure qui sautaient aux yeux. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de bruits, des marteaux, des ordres qui fusaient ici et là. Enfin, ce qui me paraît plus bizarre, c'est que, contrairement aux précédentes îles, je ne vois pas la ville. Juste le port, des hommes et des navires et les arbres gigantesques.

Là on est pas sur le sapin, type Noël. Nan, nan, les arbres font certainement la taille de bâtiments, comme ceux de New-York ! Ouais, c'est juste démesuré.

\- Incroyable, c'est trop GÉANT, Marco !

Le blond sourit simplement, d'un air fier en croisant les bras :

\- Voici l'île Kolpos- yoi. Une île spécialisée en revêtissement.

\- Kolpos ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- D'après certains se serait un mot très ancien, désignant " baie " mais on ne sait pas d'où ça vient exactement.

C'est incroyable, vraiment. Je ne saurais décrire le sentiment entourant ma poitrine toute entière. Le vent est très chaud par contre !

\- Dès l'instant où on est entré, l'atmosphère a changé, me signala le blond.

\- Ouais, il fait grave chaud. Je vais me changer ! Dis-moi quand on arrive au port, haha !

Il me répondit par un bref " mmh " et je cours me changer. Alors, alors, alors ! Hahahaha ! J'aime cette sensation ! Je vais opter pour un haut en débardeur avec des rayures bleu et jaune, avec un bermuda blanc ! Sans oublier mes éternelles claquettes.

\-- AÏE ! Je me prends le mur, ENCORE.

Aïe, aïe, aïe. Aaah, c'est un coup de Marco ça, hein ! En trombe, je sors sur le pont et nous y voilà :

\- Marco, tu comptes me fendre le crâne combien de fois !?

\- Mh ? Qu'est-ce que t'as- yoi ?

《 - Eh, vous, là-bas ! 》

Au son de cette voix grasse et pleine de colère, nous nous tournons. Et, effectivement, plusieurs vieux monsieurs n'étaient pas très content.

Ah ~ Les problèmes.

Marco jeta l'ancre alors que je m'approche de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Je suis méfiante. Aucun sourire. Rien. Ils veulent se battre ? Très bien. J'ai l'homme pour ça ! Quoi ? Vous pensiez que je vais me bagarrer contre ces... choses. Des maçons ?

\- Ouais, c'est pourquoi ? Demanda le blond, à tout hasard.

L'un d'eux s'avança. Un homme, baraqué, un molosse énorme qui puait d'ici. L'air renfrogné, le visage contorsioné et ces planches de bois qu'il portait comme si c'étaient de simples feuilles. Pfff... C'est quoi ce col en V ? Un vrai kéké des plages.

\- Si vous voulez restez ici, faut payer, franchement !

\- Payer- yoi ?

Et puis quoi encore ? Il nous toisa, d'une méfiance... Méprisant. Il nous méprise très clairement, avant de déposer sa main libre sur sa hanche :

\- Vous, vous êtes pas des marins, fanchement.

\- Nan, pas vraiment. Des pirates, si vous préférez, dit naturellement Marco en croisant les bras.

Les kéké derrière chuchotèrent entre eux, comme si c'était l'annonce du siècle. Il y a autant de pirates que de feuilles dans ce monde. Ils vont pas me faire croire qu'ils sont choqués ? Enfin, pendant ce temps, je restais en retrait en les fixant un à un.

Leur transpiration me répugnait. Eurk. Ils brillent carrément. Des porcs.

\- Eh bah raison de plus ! Franchement, des pirates. L'entrée pour vous, c'est derrière, il faut faire le tour, indiqua-t-il en montrant une direction au hasard derrière lui.

Euh ? Ah ? Marco !? Il est parti ! Il n'a pas perdu une minute, et a sauté du navire pour l'île ! Les maçons pètent une durite, et hurlèrent :

\- EH, T'ÉCOUTES QUAND ON TE CAUSE, FRANCHEMENT !?

\- Mh ? Rinah, tu viens- yoi ?

Surprise, je ne réponds rien. Celui-là... Il n'a aucun temps à perdre. Je vois, je vois. Il est comme ça, que voulez-vous ? Étirant un léger sourire, je saute à mon tour mais trébuche lamentablement.

Non, là. Je vais pleurer. Pourquoi !? Pourquoi !? Aaaah ! À chaque île !

C'est pas en frappant le sol que je vais trouver une réponse. RAAAH !

Je bondis rapidement, et cours vers Marco qui se tourna vers les gaillards. Il les pointa du doigt, moqueur :

\- Je regrette, mais j'ai pas le temps. Ah, touchez à ce navire, et vous en payerez le prix, compris- yoi ?

Les hommes tremblèrent. Hahaha ! Se faire menacer par Marco le Phœnix, tout de même ! Bon, je le suis tous les jours depuis que je suis ici, mais chut.

\- O- Oh ! Regardez ! L'emblème de Barbe Blanche, franchement !

" Franchement, franchement, franchement " ... C'est quoi ce tic verbal ? Pire que " - yoi " ! Nous laissons ces idiots se noyaient dans le choc, et direction... direction, quoi ? Hahaha ! BIEN SÛR.

\- On va manger, hein, Marco !?

\- Nan, on a déjà mangé.

\- Oh... C'est pas juste.

Sinon, sinon. L'île est simplement énorme. Rien à voir avec les précédentes : Village et ville. Non, non. On est un cran au-dessus ! J'ai l'impression d'être toute petite sous ces arbres. On dirait presque une jungle. Serait-ce des mangroves, comme à Sabondy ?

Sous nos pieds se trouvait de l'herbe fraîche, et d'un vert foncé ! En plus, c'est froid, contrastant avec la chaleur insoutenable de l'île.

C'est bruyant, vivant et animé. Et on est que sur le port, pourtant ! Ah ~ Je me demande quel genre de ville c'est.. L'odeur par contre me donne des nausées. Je suis pas autant habituée à cette verdure. Ça pue.

\- On va faire le tour, et gravir la montagne, tout là-bas- yoi.

Le tour ? Le tour de quoi ? Et pour aller où ? En suivant son doigt, je me rends compte que Marco portait un grand sac. Je cligne les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un sac avec des provisions. Car comme je viens de le dire, nous allons gravir cette montag--

\- Des provisions ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Écoute, on va aller tout là-bas ! Et--

\- Dis, tu veux pas me faire visiter un peu ! Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit et--

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes- yoi !?

Je souffle, exaspérée :

\- Oh lala, quel caractère de cochon. Tu veux diriger tout sur tout...

\- Quoi ? Si on ferait tout ce que tu voulais on ne s'en so-

《 - Si vous avez fini vos disputes de couple, j'aimerai bien passer. 》

Une voix. Une irritation. Un jeune homme. Le mot couple tiqua chez Marco, comme moi, mais avec un léger décalage qui me fit rougir. Lui, serra les poings :

\- T'as dis quoi- yoi !?

\- Tu trouves, haha...?

Il ressemble aux ouvriers, que l'on trouvait au XIXème siècle, dans les usines. Fin, et musclé avec une casquette que l'on voyait beaucoup à l'époque. Par contre, même s'il a de beaux et longs cheveux bruns, il est pas mieux que ces kéké avec sa transpiration et son col en V. Beurk.

\- J'en sais rien ! Mais vous me gênez, franchement.

Dites-moi que tous les gens de cette île ne finissent pas leurs phrases par " franchement " . C'est insupportable. Avec Marco nous nous décalons, en l'accompagnant du regard. Je tire la tronche :

\- Il est vieux avant l'heure, hein. À s'énerver comme ça. Il va avoir des rides.

\- Tu l'as dis, approuva Marco.

Nous nous regardons, et rions en même temps. Quel idiot.

Alors !? L'île Kolpos, hein ? Je me demande quel genre de problème va-t-elle m'offrir, hahaha ! Hahaha... haha. Pourquoi je me porte malheur toute seule ?

**_FINISH. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai beaucoup rigolé des bêtises de notre fangirl..._**

**_Kolpos ! Devinez de quelle langue j'ai chopé ce mot, hahaha ? Quoiqu'il en soit ! Revoilà Rinah, sur une toute nouvelle île qui n'attendait plus qu'elle._**

**_J'ai pris du temps à décrire l'île, etc, pour que vous voyez bien à quel point Rinah est émerveillée et subjuguée par quelque chose qui lui semblait encore imaginaire il y a quelques temps !_**

**_Et on passe aux reviews :_**

**_Anko Potter : Non mais c'est sûr, ils devaient certainement discuter de la géopolitique fantastique du monde de One Piece. C'est obligé. Ce qu'ils ressentent pour Rinah ? Non, non, et non. Sacrée Rinah, sans pitié elle lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce ! Se battre !? TU SAIS TE BATTRE !? Vite, donne-moi ton secret pour Rinah !_**

**_Ryu : Ouiiii ! Ça date à plusieurs dizaines d'années maintenant, mais ça le tue toujours autant de rire ! Et comme Rinah- chan est un vrai aimant à problèmes sur pattes, je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas essayer !? Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu ! Oui, oui, on veut savoir ! Ananas- chan !! Et mercii beaucoup !_**

**_Shadow : Rinah la Boulette, ça sonne même très bien ! Dresser un oiseau DANGER PUBLIC, elle est simplement... longue à la détente ? Eh oui, Marco la sauve, il n'a pas le choix non plus. Quel homme. Un duel ? Non, non, et non. MERCI, ENCORE ET ENCORE ! PS : Merci beaucoup, j'en aurais bien besoin T.T. !_**

**_Le Petit Kevin : Oh lalala ! Je dois faire de mon mieux pour continuer à tous vous faire rire ! Merci, ( Rinah te répondra certainement un : Bah normal, je suis géniale. ) mais moi je te remercie beaucoup, haha ! À la prochaine, alors !?_**

**_Voili voilou, en espérant comme toujours continuer dans cette lancée, et vous faire rire avec notre chère Rinah- chan ! Prenez soin de vous, et à la prochaine !_**

**_PS : Je ne comprends pas ce site qui me bousille mes phrases à chaque fois, en retirant des espaces... Désolée si parfois c'est incompréhensible !_**

**_PPS : Je publie aussi tôt parce que c'est la rentrée, et éviter de prendre du retard, haha !_**


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec PAS MAL de retard, je sais. Par où commencer ? J'ai repris les cours, je pensais pas que ça me prendrait AUTANT de temps, surtout que je suis crevée. J'écris toujours, mais n'arrive pas à aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée... C'est plutôt frustrant._**

**_Et ce chapitre n'a pas fait exception, haha. Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais c'est pas fameux non plus ! Désolée, je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre !_**

**_One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Mon OC complètement. ZEBARTI._**

\- Quoi... Tu déconnes, Marco ?

Le blond secoua la tête, le sourcil arqué. C'est pas vrai. Ça en fait de la marche, hein. Je souffle, et me détourne de lui pour faire face à ce chemin que nous allons devoir gravir afin d'atteindre le haut de cette montagne.

Et clairement, ça me fait chier.

\- On en aura pour quelques heures, ou un jour ou deux. Tout dépend de notre rythme- yoi.

Des heures ? Des jours !? Bon, vu la gueule du bordel, je veux bien le croire. J'ai l'impression d'être devant la forêt Amazonienne, version One Piece DONC, bien plus dense. Nan, sérieux. Y a un paquet d'arbres, hein.

Woaaaah. Comment j'ai la flemme ! Brusquement, alors que je m'étirais bizarrement, je me souviens d'un léger détail qui pourrait être en notre faveur. Je souris alors, de toutes mes dents :

\- Marco !

\- Mh ?

\- Regarde, j'ai une idée. Bon, pas que ça me fasse chier toute cette marche... Enfin, un peu quand même. Bref ! Tu pourrais te transformer, on vole droit vers le haut de la montagne et c'est carré. Non ?

Et à mon plus grand désespoir, il me répondit, stoïque :

\- Non.

Puis reprit une marche détendue, mains dans les poches. Il... Il est déroutant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, n'est-ce pas ? Dépitée, je laisse tomber mes épaules et le rejoins aux petits trots en évitant de me prendre les grosses racines dans mes pattes !

Oui, nous nous enfonçions de plus en plus dans la forêt. Et je gémis :

\- A- Attends ! Mais pourquoi !? C'est simple, tu te transformes et fiou ! Tu fais ton " show " et c'est dans la poche !

\- Eh bien justement, c'est pas dans la poche. J'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer ici, et toi aussi. On va rester les plus discrets possible, t'as compris ?

Je cligne les yeux, avec un sourire idiot :

\- Nan, nan. 'Pas compris. T'as la trouille ou quoi ?

\- Ferme-là- yoi. Fais juste ce que je te dis, pour une fois, sourit-il en accélérant.

Bon, ok. Je boude. C'est nul. Nul. POURRI. Je propose des idées, c'est tout et on me balance dans les roses. Nul, j'vous jure. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi on doit monter tout là-haut ?

Je m'empresse de poser la question au beau Marco, qui ne fit que soupirer avant de lever son regard las droit devant lui. Un magnifique tableau du blond s'offre à moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler son visage atypique.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais Marco a de longs cils. Très fins et qui me semblent doux juste comme ça.

\- T'as bien vu la réaction des charpentiers, tout à l'heure ? C'est évident qu'ils vont pas nous préter de l'aide.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je le suis pas du tout, là. Innocente, je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté :

\- Ah... De l'aide ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Hei-- Dis-moi pas que tu as déjà oublié- yoi ?!

\- Wow, wow. Me crie pas dessus ! Oublié quoi ?

Machinalement, le commandant se tapa la tête contre la paume de sa main, désespéré. Tch. C'est vexant ! Il veut gagner le prix du plus grand nombre de fois où il me vexera !? Je croise les bras. Bon, j'avoue être un peu bête. Mais c'est rien, il a qu'à me réexpliquer.

Ou... il me l'a déjà expliqué trente fois ? Merde.

\- On est ici pour faire revêtir notre bateau. Je te l'ai dit pourtant, quand on est arrivé, hein ? Et pourquoi tu rigoles- yoi ?!

\- Haha... T'as dit " notre " .

C'eût certainement l'effet d'un coup de massue pour Marco le Phœnix qui ne s'attendait peut-être pas à une énième idiotie de la part de moi, Rinah, en un tel moment.

Il soupira, lourdement. Aaaah oui ! C'est vrai, le bateau. Enfin, si on en a toujours un à notre retour. Sinon, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre notre batau, la montagne et cette forêt.

Parce que ma foi, elle n'a rien à voir avec nos forêts perdus dans le Centre-Val de Loire quand tu veux faire une sortie avec tonton Lucien et tata Clémentine.

Bruyante. Ô oui, bruyante. Non seulement les animaux font bien savoir qu'ils sont là, mais les résonnements de la ville nous parviennent jusqu'ici. C'est pas fameux non plus, mais voilà. Pour vous donner une idée d'à quel point, cette ville pouvait être vivante et animée...

Mis à part ça, les troncs d'arbres me laissent perplexe. Ils sont si gros ! Les rayons du soleil essayaient, ici et là, d'entrer ce qui donnait une vue sublime et renderait aussi, sûrement, une belle photographie.

RIP téléphone...

Il n'y avait pas de chemin, juste de l'herbe qui PUE mais très fraîche, et qui ne cessait de châtouiller mes jambes. Il y avait quelques troués mais cette forêt me donnait l'impression d'être sans-limites. J'aime pas la randonnée.

Le sol n'était même pas plat. Tantôt plat, tantôt haut. Bref, bizarre tout ça.

\- Tu as jamais vu de forêt- yoi ?

La voix douce de Marco me prit au dépourvu. J'analyse sa question. Error. Moi ? Jamais vu de forêt ? Je viens d'où ? Du Sahara peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr que si, y a que ça chez moi. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il ricana, en poussant une branche feuillu :

\- On dirait que t'en as jamais vu. T'as même pas fait attention au serpent qui entoure tes épaules depuis tout à l'heure.

Haha... hahaha. I- IL DÉCONNE !? Et bah pas du tout, parce que figurez vous qu'un serpent rouge fluo aux tâches blanches entoure bel et bien mes frêles épaules. Sa langue sort, et rentre.

\- A- Ah... Bordel, Marco. Marco, Marco ! Retire- moi ça, MER-- HMPF !?

Au dernier moment, le blond m'empêcher d'hurler mes morts et pose brutalement sa main sur ma bouche avec un grand sourire railleur. Il ne le regardait même pas, mais semblait plus intéressé par ce FICHU serpent !

\- Shh. Panique pas- yoi. C'est un serpent silencieux. Si tu fais du bruit, il te dévora avant que tu t'en aperçoives.

Je perds toutes facultés mentales. Ma tête tourne, je vois bleu et mes oreilles sifflent. Bordel de nouilles, que Marco se dépêche avant que je pète réellement un câble !

Serpent silencieux ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre !? Retire-moi ça, merde !

\- Yosh, yosh... C'est pas méchant. Et c'est très rare, d'ailleurs.

\- Ok, ok, crachais-je entre mes dents. Enlève-le moi...!

\- Ça arrive- yoi. Fais moi confiance.

Dans un geste pur et doux, sans comprendre vraiment comment, Marco réussit à le prendre et il s'avère qu'il est géant ce serpent ! Fin, maigre mais d'une longueur... sûrement deux mètres ! Oh bordel, putain !

Je tombe sur mes genoux, dégoûtée par ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je n'ai même plus de souffle :

\- Haah... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

\- Et voilà, dit naturellement Marco, mains sur les hanches. Tu viens ?

\- T'es pas humain, je le sais... C'est bon.

\- De quoi ? J'ai pas ente--

\- Je connais toute la vérité, Marco !!

Je me relève en furie. Oui, j'ai des sautes d'humeurs et je vis avec elles au quotidien, même dans One Piece. Un souci !? Passons, passons. Lui il doit pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive, enfin BREF.

Nous marchons, croisons des animaux en tout genre, des petits et des gros comme des moyens et des chelous. Et je crois que l'animal le plus bizarre que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant, fût ce lapin blanc croisé à un oiseau. Vous avez bien lu. Un lapin avec des fuckings ailes !

J'ai bien évidemment supplié Marco de le prendre avec non mais ce fût un non catégorique.

Et dans tout ce bordel, il y avait des animaux effrayants qui n'ont pas manqué à me le faire savoir. Je compte pas moins de douze course-pousuite entre autre : Un loup jaune, un cerf avec des dents humaines et j'en passe.

Mention honorable : Hibou-ours à trois têtes, de six mètres de haut et trois mètres de large. Un mastodonte prêt à me bouffer crue, sans aucun état d'âme.

Voilà dix minutes que Marco traîne son cadavre à travers la forêt, d'une seule main. Lui aussi il devrait faire partie des mentions honorables. Il est celui qui me fait le plus peur ici !

\- Tu compte en faire un trophée ?

\- Nan- yoi. Je t'ai dit que j'ai pas envie de me faire remarqué, tu te souviens ?

\- Bah si tu veux mon avis... C'est loupé.

Tous les animaux de la forêt avaient rappliqué, nous observant traîner cet hibou-ours, K.O. Vous savez tous qu'il l'a mis hors d'état de nuire, et ce n'est sûrement pas moi !

\- L'éco-système de l'île a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, remarque Marco en fixant les alentours.

\- Toutes les îles de One Piece sont comme ça, ajoutais-je.

Le pirate m'observa, son regard en dit long sur ses pensées que j'arrive jamais à déchiffrer. Qu'est-ce qui y a ? J'ai encore dit une connerie ? Il rit très discrètement.

Marco, élu meilleur espoir masculin de la bipolarité. Il me dépasse, et de loin.

\- T'entendre parler du One Piece est assez marrant- yoi.

\- Nan, jure ?

\- Je te jure, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme qui me déroute. Il finit toujours par me boucler le bec. Moi, la reine de la répartie.

Je croise maladroitement les bras, avec ce faux-air sérieux :

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on marche, là ? J'en ai marre !

\- Trente minutes- yoi.

\- Oh, vraim-- TRENTE MINUTES ? MAIS ON EN A POUR LE DÉLUGE !?

Aaaah, j'abandonne. Heureusement pour moi, je trouve un rocher et m'y assois. J'en ai marre, marre, marre. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Et puis comment il sait ça, lui ? Il a compté ?

Mh ? A- Ah. À ma grande surprise, Marco s'assoit près de moi et sort une carte qu'il scrute attentivement. Puis il se tourne vers moi. Puis vers la carte. Et encore vers moi.

Et souffle, embêté. Quoi ? On... On est pas perdu quand même ?

\- M-Marco, dit moi pas...

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Hein...? N- Non, non ! Arrête ! Tu mens !

\- Pas du tout- yoi.

Je renifle. C'est pas vrai. C'est la merde ! NAN ! Aaaanw.

\- Bon, on reste CALME ! On va juste retour--

\- Contourner la ville est pas une si bonne idée finalement. On va la traverser directement, et aller en ligne droite. Toi, comprendre ?

Euh. Moi comprendre très bien, et si tu pouvais arrêter avec ce sourire idiot, ça serait gentil, enfoiré ! Il me prend pour Zoro ou quoi !? Donc, on va droit vers la ville en fait. Cool.

La... ville ?

[ Twenty minutes later ]

LA VILLE DE NÉOS... ME VOILÀ. Fière, drôle et complètement exténuée. Il est 16h00 passée, je crève la dalle. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche Marco ? J'ai pas que ça a foutre, on a un bateau à enduire et une aventure à reprendre j'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties, merde !

Oui, nous parlons clairement de moi là.

Nan, plus franchement. Qu'est-ce qu'il f-- KYAAAH !? Il vient de balancer le hibou-ours, comme si c'était qu'une vulgaire balle de tennis ! Il est aussi fort que ça !?

\- Mmh... Ils ont modifié la ville- yoi. C'est quoi toutes ces statues ?

Et il revient, mains dans les poches. Attendez. Des statues ? Oh... En effet. Elles sont si grandes et si gigantesques que je n'avais même pas fait attention. Elles sont presques aussi imposantes que ces arbres, qui entourent la ville animée et bien vivante de Néos.

Un pont se présente à nous. Un pont semblable à la muraille de Chine, dans mon monde. Rien que ça, ouais. C'est vous dire à quel point cette île est colossale.

Ce pont menait à ces statues, des statues bien étranges. Faites de marbre, je pense et qui se tenaient debout en tendant leur mains vers nous. Héhé... Chaleureux... Je suppose ? C'est froid, surtout. Des statues représentants des soldats romains.

\- Ah ! Elles ressemblent à celles de l'entrée de la baie ! M'écriais-je, comme l'esprit frappé. Marco me considéra, et se souvena.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

Tranquillement, nous y allons en observant attentivement les alentours, un peu curieux. Enfin, moi. Je suis curieuse de tout ça. Ils ont forcément une histoire ! Pourquoi des statues ? Et pourquoi un pont ? Il n'est pas long, et pas très haut non plus. Mais très large ! Fait de pierres et de pavés froids, réchauffés au soleil rayonnant.

En fait, c'était plus un chemin aménagé d'un pont. Avec des lampadaires, et tout.

En avançant de plus en plus, Marco et moi croisons une jeune fille qui prenait la route inverse. Elle portait une petit charette et nous salua d'un ton accueillant : " Franchement, vous ! " avec un sublime sourire qui eût l'effet d'une explosion de joie dans mon petit cœur.

" Franchement " ... Ça me fait sourire, hahaha !

Bientôt, nous atteignons les abords de la ville. Alabasta ? Nan.. Dressora ? Pas encore... C'est d'un tout autre niveau ! Grandiose, juste woaw ! Et magnifique. Nous quittions réellement la forêt un peu chelou, pour entrer dans un tout nouvel endroit.

Ça ne pouvait que me rendre toute excitée.

Les gens autour s'affairaient si vite, il y avait de tout ! Tout un monde, dans un seul et même lieu. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir trouver toutes les réponses à mes questions ici. Ou alors... De nouvelles questions immergeaient ? Je n'en sais rien ! Et pour le savoir il faut absolument que je visite cet endroit.

... Sauf que notre bon vieux Marco l'entendait pas de la même oreille.

Le voilà déjà parti, marchant au milieu de la foule. Encore un peu plus et je le perdais complètement de mon champ de vision... Bordel !

\- A- Ah, pardon ! Eh, Marco !

Les gens parlent fort, présentent leurs produits avec un grand sourire et en voulant rejoindre mon beau blond, j'arrive à me prendre un lampadaire dans la tronche !

Argh... Ça existe, ici !? Ah !?

\- Hahaha ! Elle est trop bête !

Des enfants se moquent de moi. Rappelez-moi une chose : ne JAMAIS faire de gosses. C'est noté. Bien ! MARCO ! Je me faufile entre deux, trois passants et rattrape son bras musclé :

\- Tu vas jamais m'attendre, toi ! Raah !

\- Mh ? Je pensais que t'étais allée visiter- yoi.

\- Hein ? Non, non... J'aurais aimé, mais comme tu allais en ligne droit--

_POUM POUM POUM_

Trois coups de feu retentissent dans cette charmante ville, réduisant à néant tous les bruits. Un silence de mort finit par planer au-dessus de l'intégralité des habitants, qui se figèrent. On aurait dit que la quartier tout en entier se tût simultanément.

Dont Marco, et moi-même. Ah... Ça, c'est les problèmes.

**_ET VOILÀ. DANSE DE LA JOIE. J'ai enfin, enfin, ENFIN, réussit à écrire ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière. Je vous jure que j'ai dû le refaire une bonne centaine de fois, cherchant des idées etc. Mais rien y fait._****_Enfin bref ! Promis jurée, je ferais beaucoup mieux la prochaine fois !_**

**_Quoiqu'il en soit, Rinah rejoint un tout nouvel univers avec Marco, et ça promet d'être mouvementé. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que cette randonnée de l'enfer rapprochera les deux personnages...!? Aucune idée._**

**_Et on passe aux reviews !! :_**

**_Shadow : Oui, l'île de Kolpos est vraiment belle ! Un petit coin paradisiaque ! Oui... Et ce rabat-joie de Marco refuse de se transformer en piaf ! Bon sang, c'est son boulot, nan !? Les problèmes : passe-temps favori de Rinah, sans qu'elle le sache elle-même, haha ! Merci pour ta review !!_**

**_Anko Potter : Ouiii ! C'est du grec, haha ! Merci énormément pour ton conseil, je vais pas manquer de les mettre en œuvre !! Et si ça dérange tant que ça Ace, il n'à qu'à te protéger mieux que ça ! Merci pour ton commentaire, à la prochaine !_**

**_Ryu : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Toutes sortes de problèmes, et pas des moindres... Et oui, j'ai bel et bien repris les cours. Yeah... génial. Merci !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris etc, je ne vous remercierai pas assez je pense ! Breeeef ! À la prochaine, et prenez soin de vous, et ne tombez pas malade comme moi ( lol ) . _**


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Salut, je suis de retour ! Oui, oui. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai, quoi… Plusieurs mois de retard ? Je sais. Je suis désolée. La flemme, les cours, et pleins d'autres choses, surtout qu'entre temps il y avait ce qu'on appelle « Le syndrome de la page blanche » ! Horrible. Je vous assure. **_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit ! Le confinement a laissé place à l'ennui et l'ennui a laissé place à l'inspiration… Petit à petit. J'espère que ça durera, pour l'instant JE ME DEVAIS d'écrire au moins un chapitre ! Donc me voici, me voilà. **_

_**En tout cas, prenez soin de vous et de votre famille sans oublier de restez chez vous le plus longtemps possible sinon on en finira pas ! **_

_**ET ZEBARTI. **_

* * *

Marco et moi-même nous figeons.

Euh… C'était quoi, ça ? Je dévie un regard incrédule vers Marco qui se redressait, d'un air brusquement sérieux. Pourquoi il regardait droit devant lui avec ce visage aussi chaleureux qu'une porte de prison ? Et puis pourquoi les gens ne réagissent même pas un peu à ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Ils passaient leur chemin, mine de rien.

Je veux dire, il y a eu trois coups de feu. Pas un, ni deux. Trois ! En effet, ça fait beaucoup. C'était vraiment… radical. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. La personne voulait vraiment s'assurer de la mort de l'autre. Ce qui est assez inquiétant. OK. J'ai compris ! D'accord. C'est pas bon signe et ça ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose… Les problèmes. Je grimace. Ils m'ont pas manqué ceux-là.

Je fais rapidement le calcul et mon instinct de génie ( le même qui m'a incité à chevaucher un oiseau il y a quelques jours, oui. ) me dit de me tirer fissa. Loin, très loin. Non, mais oh. Des coups de feu, et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un amiral qui apparaît ?! Ah… Quoique, rencontrer Aokiji serait sûrement une bonne expérience- AH ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je secoue vivement la tête. Pas question de me rentrer des absurdité comme ça dans le crâne !

\- Marco… Je crois que c'était des coups de feu, ça.

Le blond me jette un regard avant de reporter son attention sur la foule de personnes. Sachant qu'il tenait l'arrière de mon col, il me relâche tranquillement et croise les bras :

\- Ouais- yoi. Des coups de feu.

\- … Bah on devrait, je sais pas moi, s'éloigner le plus loin possible des problèmes, non ?!

\- La vie de pirate est parsemée de problèmes, tu sais, dit-il en reprenant sa marche. Aller, viens.

\- AH ?! Non, attends ! Il part vraiment.

Je refais un nouveau calcul. Non, pas moyen. Rester seule en plein milieu de cette foule, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il n'en rate pas une, sérieux ! Et c'est ce qu'il appelle « ne pas se faire remarquer » ? En se jetant directement dans la gueule du loup ? Je ferme les poings furieusement, en le poursuivant. Bizarrement, après ces coups de feu, la masse de gens a l'air de se disperser. En arrivant à sa hauteur, j'agrippe fermement sa chemise dans l'espoir de l'arrêter : C'est un échec, évidemment.

\- Argh… T'es peut-être un pirate, mais… T'es connu ! Prenons un autre chemin, je veux pas de problèmes, moi !

Le blond m'ignore royalement et ça ne semble pas le déranger une seule seconde puisqu'il continue sa petite promenade, sac sur le dos. J'y mets toute ma force, mais rien y fait et le pire, c'est que j'avance avec lui. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de se forcer ou quoique ce soit. Pas du tout. C'est juste sa force titanesque. Ou alors… Ma force de mouche ? Je fronce les sourcils. Non ! Pas moyen !

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la dame ? Demande haut et fort un petit garçon. Aussitôt, sa maman lui prend la main et accélère le pas. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne regarde pas !

AH ?! C'est comme si l'on venait de me planter un poignard en plein dans le cœur. Je lâche prise et gonfle les joues. Tch. Bande de malpolis. Puis soudainement, je me prends un léger coup en pleine tronche… C'est Marco. Il s'est arrêté. Bah il pourrait prévenir !

\- Pourquoi tu- Mh ?

Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, nous venions de parcourir plusieurs mètres. Marco posait une main sur la hanche, et se tourne légèrement vers moi en montrant une magnifique grande place de l'autre :

\- C'est de ça, dont tu flippes autant. Regarde- yoi.

Je me penche légèrement, et effectivement. C'est une grande place, ou non. Plus exactement, ce qui s'apparenterait à une sorte de marché, dans mon monde. Un jolie bâtiment en forme de dôme d'un blanc pur, assez petit par rapport au reste, se trouvait au milieu. C'est sûrement le mieux entretenu… J'avance de quelques pas :

\- Ah, mais c'est un marché. Mais ça veut dire, là-bas… remarquais-je en me retournant vers la précédente rue où nous étions. Marco sourit.

\- Ouais, c'est juste une rue parmi tant d'autres. Ici, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler la véritable entrée de Néos.

\- Mais pourtant c'est surpeuplée… C'est grand ! C'est à peine si je pouvais respirer là-dedans, grimaçais-je.

\- C'est bien le problème de cette ville- yoi, dit-il en reprenant sa marche. Trop de monde, enfin, c'est aussi son point fort.

\- Son point fort ?

\- Eh bien, c'est assez tabou mais disons que le Gouvernement Mondial est leur premier client, répondait-il dans un ton sarcastique tout en se grattant la nuque.

Premier client ? J'essayais de lire entre les lignes, mais je ne comprends pas. Le Gouvernement Mondial, c'est pas gentil. Il manipule tout le monde, et exploite en général, un peu tout le monde aussi… Je réfléchis. A- Ah. Je m'arrête.

\- Aller, on doit se dépêcher avant la tombée de la nuit- yoi. Mh ? Rinah ?

À mon nom, je reviens sur Terre et plante un regard innocent dans ses yeux.

\- Marco, tu veux dire que le Gouvernement Mondial exploite cette ville à cause de sa surpopulation ?

Surpris, un nouveau sourire orne ses lèvres. Je pouvais déceler une pointe de tristesse dans son regard, avant qu'il ne me répond :

\- C'est ça- yoi. Tu comprends vite.

Oh. Ok, je vois. Satané Gouvernement Mondial ! Il en rate pas une pour faire du mal. Vivement que Luffy botte les fesses de tout le monde là-haut. Bon, en repensant à ma situation, c'est pas prêt de se faire si mon beau blond ne va pas lui-même botter les fesses de Barbe Noire. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant… Je me demande si Marco est vraiment capable de battre cet enflure. Je veux dire, son pouvoir n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et à part s'il le jette à l'eau je vois pas comment… Enfin, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je dois lui faire confiance !

Difficile à dire, ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on se connaît.

Aaaah. Je souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Ah ? Ah ! Rien, rien. Pourquoi ?

\- T'es bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure, fit-il dans un sourire étrange.

\- AH ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je suis trop bavarde ?!

Il ne fait que rire aux éclats :

\- On ne te dupe pas toi- yoi.

\- Évidemment, je suis géniale ! Avoue que depuis que je suis entrée dans ta vie de pirate, c'est clairement plus lumineux !

\- C'est plus bruyant, je te l'accorde.

Touché, coulé. J'affaisse mes épaules ce qui semble lui faire bien marrer. Il m'énerve. Bref. En parcourant la belle place de la ville, l'espace est clairement plus abondant. Tout à l'heure on se serait cru dans un métro parisien, sérieux. Et puis ça me paraît plus clair, plus spacieux. Les habitants sont habillés de blanc, portant de jolies couronnes dorées sur leur tête et les maisons sont près des marchands. Elles sont carrées, tantôt blanches, tantôt bleues. C'est bizarre, on dirait un autre monde. Haha… Vous avez compris la blague ? Non, plus sérieusement. On ne va pas se mentir. C'est une sorte de Grèce Antique revisité version One Piece, hein ?

Mh ? Mon œil est attiré par un stand. C'est quoi, ça ? Des pommes dorées ? Quelques personnes curieuses comme moi s'arrêtèrent au grand plaisir du marchand qui souriait de toutes ses dents :

\- Toi, franchement, tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Il parle à moi, là ? Je hoche timidement la tête, assez incrédule. Pourquoi il s'adresse à moi ? Rinah, réfléchis nou- nouille ! Justement parce qu'il a remarqué que tu n'es pas d'ici. Ahhh. Bien vu, ma conscience, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Le marchand me tend une pomme, provoquant la surprise autour de moi :

\- Tiens je te l'offre !

Hein ? Attendez, Marco, il est où ? A- Ah. Merde, je l'ai perdu de vue ! Et pourquoi il me donne sa pomme, lui ? C'est quoi cette arnaque encore ?

\- N- Non merci, je regardais juste en faite… AH ?

\- J'insiste, et puis elle confère un énorme pouvoir !

Un pouvoir ? Il continue :

\- Tu n'as jamais rêvé de mille ans de vie, tout en restant aussi jolie et mignonne ?!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte… Quoique dans One Piece- AH ? Un type vient de lui prendre la pomme des mains ! Il l'a déguste tout rond et s'écrie soudainement :

\- W- Woah ! Je me sens revigoré ! Merci, merci du fond du coeur !

AH ÇA MARCHE VRAIMENT ? La minute suivante, c'est un coup dans le crâne que je me prends :

\- Arrête de prendre cet air choqué- yoi !

\- Marco, enfoiré… T'en as pas marre de me frapper, comme ça ?!

\- Si tu me suivais sagement, ça m'aurait retiré une épine du pied, idiote. Dis-moi pas que tu crois à ces bêtises ?

Je croise les bras, fièrement :

\- Tu me prends pour qui… Bien sûr que n- non.

Une nouvelle veine apparaît sur la tempe du pirate. Quoi ? Pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, enfin je présume… Il croise fermement les bras, le regard mauvais comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ma part. Sa présence me pèse vachement, d'un coup. Condescendent, il insiste, provoquant un frisson froid dans mon cou :

\- Alors tu devrais pas avoir de mal à m'expliquer ce que tu as dans tes poches- yoi, hein ?!

B- Bon, ok. Je dépose toutes les pommes que j'ai éventuellement emprunté. Oui, j'ai volé. Oui, je recommencerai plus parce que Marco me fait peur, là. Et c'est dans le joie et la bonne humeur que mon pirate préféré et moi-même reprenons le cours de notre voyage. Néos est vraisemblablement une très grande ville marchande inspiré de la Grèce Antique de chez moi, à quelques détails près. Les gens se baladent pieds nus. Ça me dégoûte un peu. Mais j'ai fait avec. En plus, j'ai découvert que Marco s'y connaissait et pas qu'un peu.

Nous empruntons quelques chemins, et j'explore pendant une bonne demi-heure la ville. Cette fois, promis, je m'écarte plus de Marco. Flemme qu'il explose ma boîte crânienne. Bientôt, le soleil se couchera et le ciel se teintait de jolies nuances violettes. Les lampadaires s'allumaient petit à petit et les marchands se mettaient, eux aussi, à allumer de petites lampes afin d'éclairer au mieux leurs produits. Quelques uns s'en allaient, également.

\- Marco, on va manger ?! J'ai faim !

\- On a fait le tour, je pense qu'on peut retourner dans la forêt- yoi. Je voulais faire une vérification, mais c'est bon finalement.

\- Une vérification ?

\- Ouais–

Et un nouveau coup de feu retentit, cette fois, sous mes yeux.

\- Tu vas arrêté de bouger, sale bête ! Hurla une femme, revolver à la main.

Une sensation de froid me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Je rêve ou elle vient de tuer de sang-froid un dauphin dans un aquarium… Les animaux les plus doux que la Terre n'est jamais portée. Donc, c'est ça ? C'était ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… Je ne comprends pas. Bon, les dauphins ici sont un poil différent : Celui qu'elle vient d'abattre était vert, tacheté de points blancs. Quand bien même. Je regardais avec effroi le sang s'écoulait du pauvre animal alors que les habitants continuaient leurs chemins. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était un peu la même chose à Tori.

Je me demande si c'est normal, ici, dans ce monde ? C'est peut-être pour ça que Marco n'a pas réagit. Enfin, de quelques manières que ce soit, je ne trouve pas ça normal. En réalité, je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de ce monde, ou disons, je ne connais que ce que le manga nous a présenté. La partie de haute de l'iceberg, quoi.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester ici à regarder- yoi ?

La voix du pirate me surprend et je secoue vivement la tête. Comme si ! C'est dégueulasse, puis ça me fout le cafard. À présent, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire. Avec Marco, nous nous sommes seulement contentés du plus grand marché de la ville, selon lui. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses ! Ici, les gens sont très croyants. C'est pourquoi, le premier bâtiment que j'avais remarqué était en fait, un bâtiment religieux. La ville de Néos est construite tout autour de lui ! Notamment les marchés, le commerce, etc, pour avoir de la chance. Enfin, de ce que j'ai compris. J'imagine. Je crois. Sans doute…

AH ?! Marcoooo, ne t'en vas pas sans moi !

\- Eh ?

Il montait des marches d'escaliers. D'énormes marches d'escaliers qui me fatiguaient juste en les regardant. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens. Terminer la journée en beauté. Je soupire :

\- Marco, utilise ton fruit du démon, je t'en supplie.

Il se tourna, grand sourire aux lèvres, visage assombrit :

\- Pas cette fois- yoi. Je crois bien qu'on a un invité surprise !

Mh ? Oh, c'est vrai. Un type, là-bas, au sommet des marches. Je plisse les yeux, ne voyant que dalle dans cette pénombre qui tombait rapidement. C'est qui… Ah, mais il nous fixe ?! Et pas de la meilleure des manières, à mon humble avis. Je crois qu'il tient une poutre en bois, sur son épaule. Mmmh. C'est qui, lui ?

Aussi curieuse que méfiante, je monte les marches en suivant Marco qui semblait s'impatientait. Il est en manque de bagarre ou quoi… Arrivés, il saute à la dernière marche :

\- Yosh.

En effet, un jeune homme. Je tourne mon attention sur Marco, qui eut la même idée que moi et pointe son doigt vers notre gêneur surprise :

\- Il te dit quelque chose- yoi ?

Fin, longs cheveux et yeux de couleur étrange. Notons également qu'il transpire comme un porc et qu'il a des allures de kéké des plages avec son short moulant ainsi que son débardeur col en V. N'oublions pas le mauvais bronzage de sa peau et cette casquette issue du XIXe siècle. OK, d'où il sort ce gus et qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me fixer comme si j'étais un déchet ambulant ?!

\- Un vrai thon, franchement, dit-il, spontanément.

_**CRIIIIK – **_

Il me faut pas plus de deux secondes et demi pour ma tension de monter d'un cran, et je saute vainement sur lui, puisque Marco m'arrête avant :

\- TU VEUX TE BATTRE, KÉKÉ DES PLAGES ? JE TE PRÉVIENS, JE SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR !

\- Yo, à qui on a affaire ? Demande simplement Marco, ne souciant pas de la bête en furie qu'il tient dans sa main.

Non, mais, on où là ? Je me fais insulter gratuitement ! Ah ! Mais ça me revient, c'est le type de toute à l'heure, à qui nous avions barrer accidentellement la route. Il s'était mis en colère, ce qui nous avait bien fait marrer Marco et moi. Je suis pas un thon, qu'on soit clair ! Je suis un poisson clown à la rigueur, mais un thon ça pue ! Et puis, merde, pas devant mon Marco, quoi !

Vu son allure, ses muscles et cette poutre en bois, j'en conclue que c'est un charpentier ? Il balaye sa longue chevelure en arrière, avant de déposer sa main sur sa hanche. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être hautain… Ainsi, d'un léger mouvement de tête, il nous somme sans une once de compassion dans la voix :

\- Cassez-vous d'ici, pirates.

Eh bien. Il n'est pas passé entre quatre chemins. Un long silence prit la relève, je me dépêche de me calmer et tourne un regard vers Marco, qui machinalement fit la même chose. Nous sourions, et agitons la main :

\- N'y compte pas, rétorquons, simultanément.

* * *

_**Et voilà, pour ce quatorzième chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps en terme d'inspiration ! Au final, je pensais que ça allait être un calvaire pour son écriture et que j'allais être totalement à côté de la plaque, mais je me suis bien amusée ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprends du service !**_

_**En tout cas, merci de me suivre encore, vous êtes merveilleux !**_

_**On passe aux reviews :**_

_**Anko Potter : Tu l'as dit ! Là où Rinah passe, la paix trépasse… Qui veut plus sa mort ? Le monde ou les animaux démentiels que porte ce monde ? Question à suivre très sérieusement. **_

_**Shadow : Une jungle qui n'a pas montré tout ce qu'elle a dans le ventre, crois-moi. Un village aux coutumes étranges, ça c'est clair… MERCI de me suivre encore malgré mes retards. **_

_**Natsuada Dragon : Je vois que ton message date de 2019… Désolée pour le retard, je promets de faire de update plus régulièrement ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ~ **_

_**Anapouflette : Moi ?! Une génie ?! Arrête c'est pas comme si tu me faisais plaisir… ! Enfin, si beaucoup. ÉNORMÉMENT. Merci, merci et MERCI. Eh bah écoute, tout va pour le mieux de mon côté, je suis de nature casanière donc ça va, je supporte ! J'espère que ça va, toi, hein ?! Et pour la vie de Rinah, j'ignore encore si une heure de confessions arrivera. Rinah est une jeune femme têtue, hm. Voyons si elle acceptera de parler… Woaaah. Passez les devoirs après mon histoire, quelle honneur. Je te remercie ! Prends soin de toi. **_


End file.
